The Kingdom Ends With You, PARTE VIII
by Sorinha Phantasie
Summary: A história de uma réplica que só queria ser real - a história de um ser real que só queria ser compreendido. Uma história baseada em "Reverse/Rebirth". Contém textos de Kanemaki Tomoco, traduzidos ao inglês por Gold Panner e adaptados por mim. Podem haver temas impróprios para menores. Sempre lembrando que não é estritamente necessário que se leia as partes anteriores, okay? :)
1. REVERSÃO: AS TREVAS DO INÍCIO

_Adiante, neste caminho sem você,_

_há uma promessa esquecida a cumprir._

_Nós podemos ter andado lado a lado,_

_mas agora andamos de costas um para o outro._

_E apesar dos nossos caminhos não se cruzarem,_

_todos os caminhos se conectam em algum ponto._

_Quando eu chegar aonde você está,_

_podemos não aparentar ser quem éramos._

_Mas faremos outra promessa para cumprirmos._

**Yami  
**Em _Kingdom Hearts_, seu nome é Riku. Ele é um rapaz de quinze anos que costumava morar nas Ilhas do Destino.

Ele é o melhor amigo de Sora e sempre foi o seu maior rival, também.

Certa vez, Luminos roubou seu corpo, tirando vantagem da escuridão em seu coração.

Ele e o Rei fecharam a Porta das Trevas pelo lado de dentro para que pudessem conter a escuridão.

**Sora  
**Um jovem de quatorze anos, escolhido para ser o Mestre da Chave-Espada.

Tem uma personalidade tranquila e simples, com um senso de justiça mais forte que o dos outros.

Sua jornada junto a Donald e Pateta para voltar a ver Yami e Hikari novamente continua.

Chegando aos andares mais altos do Castelo do Esquecimento ele foi capaz de descobrir o que era "mais importante para ele".

**Yami-Réplica  
**O Riku-Réplica de _Kingdom Hearts. _É uma marionete baseada em Yami que foi criada por Xeven.

Ele odeia ser chamado de "cópia" e seu coração queima com a rivalidade que sente com relação ao "original".

Ele almeja derrotar o verdadeiro Yami, mas...

**Mickey Mouse**

O Rei que reina no Castelo Disney.

Ele partiu sozinho para proteger o seu e todos os outros mundos da dominação pelas trevas.

Quando Yami caiu no Reino da Escuridão, o Rei lhe mostrou o caminho, mas os dois acabaram por se separar quando a Porta das Trevas foi fechada.

**Maiko  
**Em _Kingdom Hearts_, a chamam de Naminé.

Uma menina que possui o poder de desfazer as memórias das pessoas e conectar a elas outras memórias que ela mesma desenha.

Ela tenta reescrever as memórias de Sora e de seus amigos sob as ordens da Organização.

**Xeven  
**Número IV e o mais antigo dentre os membros que estão no Castelo do Esquecimento, ele é o Vexen de _Kingdom Hearts_.

Ele não gosta nem um pouco de ter que receber ordens de Luxarmia, que foi designado para dirigir todo o castelo.

**Aelexus  
**Em _Kingdom Hearts_, seu nome é Lexaeus, e ele é o Número V da Organização.

Junto com Xeven e Ixenzo, ele cuida dos andares subterrâneos do Castelo do Esquecimento.

Ele não tardou em notar a conspiração que estava sendo tramada por Luxarmia.

**Ixenzo  
**O Zexion de _Kingdom Hearts. _Número VI, responsável por administrar os andares subterrâneos do Castelo do Esquecimento.

Ele é como um líder para Aelexus e Xeven.

Bastante perspicaz, ele é o cérebro que pensa em planos sem sair dos bastidores, nunca fazendo nada diretamente.

**Luminos  
**Aquele que busca pela escuridão, ele é o Ansem de _Kingdom Hearts_.

Para abrir a Porta das Trevas, Luminos usou os Sem-Corações para roubar incontáveis corações.

Ele escravizou Yami, mas acabou tendo seu legado encerrado pelas mãos de Sora.

Mas apesar disso, a sombra de Luminos continua a viver nas profundezas do coração de Yami.

{ . . . }

**REVERSÃO**

**- AS TREVAS DO INÍCIO -**

_Eu tive um... sonho. A Hikari estava rindo. O Sora estava_

_chateado com alguma coisa. E eu — estava rolando_

_de rir ao lado deles. Ouvindo o som das ondas ao longe._

_Eu estava naquele mesmo lugar, as Ilhas do Destino._

_Aquelas ilhas das quais eu me desfiz. O mesmo lugar de_

_sempre, tão familiar, a minha casa, a minha terra natal._

**— Yami!**

_O Sora chamou pelo meu nome._

**— Yami!**

_A Hikari chamou pelo meu nome._

**— Yami!**

_Alguém chamou pelo meu nome._

_Vou abrir meus olhos, agora — devagar._

Não era escuro, mas o lugar tampouco era coberto por luz — ele estava em um lugar indistinto. Yami despertou lentamente, quietamente inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

_É como se houvesse uma_

_névoa dentro da minha cabeça._

**Yami: **Eu — aonde estou...?

_Eu sei que estou cercado por algum tipo_

_de luz turva. Na verdade, está mais para neblina_

_do que para luz, aqui, neste lugar estranho._

**?: **Continue dormindo.

Uma voz repentinamente ressonou do ponto mais profundo de algum lugar, e Yami se ergueu.

**Yami: **Quem está aí?!

**Voz: **Você deve continuar dormindo. Aqui, nesta fenda de intermédio entre a luz e a escuridão.

**Yami: **Entre — a luz e a escuridão...?

Yami murmurou, fechando os olhos.

_Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre_

_um lugar assim antes. Até agora, eu_

_só tinha conhecimento sobre a luz e_

_a escuridão. Mas eu também não dou_

_a mínima para esse lugar, que não_

_é feito de nenhuma das duas._

**Yami: **Oh! O Rei! Aonde está o Rei?!

Yami gritou.

**Yami: **Juntos, nós fechamos a Porta das Trevas, e depois disso... eu só me lembro de ter vagado por dentre a escuridão.

_Eu tenho certeza que eu estava junto_

_com ele, então. Mas — depois disso, ele —?_

_O que foi que aconteceu comigo?_

**Voz: **Você veio para cá flutuando, sozinho. Quanto ao seu rei, ele está muito longe. Deixe a batalha contra a escuridão para ele. Durma. A luz do despertar traria muita dor para o seu eu atual. Você não teve forças para superar a escuridão. Ou... talvez você estivesse muito próximo dela. Vire as costas para a luz. Feche seus olhos.

**Yami: **Hmph. Você fala como se eu fosse algum tipo de demônio das trevas.

_É verdade que eu virei às costas para a luz._

_Não — para dizer a verdade, não foi para a luz._

_Eu virei às costas para o Sora. Porque o Sora_

_era muito ofuscante... Sora se tornou o herói da_

_luz, e eu manchei meu corpo com a escuridão._

_Mas, ainda assim, eu não sou um demônio._

**Voz: **Você quer saber a verdade?

_A verdade...? E o que seria isso?_

_Será que essa "verdade" realmente existe?_

**Voz: **Aqui, coberto pela escuridão, o sono é seguro — o sono é eterno.

Yami olhou para o espaço vazio diante de si, em silêncio.

_Até parece! Eu jamais me_

_submeteria a este "sono eterno"!_

Naquele instante, o ar estremeceu, e ele sentiu que quase podia ver o dono da voz sorrindo.

**Voz: **Mas...

Uma carta surgiu do meio do nada e parou diante dos olhos de Yami.

**Yami: **O que é isso?

**Voz: **É uma porta para a verdade. Pegue-a e seu sono terá fim, conforme você dá seu primeiro passo na direção da verdade. Mas saiba disso: a verdade lhe trará dor. Ainda assim, deseja continuar?

Yami pegou a carta, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.

**Yami: **Esse lugar me parece muito chato para se tirar uma soneca mesmo.

_Esse lugar feito de nada — não posso ficar_

_aqui, virando as costas para a verdade._

**Voz: **Depois, não haverá como retornar para a segurança do sono.

**Yami: **Não podia pedir por algo melhor.

**Voz: **Bela resposta — Yami.

Novamente, a voz parecia conter um sorriso. Naquele momento, Yami sentiu o mundo girar, e o cenário mudou.


	2. MARATONA: RECORDES 01 & 02

**RECORDE 01**

**- RELEMBRAR -**

Ele estava num corredor feito de mármore, o que lhe passava uma atmosfera terrivelmente fria. Flores ornamentais e sem vida, feitas de pedra, decoravam o lugar aqui e ali, e Yami imaginava o quanto aquilo parecia ser uma sepultura. Tudo o que ele carregava consigo era uma carta.

**Yami: **Essa carta é a porta para a verdade, huh...?

Murmurando, Yami observava a carta, parado completamente sozinho no meio do corredor vazio. Havia a figura de algum tipo de castelo retratada na carta.

Os passos de Yami ecoavam conforme ele voltava a caminhar pelo chão feito de mármore. Não havia qualquer outro som no ambiente. Mas então, Yami calou seus pés, observando a porta que se encontrava alguns passos adiante.

_Tem algo esperando por mim atrás_

_dessa porta, não é mesmo?_

Yami quietamente subiu as escadas que levavam à porta.

_Essa verdade pode ser dolorosa,_

_huh? Se for, acho que essa dor_

_é o castigo pelas coisas que eu fiz._

A carta começou a brilhar e reluzir dentre uma pequena luz. E então, a porta lentamente se abriu para Yami.

{ . . . }

O que havia do outro lado da porta era familiar. Objetos artísticos em forma de rosas, aqui e ali, decoravam o local. Olhar para eles fazia Yami se lembrar de eventos desagradáveis.

_Esta é a Fortaleza das Trevas. O castelo_

_aonde Malévola vivia. E também a enorme_

_fortaleza aonde eu passei meu tempo,_

_impregnado pela escuridão. Quando foi que_

_eu cheguei aqui? Enquanto ainda estava_

_dormindo? O último lugar do qual eu me_

_lembro antes de perder a consciência_

_certamente é deste castelo. Minha última_

_memória é a de estar bloqueando o avanço_

_do Luminos, tentando proteger a Hikari._

_Depois disso, eu caminhei sozinho pela_

_escuridão. Então, eu me encontrei com o Rei_

_em algum momento pelo caminho — mas_

_já estou sozinho novamente. Se a verdade_

_está nesse mundo, então talvez eu possa_

_encontrá-la aqui, dentro deste castelo._

**?: **O que você vê não é real. Este o mundo das suas memórias.

Yami olhou para cima ao som da repentina voz, que ecoou por toda parte. Era a voz do mesmo homem que havia dado a carta para Yami, pouco antes.

**Yami: **Minhas memórias?!

**Voz: **As coisas das quais você se lembra sobre o tempo em que passou no castelo da Malévola se tornaram uma carta, e essa carta criou este mundo. Você já viu tudo aqui antes, não é verdade?

Era exatamente como o homem dizia.

_Esse lugar é igual ao que há dentro das_

_minhas memórias — exatamente_

_como era antes. Foi para cá que eu_

_arrastei a Hikari, tomado pelas palavras_

_da Malévola, e passei o tempo ao seu_

_lado, enquanto ela dormia. Os dias que eu_

_passei junto com a Hikari... Hikari, como_

_uma marionete silenciosa... ainda_

_assim, eu me sentia um pouco feliz._

_Eu pude ter a Hikari toda para mim. Mas..._

Yami virou o rosto e gritou para o espaço vazio.

**Yami: **É... mas e agora? Eu vou aprender alguma coisa? Encontrar alguém, talvez?

O homem que não se podia ver começou a falar, lentamente.

**Voz: **Você deve se encontrar com pessoas das suas memórias. É o que acontece... geralmente.

E então, ele se silenciou.

**Yami: **O que isso significa?

O homem não mais respondia as perguntas de Yami.

**Yami: **Ei! Estou te fazendo uma pergunta!

E enquanto gritava, Yami notou uma coisa — naquele momento, uma negra camada de trevas começou a se erguer ao seu redor.

**Yami: **— O quê?!

_Essas coisas que estão surgindo_

_aqui são aqueles monstros que_

_uma vez eu havia controlado — é_

_uma onda de Sem-Corações._

Os Sem-Corações vieram para cima de Yami todos de uma vez.

**Yami: **— Ngh!

Sem nem sequer parar para pensar, Yami rapidamente se pôs em posição de combate e, dentre uma forte luz negra, surgiu em sua mão uma espada que parecia moldada em asas de demônios — a Devoradora de Almas.

**Yami: **Acho que isso quer dizer que terei que lutar usando você.

Yami posicionou a Devoradora de Almas e golpeou os Sem-Corações ao seu redor. Todos foram destruídos sem sequer terem chance de se mover.

_E eu pensando que havia me_

_separado da escuridão..._

A espada parecia familiar em sua mão, como se a espada em forma de asas de demônios sempre houvesse pertencido a ele. Isso deixou um horrível sabor na boca de Yami, e ele logo correu para o meio da onda de Sem-Corações, brandindo a Devoradora de Almas. Vários Sem-Corações caíram pela lâmina da Devoradora de Almas, e seus corpos desapareceram.

Yami subiu correndo por uma escada que havia adiante. Os Sem-Corações surgiam dos degraus e dos pisos superiores, arremessando-se contra ele.

**Yami: **...o que é isso — Mas que diabos?!

_Essa é a primeira vez que luto com os_

_Sem-Corações desse jeito. Eu costumava_

_controlá-los, de preferência, como se_

_eles fossem meus camaradas. Mas agora_

_eles são inimigos — se isso é verdade, então_

_Malévola... Gancho... agora eles também_

_são inimigos, certamente. Qualquer_

_um que faz uso do poder da escuridão_

_é meu inimigo. Aqueles que estão do_

_meu lado são — o Sora, a Hikari... e o Rei._

_Todos os camaradas do Sora. Porém, eu_

_não sei se eles pensam em mim como_

_alguém que eles iriam querer ao seu lado._

**Yami: **Saiam da minha frente, malditos!

Yami acabou com os Sem-Corações com a Devoradora de Almas, e correu até uma sala que ele tinha certeza que havia ao topo daquelas escadas.

_Se eu me lembro corretamente,_

_então aqui deve ser —_

**Voz: **Deve ser bom voltar ao seu velho quarto — pense só em todas as memórias...

A voz do homem ressonou pelo quarto, e Yami se virou para todo lado.

**Yami: **Você de novo.

_Uma voz repugnante para combinar com_

_essas memórias repugnantes..._

Yami franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando com desdém para o espaço vazio. E então, respondeu numa baixa voz.

**Yami: **Desculpa, mas eu estou muito bem sem essas memórias. Foi a Malévola que me deu esse quarto.

_Isso mesmo... foi a Malévola que me_

_presenteou com este quarto, para meu uso_

_exclusivo. Fora o tempo em que eu passei_

_a bordo do navio do Gancho quando fui buscar_

_a Hikari, eu estava sempre neste castelo._

_E, de todo esse tempo, eu passei a maior_

_parte neste quarto. Treinando minha habilidade_

_com a espada — lendo livros — e se fosse_

_para eu dizer o que mais eu fiz... eu só ficava_

_parado, irritado, pensando sobre diversas coisas._

_Com raiva de diversas coisas. Eu sentia como_

_se fosse minha culpa a Hikari ter ficado daquele_

_jeito — mas então, eu pensava comigo mesmo_

_se não havia sido um grande erro partir para_

_o mundo exterior, e eu gentilmente tocava_

_no rosto adormecido da Hikari._

**Voz: **Ela o fez. E você morou aqui, tentado pela escuridão que ela oferecia. Você se desfez da sua casa, dos seus amigos — de tudo. Mas pelo menos até que te deram um bom quarto.

**Yami: **Cala a boca!

E com raiva, Yami deixou o quarto, correndo.

{ . . . }

Correndo pelo saguão, Yami acabou com mais Sem-Corações, e subiu por mais escadas. Ao topo, ele abriu uma pequena porta, dentre um alto rangido. Do outro lado havia uma enorme paisagem — a obscura alvorada da Fortaleza das Trevas. Não se era possível ver o mar ou a terra; apenas o céu que se estendia.

No passado, Yami havia recebido permissão para caminhar livremente pelo castelo, e passara algum tempo ali, no topo daquela torre. Era um lugar secreto, onde ninguém, nem mesmo Malévola, ia.

**Yami: **— Esse lugar também é exatamente como eu me lembro...

Murmurando numa pequena voz, Yami se sentou.

_Eu me desfiz de tudo... sim, quando eu_

_abandonei as ilhas, eu me desfiz de tudo._

_Naquele tempo, sentado aqui, eu não parava_

_de dizer isso para mim mesmo. Porque naquele_

_dia — naquela noite de tempestade — eu_

_perdi para o meu insaciável desejo de poder_

_alcançar o mundo exterior, e eu me submeti aos_

_encantos da escuridão. Se eu pudesse ao_

_menos ver outro mundo — se eu pudesse_

_fugir daquele cenário monótono, estaria tudo_

_bem. Eu não me importava como. E assim, eu_

_me desfiz das ilhas — do Sora, e da Hikari._

**Yami: **Eu sou tão idiota.

_Mas, eu não fui capaz de me desfazer deles._

_Não — a verdade é que, mesmo quando eu_

_me desfiz deles, o Sora e a Hikari não fizeram_

_o mesmo. Eles não desistiram. É por isso_

_que eu queria salvar a Hikari. O sorriso_

_inocente do Sora era frustrante, e eu queria_

_salvar a Hikari antes que ele o fizesse, e_

_não me importava o que fosse necessário._

O vento balançou os cabelos de Yami.

_Será que eu realmente vou me encontrar_

_com alguém das minhas memórias_

_nesse castelo...? Eu quero encontrar — o_

_Sora. Mais do que a Hikari, mais do que_

_qualquer coisa, eu quero ver o Sora._

_Eu quero vê-lo — e me desculpar com ele._

Yami se ergueu e pôs sua mão na porta.

_Eu não posso fugir. Eu quero_

_encontrar o Sora de cabeça erguida._

E então, Yami entrou novamente no castelo.

{ . . . }

_Eu continuo avançando cada vez_

_mais, mas tudo o que encontro são os_

_Sem-Corações. Não importa o quão_

_longe eu vá, não consigo encontrar o_

_Sora. Não apenas o Sora — não há nem_

_sinal de qualquer presença humana_

_neste castelo. Só o que consigo sentir_

_é a presença — de um homem._

Yami olhou para cima, buscando pela voz que o vinha guiando.

**Yami: **Voz! Eu sei que você está me assistindo — então me explica isso! Aonde estão as pessoas das minhas memórias?

**Voz: **— Você quer vê-los?

Yami parou de andar.

**Yami: **...mas é claro que eu quero.

_É claro que eu quero vê-los._

_Eu quero ver o Sora — e a Hikari._

**Voz: **Mas foi você quem se desfez deles.

_Sim, certa vez. Mas..._

**Voz: **Você sonhava com o mundo exterior, e passou pela Porta das Trevas. Para trás, você deixou a sua família, seus amigos, seu lar — tudo — apenas para buscar pela escuridão.

**Yami: **Mas eu também me desfiz dela!

_Sim. Eu me desfiz da escuridão._

_Eu não vou mais deixar ela_

_me confundir. É por isso que —_

**Voz: **E o que você ganhou com isso? Primeiro o seu lar, depois as trevas. O seu coração só sabe se desfazer das coisas. Ele é vazio — como esta sala. Como as suas memórias. É por isso que você não encontra ninguém. O seu coração é como essa fortaleza — tudo o que lhe resta é a escuridão que já reside nele.

As palavras do homem repercutiram na cabeça de Yami como um encanto.

**Yami: **Você tá errado! Eu rejeitei a escuridão!

_Eu me desfiz da escuridão, eu a_

_rejeitei. Naquela vez — o Rei me disse._

_Eu me livrei das garras do Luminos._

**Voz: **Ha, ha, ha... É mesmo, huh —? Se é assim, então siga adiante. A pessoa que você deseja encontrar está esperando.

Yami ergueu o olhar, e havia uma grande porta ao fim de onde podia ver.

_É o grande salão aonde Malévola_

_sempre costumava ficar —_

Yami correu até a porta.

{ . . . }

Era uma enorme catedral, toda decorada com vitrais infames. E lá estava ela. Parada, como se aguardasse alguma coisa.

**?: **Eu sabia que você retornaria, Yami.

**Yami: **— Malévola! Você está viva?!

Yami empunhou a Devoradora de Almas, encarando-a.

**Malévola: **Ora, ora. Mas que forma de me receber — eu que sempre te tratei como meu próprio filho.

Malévola começou a andar em sua direção, erguendo ambos os braços.

**Malévola: **Mas não se preocupe. Talvez você não tenha prestado atenção, mas eu sou apenas um filamento das suas memórias.

**Yami: **Não se aproxime de mim — de todas as pessoas que eu poderia encontrar, tinha que ser você.

**Malévola: **Mas é claro! Eu sou quem te ama, mais do que qualquer um. Aqui, deixe-me ver o seu rosto —

Yami empurrou as mãos de Malévola e deu um salto para trás.

**Yami: **Pare com essa bobagem!

Malévola começou a gargalhar, como se fosse algo tão engraçado que ela não podia se conter.

**Malévola: **He, he, he...

**Yami: **Qual é a graça?!

**Malévola: **O seu coração está impregnado pela escuridão. Tudo o que você pode ver são aqueles que existem dentre essa mesma escuridão. Assim como eu. Não faz perfeito sentido para você?

**Yami: **...mas —

_O meu coração está impregnado_

_pela escuridão, então eu não_

_posso encontrar ninguém fora..._

_pessoas como a Malévola —?_

**Malévola: **Seja grato por ter alguém para lhe fazer companhia. O seu coração está vazio. Se não fosse pela escuridão que ele contém, você estaria completamente só.

**Yami: **Isso seria muito bom nesse momento.

_Mesmo? Isso é mesmo verdade?_

Yami ficava remoendo isso em sua mente.

_Quem ficou do meu lado quando eu estava_

_deprimido? Quando eu vi o Sora de palhaçada_

_com o Donald e o Pateta, os subordinados_

_do Rei, na Cidade da Travessia, quem foi que_

_veio me acomodar com tanta doçura?_

**Malévola: **Ora, meu rapaz. Certa vez, você veio até mim expressando a sua fome pela escuridão. Você me quer aqui — quem além de mim poderia te conceder a escuridão pela qual você tanto anseia?

Enquanto Malévola docemente sussurrava para ele, Yami mordeu o lábio.

**Yami: **Houve uma época em que eu queria você por perto. Eu permiti que o meu coração se rendesse para a escuridão. Mas isso nunca se repetirá. Você e essa sua escuridão não têm nada para oferecer.

Yami respirou profundamente, e então olhou Malévola no fundo dos olhos.

**Yami: **Tudo o que eu fiz foi me perder — me esvaziar! Mas pra mim já chega disso tudo. Se eu tiver que continuar vendo seres como você, seres das trevas... eu vou acabar com vocês, um por um.

De repente, Yami saltou contra Malévola, a Devoradora de Almas erguida em sua mão. Mas Malévola bloqueou a investida com seu cajado.

**Malévola: **Então você não pode se esquecer de destruir a si próprio no final. Pois, como eu, você também é um ser das trevas.

**Yami:** Por mim tudo bem. Eu me voltei para a escuridão porque o meu coração era fraco — e eu odeio essa fraqueza!

Yami deu um salto para tomar distância de Malévola, e então correu até ela novamente.

**Yami: **É como se eu fosse meu próprio inimigo — e ver pessoas como você, que abraçam a escuridão desse jeito, só deixa tudo pior!

Parando diante de Malévola, ele ergueu a Devoradora de Almas, a ponta de sua lâmina tocando o queixo dela.

**Malévola: **Então você odeia a escuridão o suficiente para lutar contra ela.

**Yami: **Já chega de falar, Malévola.

Yami respirava pesadamente.

_De agora em diante, não há mais o que_

_dizer. De agora em diante, eu não_

_deixarei mais que a escuridão me tente._

**Malévola: **Oh, você deve sentir uma agonia tão grande. Eu consigo ver, lá no fundo do seu coração.

**Yami: **Cale-se!

Yami desferiu outro golpe contra ela, mas Malévola rapidamente se lançou para o lado, desviando.

**Malévola: **Então deixe-me acabar com a sua dor, Yami — de uma vez por todas... com o magnífico poder da escuridão!

Uma aura negra começou a emanar do corpo de Malévola — e então, ela se tornou um gigantesco Dragão, e cuspiu fogo.

**Yami: **—Tch!

Yami deu um grande salto para trás, saindo do caminho das chamas.

_Como eu vou lutar_

_com ela? E de onde?_

Foi quando —

**— Yami!**

_Tem uma voz vinda de_

_algum lugar. Essa voz é —_

**Yami: **Sua Majestade?!

**— Não há tempo agora! Vamos, você não pode parar! Vá, depressa!**

E quando a voz do Rei disse isso, o teto começou a desmoronar.

**Yami: **Sua Majestade! Cadê você?!

**— Vamos logo — rápido!**

Diante de Yami, uma grande pilha de tijolos que haviam caído do teto formou algumas pequenas elevações.

**Yami: **Entendido!

Yami subiu nas elevações e empunhou a Devoradora de Almas. Toda vez que o Dragão pisava no chão, algumas das elevações desmoronavam, mas ainda continuavam havendo muitas outras inteiras. E Yami as utilizou para aproximar-se cada vez mais.

**Yami: **Eu — não vou permitir que a escuridão se aposse de mim! Nunca mais!

E então, Yami saltou — e com um único golpe, cortou a cabeça do Dragão.

**Malévola: **Gwaaaaaaaah!

Num grande urro, o Dragão caiu ao chão — e se tornou Malévola novamente.

**Yami: **— Malévola...

Yami se aproximou de Malévola, erguendo a Devoradora de Almas na altura de sua cabeça. Ele estava pronto para desferir um golpe final contra ela.

**Malévola: **Yami... você nunca poderá escapar... da escuridão...

**Yami: **Cale-se! Não diga mais nada!

No momento que Yami ia golpeá-la com a Devoradora de Almas, a imagem de Malévola se desfez dentre uma fraca luz. Yami ficou apenas observando.

_Será... que a Malévola realmente se_

_importava comigo? A Malévola era a única_

_nesse castelo que realmente vinha até_

_mim como uma amiga. Por um momento,_

_nessa época, eu cheguei a acreditar que_

_ela me entendia. A Malévola era adepta_

_ao poder da escuridão, e acabou se_

_arruinando por conta disso. Essa foi a_

_Malévola que me usou. Eu dependi dos_

_poderes negros que ela usava. Mas..._

**Yami: **— Sua Majestade...

_A voz que eu ouvi antes era a voz do Rei._

_O Rei, dentre todos os outros, deve_

_poder me dar as resposta. Sim, só o Rei._

Yami notou que havia uma porta do outro lado da parede desmoronada.

_Eu tenho que seguir em frente._

_E então — poderei descobrir a verdade._

Yami correu até a porta.

{ . . . }

De alguma forma, o ar na obscura sala estava úmido. Não só a sala estava impregnada com um ar desagradável, como também parecia que estava envolta por uma sensação horripilante. Um homem de cabelos azuis estava quieto bem ao centro da sala. Os cabelos sobre seu rosto eram bastante longos, cobrindo grande parte do seu campo de visão. Ele franzia suas sobrancelhas, como esperasse por alguma coisa atentamente.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos e com um belo físico surgiu, andando na direção do homem de cabelos azuis.

**?: **— Eu não recebo nem mesmo um olá, Aelexus?

**Aelexus: **O que houve, Ixenzo? Por favor, explique-me.

Insistente, o homem de cabelos castanhos — Aelexus — chamava pelo outro de cabelos azuis — Ixenzo. Foi quando outro homem surgiu no meio da sala. Era um homem de longos cabelos loiros, dono de uma aparência terrivelmente doentia. Ixenzo nem sequer olhou para ele.

**Ixenzo: **É um prazer revê-lo, também, Xeven. Mas que deplorável. A Organização costumava ser a corda que nos unia.

**Xeven: **Como ousa?! Você é apenas o número VI —!

**Aelexus: **— Deixe para lá, Xeven.

Aelexus segurou o homem loiro — Xeven — pelo braço, detendo-o com toda a firmeza. O silêncio tombou sobre aqueles na pequena e obscura sala, e Ixenzo suspirou pesadamente. Aelexus foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

**Aelexus: **Diga-nos, Ixenzo. O que você detectou?

**Ixenzo: **— Visitantes. Eu detectei duas essências no subsolo mais baixo do castelo. Uma delas era da Malévola —

**Xeven: **— Não seja ridículo. A bruxa se foi. Ela não poderia retornar do Reino da Escuridão por vontade própria.

Ixenzo encolheu os ombros, interrompido por Xeven.

**Ixenzo: **Se me deixar terminar... a essência pertencia não à verdadeira Malévola, mas à uma cópia de fato muito convincente. Mas eu não posso dizer muito mais que isso, pois a cópia já era — nosso outro visitante se assegurou disso.

_Nesse instante, lá em_

_cima, há um grande plano_

_se desenrolando. Mas —_

**Aelexus: **E quem é ele?

**Ixenzo: **Bem... eu não sei ao certo.

Quietamente, Ixenzo parou por um instante. Suspirando, ele voltou a falar.

**Ixenzo: **Mas sua essência era muito similar à do Superior. Tão similar a ponto de eu ser capaz de dizer que poderiam ser a mesma pessoa.

Nesse instante, Xeven ergueu a voz.

**Xeven: **Louco!

_Isso não é possível. Não_

_pode ser igual a ele... hum, isso_

_está me deixando curioso._

**Ixenzo: **É a verdade. E agora — o que fazemos?

Mesmo diante da pergunta, Ixenzo sabia que ele já tinha a resposta. Eles não podiam simplesmente ficar sentados invejosamente observando enquanto o plano dos membros do topo se desenrolava.

**Aelexus: **Esperamos — vamos ver o que acontece.

Apesar da desnecessidade em expressar a conclusão que todos haviam tido, os demais consentiram.

{ . . . }

Do outro lado da porta havia outro corredor gelado, assim como o da entrada. Yami seguiu na direção da porta que vira no outro extremo do corredor. Por alguma razão, parecia que os Sem-Corações não apareciam ali.

_Era definitivamente a voz do Rei o_

_que eu ouvi naquela hora. Mas não consigo_

_vê-lo. Talvez tenha sido uma ilusão._

**?: **Por que você evita a escuridão?

Foi de repente. A forte voz de um homem ecoou pelo corredor.

**Yami: **Hmph. Qual é, eu sei que você me ouviu — cada palavra que eu disse para a Malévola.

_Eu nunca serei a ferramenta de_

_alguém novamente. Eu não_

_farei uso do poder da escuridão._

**?: **A escuridão é a sua arma. É chegada a hora de você aprender que deve aceitá-la.

Yami silenciosamente olhou para o espaço vazio.

**?: **Pare de resistir. Aceite a escuridão. Você não tem escolha — se for me servir novamente!

Yami sentiu o ar se retorcer. E então, ele viu aquele homem — o homem que havia tomado o corpo de Yami.

_O homem que me tratou_

_como um objeto._

Diante dele, estava Luminos.

**Yami: **Eu sabia que era você — Luminos.

**Luminos: **Oh — você não me parece surpreso.

Yami olhou fixamente para o rosto do homem diante de si, sem nem sequer mudar a expressão em seu rosto.

**Yami: **Tudo o que você tem falado é sobre a escuridão. Só o que posso deduzir é que você quer me arrastar para ela novamente... para que possa voltar a brincar de mestre das marionetes.

Luminos aproximou-se ainda mais de Yami.

**Luminos: **Garoto esperto. Eu sempre soube que você seria o mais apropriado para me servir. E agora, uma vez mais, entregue-se para mim —

**Yami: **Você é louco! Sem chances!

Yami saltou para cima dele com a Devoradora de Almas.

**Luminos: **Tolo...

**Yami: **Guh?!

Luminos deteve a Devoradora de Almas com seu braço, e foi seu Guardião quem atingiu Yami — lançando-o para longe.

**Luminos: **Você realmente achou que poderia me ferir? Um fracote como você, que não pôde nem derrotar o Sora — mesmo com escuridão do seu lado.

**Yami: **Ora, me desculpe... por ser fraco —

Yami caiu de joelhos no chão.

**Luminos: **Você é fraco. Você precisa da escuridão. Renda-se. Ajoelhe-se diante da escuridão. Ajoelhe-se diante de mim.

Luminos caminhou até Yami, caído, e o puxou pelo braço.

**Yami: **Isso nunca vai acontecer!

Luminos aproximou seu rosto do dele, e Yami desviou o olhar.

**Luminos: **Apenas a escuridão pode te oferecer toda a força da qual você precisará.

Luminos lançou Yami, que caiu de rosto no chão.

_Então eu não posso fazer nada se não usar_

_o poder da escuridão... Eu perdi pro Sora._

_Eu perdi pro Luminos. Não há mais ninguém_

_aqui comigo. Os únicos que estavam ao meu_

_lado eram a Malévola e os Sem-Corações..._

_nada além de criaturas da escuridão._

Yami sentia como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento.

_Eu não posso fazer nada se não usar_

_o poder da escuridão... só assim —_

Foi quando uma voz ecoou de algum lugar.

**— Você está errado!**

**Yami: **Essa voz —! Sua Majestade?

Uma bola de luz brilhante e reluzente surgiu, flutuando em torno de Yami e Luminos.

**— Isso mesmo! Lembre-se, Yami, você não está sozinho!**

A voz do Rei, junto com a luz, encobriu Yami.

**— Ouça bem. A luz nunca desistirá de você. Você sempre a encontrará, mesmo na mais profunda escuridão.**

**Yami: **...eu compreendo.

Yami lentamente se ergueu.

_Eu não estou sozinho._

_Eu tenho amigos. Eu tenho o Rei._

**Yami: **Eu não vou perder para a escuridão. Não hoje.

E então, com a Devoradora de Almas empunhada, ele encarou Luminos.

**Luminos: **Você acha que essa sua pequena luz pode salvá-lo da escuridão que eu comando?

Luminos acabou com a distância entre eles num único movimento.

**Yami: **— Ngh!

E Yami usou sua Devoradora de Almas para deter o golpe de Luminos.

**Yami: **Eu jamais perderia para alguém como você.

Yami o atacou com toda a sua força, tentando lançar Luminos para trás. Mas Luminos simplesmente se afastou de Yami, sem hesitar, e começou a rir.

**Luminos: **He, he, he…

**Yami: **Qual é a graça?!

**Luminos: **Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Luminos abriu completamente os braços.

**Luminos: **Para mim, parece que você está tentando resistir à escuridão. Tudo bem. Veja com os seus próprios olhos.

Yami se inclinou para frente.

**Yami: **O quê —?!

Luminos lançou para ele quatro cartas.

**Luminos: **Essas cartas são feitas das suas memórias. Avance pelos mundos que elas criarem, e logo você entenderá: procurar pela luz não é o caminho. Ela não lhe afastará da escuridão — não há como fugir da escuridão!

**Yami: **Não se preocupe, eu não estou fugindo. Tá certo. Eu vou passar por todos os mundos dessas suas cartas, e no final, se eu não tiver cedido para a escuridão... então eu venço.

**Luminos: **Eu tenho mais um presente para você.

Como se não houvesse nem ao menos prestado atenção em suas palavras, Luminos estalou os dedos, fazendo uma aura negra surgir ao redor de Yami.

**Yami: **O que você fez?!

Yami deu um pulo para trás, tentando se livrar daquilo, mas a aura estava presa a ele, envolvendo todo o seu corpo.

_Sinto uma sensação ruim no meu coração._

_É como se houvesse alguma coisa se_

_mexendo lá dentro. O que diabos... é isso?_

**Luminos: **Eu simplesmente temperei a escuridão que ainda resta no seu coração.

**Yami: **Você ainda acha que eu confiaria na escuridão?

**Luminos: **Usá-la ou não é escolha sua.

Lentamente, Luminos começou a flutuar até o topo do corredor.

**Luminos: **Estarei esperando, Yami — que você sinta, e volte a se entregar para a escuridão que há no seu coração!

**Yami: **Espera!

Yami tentou correr atrás dele, mas Luminos desapareceu bem diante de seus olhos. Lentamente, Yami abaixou o olhar, observando a palma de suas mãos.

**Yami: **O poder da escuridão.

_Ele disse que ainda restava escuridão_

_dentro do meu coração. Será que eu_

_terei que conviver com essa escuridão_

_dentro de mim para todo o sempre?_

**Yami: **Sinto o cheiro... de alguma coisa... que essência é essa? É tão familiar...

Era como se o ar ao redor houvesse mudado desde que Luminos partira.

**Yami: **Esse cheiro... é o aroma da escuridão. Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo. A escuridão se infiltrou até na minha pele.

_É bem parecido com o cheiro que eu_

_sentia vindo da Malévola, do Gancho e dos_

_Sem-Corações — de seres das trevas como_

_eles. Cheirando assim... é como se eu_

_fosse uma ferramenta da escuridão._

**?: **Não se preocupe, Yami.

Yami ergueu o olhar ao som da voz — e parado diante dele, estava o Rei.

**Yami: **Sua Majestade! O que aconteceu? Eu tô vendo... através de você.

A figura do Rei que se encontrava diante dos olhos de Yami parecia prestes a desaparecer a qualquer momento.

**Mickey: **Engraçado, né? Eu só posso enviar uma pequena porção do meu poder para esse lugar. É por isso que eu tenho um pedido para te fazer.

Yami ergueu o olhar e observou o Rei.

**Yami: **Um pedido?

**Mickey: **Ouça, Yami. Só porque você cheira à escuridão, não se esqueça de quem você é. Você tem que lutar contra a escuridão dentro de si! Não vai ser nada fácil, eu sei. Mas por favor, não se esqueça. Mesmo na escuridão mais escura, sempre haverá uma pequena luz.

**Yami: **A luz dentre a escuridão...

**Mickey: **Você e eu a vimos. A suave luz que havia lá ao longe, dentro da Porta das Trevas — a luz de Kingdom Hearts — ela vai te mostrar o caminho. Por favor, não desista. Acredite na luz. Estou pedindo do fundo do meu coração.

_Não desistir. Acreditar. Mas é difícil,_

_sentindo o meu corpo emanar_

_esse cheiro tão forte de escuridão —_

**Mickey: **— Yami?

**Yami: **— Tá bem. Eu vou dar o meu melhor.

_Eu quero, sim, acreditar nas palavras do Rei._

_Se a luz de Kingdom Hearts também brilhar em_

_mim... se a luz não fluir apenas para o Sora, mas_

_para mim também... talvez eu possa acreditar._

**Mickey: **Confia em mim. Eu vou tentar encontrar uma forma de alcançá-lo. Eu vou chegar aí. Eu prometo.

O Rei estendeu a mão, e Yami tentou apertá-la. Mas, sua mão atravessou a dele por completo.

**Yami: **Eu não consigo tocá-lo — você... é uma ilusão?

**Mickey: **Não se preocupe. Nós apertamos as mãos... em nossos corações, lembra? Nós estamos conectados, você e eu.

**Yami: **— É, eu acho que sim...

_Mas de uma forma terrivelmente_

_passageira... e um tanto quanto solitária._

**Mickey: **Bem, eu vou indo nessa.

E o Rei desapareceu, com um sorriso em seu rosto.

**Yami: **Então, agora eu estou sozinho de novo, não é...?

Yami deu um breve suspiro, e então partiu para a porta adiante, que levava ao próximo andar.

{ . . . }

**RECORDE 02**

**- RECORDAÇÃO -**

Do outro lado da porta havia um mundo ricamente colorido.

**Yami: **Aqui é... Monstro.

Yami andou em frente, pisando no chão que estranhamente se contorcia.

_Eu encontrei com o Sora aqui. Ele continuava_

_sendo o mesmo — não, ele já estava ficando mais_

_forte do que era antes. E por alguma razão, eu_

_estava zangado comigo mesmo por isso._

**?: **O que você tá fazendo?

Diante da repentina voz que viera de trás dele, Yami se pôs em posição de combate. O rosto do dono da voz, então, surgiu de trás de seu esconderijo.

**Yami: **— Pinóquio!

Pinóquio se aproximou de Yami, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

**Pinóquio: **Como você sabe o meu nome?

_Um boneco com um coração._

_Pinóquio. Querendo saber o segredo_

_desse coração, eu o sequestrei._

**Yami: **Como...? Eu não sei.

**Pinóquio: **Você tá sozinho?

**Yami: **Sim, sozinho.

Pinóquio continuava parado diante dele, observando-o.

**Pinóquio: **Oh, então você tá que nem eu!

No momento em que disse isso, seu nariz começou a crescer.

**Yami: **Ah!

_Eu me lembro... é para o nariz dele crescer_

_quando ele mente. E isso quer dizer que_

_o Pinóquio não está sozinho. Há uma_

_enorme diferença entre ele e eu, o solitário._

**Yami: **Pinóquio, você não está sozinho, não é mesmo?

**Pinóquio: **Uh... não. Eu tenho um pai. Você não?

**Yami: **Eu não tenho ninguém.

_Sim... eu não tenho._

**Pinóquio: **Oh, certo. Você está sozinho — waha!

Enquanto ria, o nariz de Pinóquio começou a crescer novamente.

**Pinóquio: **Não me faça mentir!

Ainda rindo, Pinóquio tentava conter o nariz em suas mãos.

**— Você não está sozinho.**

_Eu pude sentir como se ouvisse a_

_voz do Rei vindo de algum lugar. Mas_

_não há ninguém aqui do meu lado._

_Eu estou sempre sozinho. Eu acredito no_

_Rei, mas — eu me sinto tão solitário._

**Pinóquio: **Você não está sozinho, não é mesmo?

Pinóquio parara de rir, ainda tocando seu nariz, que enfim havia voltado ao tamanho normal — e então, ele desapareceu.

**Yami: **...como pensei, parece que eu estou mesmo sozinho.

Dentre um murmuro, Yami continuou seguindo em frente.

_Por que será que eu estou sozinho? Será porque_

_o meu coração foi tomado pela escuridão? Mas_

_eu venci a escuridão, uma vez. Não é o suficiente?_

_Eu não posso ser perdoado? Não é o suficiente_

_para que eu possa ver a Hikari e o Sora novamente?_

_Quando será que os verei outra vez? Como será_

_que nós três poderemos rir juntos outra vez?_

_Eu não sei. A única coisa que posso dizer com_

_toda a certeza é que eu tenho que seguir em frente._

_Eu tenho que saber a verdade. Se eu fizer isso,_

_então eu certamente saberei o que fazer._

**Yami: **...eu sei me virar sozinho.

Enquanto murmurava, Yami chutou uma protuberância melequenta que havia no chão, ao lado de seus pés. Nesse momento, a protuberância estourou, e uma onda de Sem-Corações surgiu.

**Yami: **Então vocês também estão aqui comigo, não é?

Yami empunhou a Devoradora de Almas. Alguns deles rapidamente vieram para cima dele. Yami deu um grande salto, acertando um Sem-Coração com sua Devoradora de Almas. Um Sem-Coração que certa vez estivera sob o seu controle, agora liberava um coração e desaparecia dentre a luz.

_Se os Sem-Corações não_

_existissem — se ao menos não_

_houvessem pessoas que tentassem_

_usá-los — nós poderíamos ter_

_alcançado o mundo exterior com_

_a nossa pequena balsa._

Yami começou a se lembrar do que acontecera na noite de tempestade.

{ . . . }

_A tempestade veio, e eu parti para a ilha_

_para não deixar que a balsa fosse levada. Eu_

_corri pela chuva, e quando estava para chegar_

_na enseada, notei que uma enorme porta_

_havia surgido diante do lugar secreto. Eu me_

_perguntei por que será que havia uma porta em_

_tal lugar — e então, alguém me sussurrou._

**?: **Você não quer ir para o mundo exterior?

_Eu me virei e encontrei um homem_

_vestido num manto marrom._

**?: **Logo, a porta se abrirá. Mas não há nada a temer. Não há razão para ter medo da escuridão. Agora, vá — Yami.

_Eu não hesitei. Eu não pude derrotar_

_meu desejo de alcançar o mundo exterior._

**?: **Yami!

_Era a voz da Hikari. Ela estava correndo_

_até mim. Devia ter vindo para a ilha como eu._

**?: **...P...cesa.

**Yami: **— O quê?

_O homem havia murmurado palavras que_

_foram abafadas pelo som das ondas, e eu mal_

_pude ouvir. Mas agora eu sei o que o homem_

_disse quando viu a Hikari. Ele disse "princesa"._

**Hikari: **Yami! Vamos acabar perdendo a balsa!

**Yami: **Hikari — há uma forma de chegar ao mundo exterior sem a balsa!

**Hikari: **Huh?

_A Hikari olhou para mim com_

_uma estranha expressão em seu rosto._

**Hikari: **Mas e quanto ao Sora?

_Isso mesmo — o Sora sempre era a primeira coisa_

_com que a Hikari se preocupava. Mas eu também era_

_assim. Contanto que eu estivesse com o Sora, eu_

_poderia ir a qualquer lugar. Ou pelo menos isso era o_

_que eu pensava. E além disso, tendo a Hikari, quem_

_eu acreditava que tinha conhecimento sobre outros_

_mundos, junto comigo... nós podíamos ir a qualquer_

_lugar, ou pelo menos isso era o que eu pensava._

**Yami: **O Sora e a Hikari também podem vir, né?

_O homem silenciosamente consentiu, em_

_resposta à minha pergunta. Ele, então, desapareceu,_

_como se houvesse sido engolido pela porta._

**Hikari: **Ei, Yami... o que foi...?

_Sob a chuva, eu não conseguia ver_

_muito bem a expressão no rosto da Hikari._

**Yami: **Hikari, espere aqui, na frente da porta. Eu vou atrás do Sora!

**Hikari: **Espera, Yami!

_Eu saí correndo, ignorando a voz da Hikari. Porque_

_eu tinha que ir atrás do Sora. Sora! Sora! Sora! A gente_

_pode sair desse mundo! Eu sabia que ele viria para a_

_ilha, preocupado com a balsa. Eu logo o encontrei._

**Sora: **Yami! Cadê a Hikari? Eu pensei que ela tava com você!

_As primeiras palavras_

_do Sora foram sobre a Hikari._

**Yami: **— A porta se abriu.

**Sora: **O quê?

_Sora parou de andar, com uma_

_expressão esquisita em seu rosto._

**Yami: **A porta se abriu, Sora. Agora podemos ir para o mundo exterior!

**Sora: **Do que você tá falando?! Temos que encontrar a Hikari —!

_O Sora tá sempre falando da Hikari. E a Hikari_

_tá sempre falando do Sora. Mas de agora em diante,_

_as coisas seriam diferentes, com toda a certeza._

**Yami: **A Hikari virá conosco! Quando passarmos pela porta, pode ser que a gente não possa mais voltar. Podemos nunca ver os nossos pais novamente. Não haverá volta. Mas essa pode ser a nossa única chance. Não podemos deixar o medo nos impedir! Eu não tenho medo da escuridão!

_Eu levantei minha mão para o Sora._

_Vamos nessa, vem — Sora!_

**Sora: **Yami —

_Com o rosto um tanto inquieto, Sora tentou agarrar a_

_mão que eu levantara. Naquele momento, eu nem_

_sequer notei o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor._

_Eu nem sequer olhei. Sora, do outro lado da minha_

_mão erguida, era muito mais importante do que todo o_

_resto. Só mais um pouco e minha mão o alcançaria._

**Yami: **— Sora!

_Eu chamava por ele, e naquele instante, percebi que_

_estava envolto pela escuridão. A escuridão havia encoberto_

_o meu corpo — mas não havia razão para ter medo da_

_escuridão! E então — envolto nessa mesma escuridão — a_

_minha consciência se apagou — e no instante seguinte,_

_eu acordei em algum lugar da Fortaleza das Trevas._

{ . . . }

_A partir daquele momento, eu estava sozinho._

_Por que será que eu não notei a escuridão me_

_encobrindo? Eu já não conseguia ver mais nada._

**Yami: **Toma isso!

Yami golpeava os Sem-Corações que apareciam diante de si sem piedade com sua Devoradora de Almas.

_O que será que eu fiz de errado —?_

_O que me fez ter que ficar sozinho?_

Yami seguia derrotando os Sem-Corações, como se tentasse bloquear sua própria consciência.

{ . . . }

Castelo do Esquecimento, primeiro andar.

Sora estava parado diante do imenso corredor. Pateta, então, murmurou.

**Pateta: **Ei, vocês acham que a gente pode mesmo sair entrando?

**Donald: **Mas é preciso, se quisermos encontrar o Rei...

**Pateta: **O Rei?! O Rei Mickey está aqui —?

Surpreso, Pateta olhou ao seu redor. Sora se virou para eles.

**Donald: **Algo me disse que ele estaria aqui, tá certo?

Donald parecia confiante. Diante disso, Pateta encolheu os ombros.

**Pateta: **Mesmo? Porque agora que você mencionou, eu meio que estava pensando a mesma coisa.

**Sora: **Sério? Eu também!

_Esse sentimento esquisito_

_que eu tive antes de vir para esse_

_castelo — deve ter sido algum_

_tipo de premonição do que a_

_gente poderia encontrar por aqui._

**Sora: **Foi só dar uma olhada nesse castelo, e eu já soube: nossos amigos, aqueles que são mais importantes para nós — estão aqui.

E então, Sora se virou para a porta que havia ao topo de uma escada.

_Talvez — não, com certeza. Nós_

_vamos encontrá-los, com toda a certeza._

_Eu acredito nisso. O Yami só pode estar_

_em algum lugar desse castelo._

{ . . . }

Numa sala negra e obscura, Xeven trabalhava em alguma coisa. Havia uma marionete diante de seus olhos. Enquanto observava a marionete, que ainda não possuía rosto ou roupas, a boca de Xeven se contorceu até tornar-se um sorriso.

**?: **Eu já identifiquei a essência.

A voz viera de trás de Xeven, que rapidamente se virou. Lá estava Ixenzo.

**Ixenzo: **É do Yami.

**Xeven: **O quê —? Oh, você está falando sobre a presença que surgiu junto com a da Malévola. Yami, você diz? Ele emergiu do Reino da Escuridão?

_O Yami certamente desapareceu_

_quando foi para o lado da escuridão._

**Ixenzo: **Sua existência — ela certa vez foi duplicada pelas trevas.

Ixenzo parecia desapaixonado.

**Xeven: **Fascinante... foi por isso que você o confundiu com o Superior — o poder da escuridão dado ao Yami facilitou a sua fuga do Reino da Escuridão. Ele é um ser bastante interessante. Possui conexões tanto com a Chave-Espada quanto com o poder da escuridão. Acho melhor obter mais dados...

Ele se virou para a marionete novamente, e começou então a fazer alguma coisa nela.

**Ixenzo: **O que eu realmente quero saber é por que ele apareceu aqui, no Castelo do Esquecimento.

Xeven, que lhe havia dado as costas, se virou novamente, rindo.

**Xeven: **He, he, he — isso na verdade é bem simples. Sua existência ressonou com a de outro herói.

**Ixenzo: **Sora... está no castelo?

**Xeven: **Ele chegou há pouco — Luxarmia já está se utilizando dos poderes únicos da Maiko para mexer com as memórias do Sora. Manipular o seu coração.

**Ixenzo: **Sem nem ao menos nos consultar.

Por alguma razão, Xeven parecia estar bastante feliz com tudo isso. Ixenzo quietamente o ouvia.

**Xeven: **Parece que ele quer desesperadamente tomar o Mestre da Chave-Espada para si — mas que plano tolo. O Sora não é uma existência tão interessante. A entidade que possui verdadeiro valor — é o Yami, o herói das trevas!

E após a declaração, Xeven voltou a fazer ajustes na marionete diante de si. Ixenzo ficou apenas observando suas costas.

{ . . . }

_Eu continuo seguindo em frente, mas não_

_vejo nada além desses Sem-Corações._

**Yami: **Por quê...?

Yami golpeava-os com a Devoradora de Almas, como se desejasse atingir os sentimentos ruins dentro de seu próprio coração.

_Não resta nada além de escuridão dentro_

_do meu coração, e por isso, os únicos_

_que posso encontrar são os Sem-Corações,_

_correto? Mas o Pinóquio estava aqui._

_Tem que haver outros, também. Sora — eu_

_tinha que ter encontrado você, também._

Quando atingidos, os diversos Sem-Corações desapareciam numa fraca luz.

_Para onde será que eles vão, quando_

_desaparecem? Será que retornam_

_para o Reino da Escuridão? E eu? Será_

_que eu também vou pro mesmo lugar_

_que eles, quando eu desaparecer?_

Após enfim acabar com todos os Sem-Corações, Yami começou a controlar sua respiração. Foi quando, de repente, uma grande e arredondada protuberância caiu de cima de sua cabeça.

**Yami: **Wha —!

Yami deu um salto para trás e empunhou a Devoradora de Almas. Era um enorme Sem-Coração — a Jaula Parasita. Esta criatura tinha um corpo grande e arredondado, com gigantescos braços que se moviam para cima e para baixo. Sua enorme boca tinha protuberâncias que se uniam de tal forma que lembrava uma prisão.

**Yami: **Bem quando eu tô de mau humor —!

Yami se lançou para cima da Jaula Parasita. Mas então, no mesmo instante, uma névoa negra começou a ser emitida pelo corpo de Yami.

**Yami: **Huh?

Yami parou e olhou para suas mãos. Elas também estavam envoltas por uma forte escuridão — que então se espalhou por todo o seu corpo.

**Yami: **— O que é isso?

Enquanto murmurava, a Jaula Parasita o golpeou com seu braço.

**Yami: **Ugh —!

Mas o golpe não foi o suficiente para derrubar Yami. Ele continuava de pé, como se houvesse absorvido o ataque. E então, o corpo de Yami foi encoberto por um traje negro.

**Yami: **Isso é...?

A Jaula Parasita tentou empurrá-lo com toda força, utilizando seu braço, mas Yami o atingiu com a Devoradora de Almas.

_Essa energia destrutiva é tão forte_

_que até eu consigo sentir. E esse traje_

_é o mesmo da época em que eu estava_

_sob o controle do Luminos. Em outras_

_palavras, essa escuridão é —_

**"Eu simplesmente temperei a escuridão que ainda resta no seu coração."**

Yami se lembrou das palavras de Luminos.

**Yami: **...então isso quer dizer que a escuridão que há dentro do meu coração me faz mais forte?

Yami mordeu o lábio e olhou para a palma da mão. Foi quando o braço da Jaula Parasita o golpeou novamente. Mas — não fez nem sequer um arranhão no corpo de Yami. E então, surgindo sobre a cabeça da criatura, Yami desferiu um golpe da Devoradora de Almas.

A Jaula Parasita soltou um grande urro, transformando-se em partículas de luz, e então desapareceu. Assim como quando fizera o traje obscuro se prender ao corpo de Yami, a escuridão lentamente o rodeou, e Yami voltou ao normal.

**Yami: **O poder da escuridão...

_Poder, velocidade, tudo,_

_é tudo melhor do que o normal._

Yami sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

_Será que eu vou acabar sendo engolido_

_pela escuridão...? Isso me lembra,_

_sinto como se o aroma da escuridão que_

_me cerca houvesse ficado mais forte._

Yami apertou os punhos, e então foi até a porta que aparecera assim que a Jaula Parasita desapareceu.

{ . . . }

Do outro lado da porta, havia outro corredor feito de mármore. Mas, diferente das outras vezes, neste havia um homem parado lá.

**?: **Então, creio que você seja o Yami.

Yami encarou o homem sem nem empunhar a Devoradora de Almas.

**Yami: **...quem é você? Você está com o Luminos?

O homem, dono de um pálido rosto e de cabelos compridos, vestia algo que parecia um manto negro. A única coisa que Yami conseguia entender com clareza era o aroma da escuridão que também emanava deste homem.

**?: **Se eu estou com o Luminos —? Bem, você está meio correto. Digamos que ele não é o Luminos com o qual você está familiarizado. Ele é o Luminos e ele não é o Luminos — em outras palavras, podemos dizer que ele não é ninguém.

O homem lentamente andou até Yami.

**Yami: **Ninguém? Charadas nunca foram o meu forte. E eu estou de mau humor no momento. Seja mais claro.

**?: **Ele não pertence nem à luz e nem às trevas, caminhando no crepúsculo que há entre elas.

_Não pertence a nenhum — não_

_tem um lar, assim como eu._

**?: **He, he, he... está entendendo agora? Oh, sim, você também caminha entre a luz e a escuridão. Parece que nós temos muito em comum.

**Yami: **Talvez —

Yami lentamente empunhou a Devoradora de Almas.

**Yami: **Como você disse, ainda há mesmo escuridão dentro de mim. Mas e daí? A escuridão é o meu inimigo! Assim como você, emanando esse fedor horrível!

**?: **Oh ho! Então é uma luta o que você quer. Muito bem — então é isso que eu vou te dar!

O homem de repente invocou um enorme escudo azul em sua mão.

**Yami: **É isso mesmo que eu quero!

Yami saiu correndo na direção do homem — mas ele desapareceu diante dos seus olhos.

**Yami: **O quê?!

**?: **Bem aqui.

As lâminas do escudo atingiram Yami por trás, ferindo-o.

**Yami: **Uh —

**?: **Você não vale nem para se mencionar. He, he... agora, congele!

Uma série de enormes pedaços de gelo atacou Yami pela frente.

**Yami: **—!

Yami não conseguiu se esquivar.

**?: **Você é tão fraco assim sem o poder da escuridão?

De joelhos, Yami o encarou.

**Yami: **— Não!

**?: **Você deveria usar o poder da escuridão — você tem esse direito.

**Yami: **Eu odeio a escuridão! Eu não usarei o seu poder!

**?: **He, he... muito bem, então.

Rindo, o homem se moveu e, de repente, já estava bem ao lado de Yami.

**Yami: **Ugh —!

Yami usou a Devoradora de Almas para bloquear o golpe do homem, quase sendo atingido novamente.

**?: **Sinta o ódio — e mostre-me o poder obscuro dentro de você!

**Yami: **E-eu...

Numa fraca voz, Yami tentou se levantar e seu corpo foi encoberto por uma névoa negra.

**Yami: **Pare —

**?: **He, he…

O homem se afastou.

**Yami: **— Isso...

_É como se a escuridão estivesse_

_transbordando do meu coração, como_

_se eu houvesse me rendido a esses_

_meus sentimentos de raiva —_

Yami notou que havia se transformado novamente, e entrou em desespero.

**?: **Agora nós somos iguais — não, você ainda pode usar mais do seu poder da escuridão. Vamos!

O homem se lançou contra Yami novamente e o atacou com seu escudo. Mas Yami ergueu a Devoradora de Almas e arrancou o escudo de sua mão.

**?: **Soberbo!

O escudo do homem desapareceu do chão, no mesmo lugar onde caíra.

**?: **Eu encontrei, fluindo por dentro de você, uma escuridão de formidável poder crescendo! Acredito que tenha valido à pena passar por todo o problema de provocá-lo.

Sem conseguir se mover, Yami apenas continuou encarando-o.

**Yami: **...quer dizer que você me enganou?

**?: **Todo esse excitamento me providenciou dados inestimáveis — eu devo realmente agradecer a você, Yami!

E isso foi tudo o que o homem disse antes de desaparecer, gargalhando.

**Yami: **— Aquele filho da...

O poder de Yami fora drenado, e seus joelhos caíram ao chão.

**Yami: **Por quê —?

_Trajes negros que poderiam ser confundidos_

_com a própria escuridão — e a luz emanada pela_

_Devoradora de Almas. Será que eu realmente_

_não tenho outra escolha, será que tudo o que me_

_resta é mesmo depender da escuridão —?_

{ . . . }

**Sora: **Eu me lembro!

Donald se virou ao ouvir o grito de Sora.

**Donald: **Se lembra de quê?

**Sora: **Tinha uma outra garota.

Sora parecia falar consigo mesmo. Pateta olhou ao redor.

**Pateta: **O quê? Uma garota? Aonde?

**Sora: **Não, não, tô falando das ilhas aonde eu morava.

_Ele deve estar falando das ilhazinhas_

_aonde ele, o Yami e a Hikari viviam._

**Pateta: **As... Ilha — Ilhas... alguma-coisa?

**Sora: **As Ilhas do Destino! Lá nas ilhas, além da Hikari e do Yami, tinha uma outra garota que era minha amiga. Nós quatro brincávamos juntos o tempo todo.

Sora começou a falar do que havia se lembrado —


	3. RECORDE 03: REAL

**RECORDE 03**

**- REAL -**

No centro de uma sala obscura, Ixenzo se encontrava imóvel, de braços cruzados. E então, Aelexus apareceu. Ele olhou ao redor da sala, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e então se aproximou de Ixenzo.

**Aelexus: **Onde está o Xeven?

**Ixenzo: **Está terminando a Réplica baseada nos dados do Yami.

Ixenzo o encarou.

_Se ele conseguir completar a Réplica,_

_então nós também teremos uma chance._

**Aelexus: **E quanto ao Sora?

**Ixenzo: **Os poderes de Maiko estão sendo usados para embaralhar suas memórias enquanto nós conversamos. Luxarmia pode acabar muito bem conseguindo torná-lo sua marionete. Sora seria uma posse extremamente valiosa para a Organização... mas as ações do Luxarmia e da Nerlaxe, eles — me deixam um tanto inquieto.

_Eu sei que o Luxarmia e a Nerlaxe estão_

_tramando algo juntos. Além disso, tem mais_

_outro homem em comando nos andares_

_superiores do Castelo do Esquecimento —_

**Aelexus: **E daí tem o Alex. Quem sabe o que esse daí pensa...?

A voz de Aelexus parecia descontente.

**Ixenzo: **Xeven deve cuidar disso. Sua Réplica logo estará completa.

Dentre seu doce tom de voz, Ixenzo enfim olhou para Aelexus.

_O número do Xeven é mais alto do que_

_os nossos, na hierarquia da Organização._

_Nossos números não possuem qualquer_

_ligação direta com a nossa força ou posição,_

_mas ainda assim, ele é nosso veterano desde_

_que o conhecemos. E o nosso relacionamento_

_é desse jeito desde quando nós éramos os_

_nossos "outros" — quando possuíamos os_

_nomes de Veen, Leaseu e Zenio. Talvez o_

_nosso relacionamento tenha se quebrado, ou_

_até se desarrazoado. Porque por mais que_

_aquele sujeito seja o primeiro membro da_

_Organização, nós somos ligados pelo mundo._

**Aelexus: **Mas o Xeven despreza o Luxarmia. Pense na confusão que isso causaria.

Aelexus desviou o olhar. Por um instante, Ixenzo abriu um pequeno sorriso, e então abaixou o olhar.

**Ixenzo: **Então devemos contar para ele. Não é melhor que a gente deixe o Xeven resolver tudo do que deixar para que nós o façamos?

{ . . . }

O mundo do outro lado da porta era familiar. Yami caminhou a passos lentos pelo convés, que se movimentava ligeiramente. Antes que Yami pudesse perceber, a presença da escuridão que rondava seu corpo diminuíra, e ele retornou a sua forma original. Erguendo o olhar, Yami murmurou.

**Yami: **O poder da escuridão...

Acima de sua cabeça, a lua navegava pelos céus. E então, ele pôde ouvir o som das ondas — aquele era o navio do Capitão Gancho. Numa pequena cabine, Yami havia passado todo o seu tempo observando o rosto de Hikari, que estava imóvel, como se em sono profundo.

A luz do luar brilhava sobre o cabelo de Yami, fazendo-o reluzir um belo tom prateado. Os cabelos sobre seu rosto balançavam diante da brisa do oceano. E Yami lentamente subiu as escadas do convés até a ponte de navegação. De lá, ele podia ver tudo.

**Yami: **— Sora...

Yami murmurou o nome do amigo que não deveria estar por lá. Até onde seus olhos podiam ver, não havia ninguém por lá. Yami cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos. A imagem de Sora estava diante de si. Ele estava bem ali, gritando para Yami, que continuava na ponte.

**"Você é estúpido. Mais cedo ou mais tarde — eles vão tomar o seu coração."**

_Por que será que eu me senti tão mal_

_por ouvir isso, naquele tempo?_

**Yami: **Hikari —

Yami se virou para observar a base do mastro. A forma de uma adormecida Hikari flutuava naquele ponto, como uma visão.

_Sem seu coração — ela não era a Hikari. É por isso_

_que eu queria trazê-lo de volta para ela. Mas — eu_

_não fui capaz de fazê-lo. Era só nisso que eu pensava,_

_e então, quando cheguei aqui, eu já controlava os Sem-_

_Corações e tentei matar o Sora. Não havia razão para_

_o Sora se preocupar comigo, com alguém assim —_

**?: **He, he...

Diante da súbita risada, Yami rapidamente se virou.

**Yami: **Quem está aí?!

A sombra sob seus pés começou a pular e dançar enquanto se erguia diante dele. Rindo, a sombra atacou Yami.

**Yami: **— Ugh!

_É verdade — aqui, eu controlei a_

_sombra do Sora, e o fiz lutar contra ela._

_Contra a sua própria sobra —_

O que havia diante de Yami era um ser manipulado pelas trevas, exatamente igual a ele. E no momento em que Yami golpeou sua sombra com a Devoradora de Almas, a aura negra o cobriu.

A sombra começou a gargalhar diante de Yami, encoberto pela escuridão, e então desapareceu.

**Yami: **Então isso — não é bom?

Sob a luz da lua, Yami observou sua mão, encoberta pela escuridão.

{ . . . }

No centro de uma sala obscura, ele assistia a uma enorme bola de cristal. Nesta, Yami podia ser visto, observando sua mão. Ao seu lado, Xeven sussurrava.

**Xeven: **O que acha? Ele tem medo das trevas.

Era impossível avaliar seus sentimentos através de sua expressão facial.

**Xeven: **Mas você é diferente. E sabe disso, não é mesmo? Você não tem medo das trevas.

Ele quietamente consentiu, diante das palavras de Xeven.

**Xeven: **Vá. Utilize o poder da escuridão. E então, derrote-o!

Ele novamente consentiu, diante das palavras de Xeven. E então, saiu da sala quietamente.

{ . . . }

Yami seguia adiante pelo navio, que balançava sobre as ondas.

_As únicas coisas que aparecem para mim são os_

_Sem-Corações — os Sem-Corações que certa_

_vez eu controlei por inteiro. As ilusões do Sora e_

_da Hikari que eu vi na ponte — aqueles que eu_

_realmente quero encontrar — eu não posso._

_Não há nada além de seres das trevas nos_

_mundos das minhas memórias —? Será por que_

_eu também sou um ser das trevas? Deve ser._

Yami destruiu outro Sem-Coração com a Devoradora de Almas.

_É como se toda vez que eu lutasse, o_

_aroma da escuridão que há ao_

_redor do meu corpo ficasse mais forte._

**Yami: **Por quê — por quê?!

_Quanto mais eu tento escapar dessa_

_escuridão, mais forte se torna o_

_aroma da escuridão que há em mim._

Yami parou no meio da pequena porta que dava na cabine do Capitão.

**"A Hikari jamais ficaria feliz por ver você ferindo as pessoas, ainda que fosse para recuperar o coração dela!"**

As palavras que Sora gritara naquela sala pareceram ecoar em seu ouvido.

_Então essa é a recompensa pelos meus_

_pecados —? Parece que sim. Essa é a minha_

_punição por obter o poder da escuridão para_

_recuperar o coração da Hikari, não é?_

**"Ouça bem. A luz nunca desistirá de você. Você sempre a encontrará, mesmo na mais profunda escuridão."**

_Essas palavras que o Rei me disse — nesse_

_momento, eu não consigo acreditar nelas._

_Não há ninguém aqui comigo — nem mesmo_

_o Rei. O que eu posso fazer — para que a_

_escuridão desapareça do meu corpo?_

Yami desceu correndo pelas escadas, voltando ao convés.

_O vento noturno é bom. É como se eu não_

_tivesse nada com o que me preocupar. A brisa_

_que vem do oceano parece um pouco com a_

_das Ilhas do Destino. É muito bom. Mas —_

Foi quando uma repentina voz ecoou.

**?: **Qual o problema, fedelho? Cadê todo aquele seu vigor de sempre?

Diante daquele som, Yami rapidamente ergueu o rosto. Parado diante de si estava Gancho — parceiro de Malévola e o capitão daquele navio.

**Yami: **Então você finalmente apareceu. Será que se eu derrotá-lo, poderei enfim sair desse lugar?

Yami empunhou a Devoradora de Almas. Gancho gargalhou.

**Gancho: **Ho — você apontaria sua espada a um velho companheiro?

_Essa risada é terrivelmente_

_obscura, comparada a_

_do Ganho que eu me lembro._

**Gancho: **Se você sair apontando sua espada a todos os seus amigos, então no final você acabará sozinho.

**Yami: **Você não é meu amigo!

Gritando, Yami se lançou contra Gancho, que deteve a Devoradora de Almas com seu gancho.

**Gancho: **Mas nós já fomos parceiros, não é verdade? Você pertence à escuridão, assim como eu.

**Yami: **Você tá errado!

**Gancho: **Mentiroso!

Gancho atirou Yami para trás.

**Yami: **Não é mentira! Eu só me juntei a vocês para salvar a Hikari.

**Gancho: **O seu objetivo não importa — você era um de nós. Você vai mesmo trair seus parceiros desse jeito?

**Yami: **Cale-se! Silêncio!

_Gancho — e Malévola. Eles nunca_

_deveriam ter sido meus amigos. Os meus_

_únicos amigos são o Sora e os outros!_

**Gancho: **É isso mesmo. Você fortalecerá o seu poder da escuridão, fazendo esse tipo de coisa — Yami.

**Yami: **Ele não vai se fortalecer!

Yami se ergueu, empunhando a Devoradora de Almas novamente.

**Gancho: **Então veja a si mesmo!

Diante das palavras de Gancho, Yami olhou ao seu redor.

_O aroma da escuridão está_

_ficando mais forte novamente —!_

**Gancho: **Não importa o quanto você corra, você não pode fugir da escuridão.

Gancho apontou sua espada para Yami.

**Yami: **Você tá errado —!

Como se tentasse se livrar da aura negra que o rodeava, Yami balançava a Devoradora de Almas em volta de si.

**Gancho: **Submeta-se ao poder da escuridão, Yami!

**Yami: **Silêncio —!

Yami se lançou sobre Gancho em um único golpe certeiro, e sua imagem desapareceu.

**Yami: **Eu não preciso do poder da escuridão...

Com as energias drenadas, Yami murmurava, soltando a Devoradora de Almas no chão.

_Por que... isso acontece...? Mesmo sem eu_

_querer usar o poder da escuridão. Mesmo que a_

_escuridão não esteja do meu lado. De pouco_

_em pouco, eu estou perdendo a habilidade de_

_acreditar em mim mesmo. Será esta... a verdadeira_

_identidade que eu estou buscando? Sem o poder_

_da escuridão, será que eu não consigo derrotar_

_ninguém? Eu terei que desistir, e deixar que o meu_

_corpo seja submetido ao poder da escuridão?_

Yami viu uma pequena porta no canto do convés.

_Eu sinto como se — eu não quisesse_

_saber a verdade. A verdade sobre mim —_

**— Acredite, Yami.**

Ele pôde ouvir a voz do Rei vindo de algum lugar. Mesmo sem conseguir vê-lo, Yami murmurou para o rei.

**Yami: **Acreditar no quê?

_Eu não consigo entender._

**— Mesmo na mais profunda escuridão, sempre haverá uma luz.**

Yami abaixou a cabeça.

**Yami: **Eu não entendo...

_Eu até sinto que quanto mais eu luto contra_

_a escuridão dentro de mim, mais forte_

_ela se torna... e isso é assustador. Eu estou_

_com medo. Com medo de mim mesmo._

_Estou com medo da escuridão dentro de mim._

_Eu já não consigo mais acreditar em mim._

**— Acredite, Yami.**

Ele ouviu a voz do Rei mais uma vez.

_A voz dele é tão poderosa — e doce. Eu ainda_

_não consigo acreditar em mim mesmo, agora._

_Mas se o Rei diz, então acho que posso acreditar._

**Yami: **Eu entendo, Sua Majestade...

Murmurando, Yami seguiu adiante.

{ . . . }

Ele estava esperando por Yami no corredor de mármore.

_Eu — certamente fui criado por um ser_

_inexistente... então o que isso faz de mim?_

_Mas não há por que nutrir tais perguntas._

Memórias obscuras ocupavam seu coração.

_Eu não faço nem ideia se essas_

_memórias são artificiais, ou se elas de_

_fato se originaram dentro de mim._

A porta se abriu. E por ela passou um rapaz que era exatamente igual a ele em aparência. Yami — que havia surgido na frente da porta — assustou-se.

**Yami: **Qu—quem... O que é você?!

**?: **Surpreso?

Respondendo, ele riu. Yami encarava o garoto diante de si.

**Yami: **Você —

**?: **É claro que está. Afinal, eu sou exatamente igual a você.

_Se eu estivesse no lugar dele,_

_eu estaria terrivelmente surpreso._

**?: **Te direi o que eu sou. Eu sou uma exata réplica sua que o Xeven criou a partir dos seus dados.

Ele — o garoto que possuía exatamente a mesma forma que Yami — Yami-Réplica gabou-se, com um sorriso no rosto. Empunhando a Devoradora de Almas, Yami encarou sua Réplica.

**Yami: **Então você é uma cópia minha?

**Yami-Réplica: **Eu não sou uma "cópia"!

A Réplica tentava controlar sua voz com firmeza, com uma clara expressão de desgosto em seu rosto.

**Yami-Réplica: **Não me importa se você é o "verdadeiro"! Você não é melhor! Nós podemos até compartilhar o mesmo corpo e os mesmos talentos. Mas tem um jeito bem fácil de nos diferenciar!

A Réplica apontou sua espada, que tinha exatamente a mesma forma que a Devoradora de Almas, para Yami.

**Yami-Réplica: **Diferente de você, eu não tenho medo de nada!

**Yami: **Você tá me chamando — de covarde?!

**Yami-Réplica: **Você teme as trevas! A escuridão que há dentro de você ainda te amedronta, não importa o que você diga — você é patético!

A Réplica conseguia entender com perfeição tudo o que havia no interior do coração de Yami.

_Medo — temor — do poder dentro dele._

A Réplica, que herdara seu coração, seu poder, tudo de Yami, entendia. Mas a Réplica não conhecia tal temor.

_Não há por que temer. Eu não sou_

_ninguém — se ao menos eu pudesse me_

_tornar o Yami. Se eu me tornasse o_

_Yami e usasse o poder da escuridão, eu_

_seria ainda melhor do que o original._

**Yami-Réplica: **Mas _eu_ sou diferente. Eu aceito a escuridão, e posso fazer com ela o que bem eu entender.

_Eu fui criado para ter a escuridão ao meu lado._

_Esse é o sentido da minha existência —_

** Yami-Réplica: **Então — eu posso varrer o chão contigo!

A Réplica deu um salto. Impacto, e a enorme onda de choque causada pelas duas espadas se bloqueando alcançou o corpo da Réplica. Fora o primeiro toque que ele sentira — e a prova de que ele era ele mesmo. A Réplica viu a luz brilhando nos olhos de Yami. E então, foi lançado para trás com uma grande força.

_Ele é forte — era para nós termos força_

_equivalente, mas ele é mais forte. Será que_

_isso quer dizer que eu ainda não tenho_

_um comando adequado sobre o meu poder?_

A Réplica caiu sobre seus joelhos, olhando para Yami, que foi caminhando lentamente até ele.

**Yami: **Ei, Cópia — pensei ter ouvido você dizer que ia varrer o chão comigo.

Chegando ao seu lado, Yami empunhou a ponta da Devoradora de Almas sobre o pescoço da Réplica.

**Yami-Réplica: **Hmph — não se esqueça, eu ainda sou novo. Eu vou ficar cada vez mais forte. Da próxima vez que lutarmos, você tá acabado!

Por fim, a Réplica se levantou.

_Eu não deveria ter perdido — porque_

_eu não tenho medo da escuridão._

**Yami: **Você não terá outra chance! Vou acabar com você aqui —!

Yami se lançou contra a Réplica com sua Devoradora de Almas, mas teve seu golpe repelido por um rápido movimento.

**Yami: **Guh —!

O corpo de Yami foi lançado para trás. Uma aura negra começou a rodear o corpo da Réplica. Olhando para Yami, a Réplica começou a gargalhar.

**Yami-Réplica: **Ha, ha, ha! É _tão bom_ ter a escuridão do meu lado! Você é _tão_ cego! Como pode ter medo de algo tão excitante?!

**Yami: **Silêncio!

**Yami-Réplica: **Hmph — então o covarde quer bancar o durão, agora. Até mais ver, Verdadeiro! Não vá sentir minha falta.

A Réplica virou as costas para Yami e fugiu.

**Yami: **Espera! Volta aqui!

{ . . . }

_O Yami é forte... bem mais forte que eu._

_Mas eu sou ele, e ele sou eu. Eu tinha total_

_confiança de que se eu comandasse o poder_

_da escuridão, eu seria mais forte do que o_

_verdadeiro. Foi o que o Xeven me disse._

A Réplica corria.

_Essa é a primeira vez que eu corro desde_

_que nasci. É uma sensação boa. Eu me_

_sinto assim com tudo. Tem um poder dentro_

_de mim — o que quer dizer que eu posso_

_usufruir do poder da escuridão. Isso é demais._

Foi quando uma voz veio de trás dele.

**?: **E então, o que você achou do verdadeiro?

A Réplica parou quietamente, sua boca se tornando um sorriso.

**Yami-Réplica: **Ele é um fracote. Eu logo serei muito melhor do que ele.

**Xeven: **Enquanto isso, não estaria interessado em conhecer outro que também é considerado um herói?

_O outro herói — eu sei o nome dele._

_Eu me lembro. O herói da luz chamado Sora._

**Yami-Réplica: **Se refere àquele tal de Sora? Ouvi que ele está em algum lugar do castelo. Quer que eu cuide dele pra você?

**Xeven: **Vejamos... sim... eu pretendo fazer um bom uso de você.

_A voz do Xeven faz eu me sentir mal,_

_mas eu não ligo para isso agora. Os meus_

_poderes tinham que ser maiores do que os_

_de qualquer outro. Eu quero testar isso._

**Yami-Réplica: **Não precisa se preocupar. O verdadeiro Yami não foi nada. E o Sora também não será. Eles não são páreos para mim.

Xeven pôs a mão em seu ombro.

**Xeven: **Venha comigo — vamos lá pra cima.

A Réplica fechou os olhos, sentindo a atmosfera mudar ao seu redor.

_Eu sou forte — eu não posso perder. De quem_

_é essa voz que está ecoando no meu_

_coração? É a minha...? Ou é a voz do Yami...?_

**Xeven: **Parece que, de alguma forma, eles também conseguiram entrar em contato com o herói da luz.

Ao ouvir a voz de Xeven, a Réplica ergueu o olhar, deparando-se com uma grande porta mais adiante.

_Parece que, de alguma forma,_

_nós nos se teleportamos do subsolo_

_para os andares mais superiores. _

**Yami-Réplica: **O que tem aí atrás...?

**Xeven: **O lugar aonde os subordinados da Organização se reúnem — é bom que você mostre o seu poder a eles, também.

**Yami-Réplica: **— Entendido.

Xeven desviou brevemente o olhar, querendo saber se a Réplica realmente estava consentindo e, então, abriu a porta.

{ . . . }

Yami corria pelo corredor, tentando alcançar a Réplica.

_Eu não posso perder pra_

_essa cópia, de jeito algum —_

**Yami: **Vem aqui! Apareça, Cópia!

Apesar de seus gritos, a Réplica não apareceu. Entretanto — em seu lugar, uma voz familiar ecoou pelo local.

**?: **Cópia? Oh, não... não creio que essa seja a palavra certa.

Yami parou e se voltou para a direção de onde vinha a voz. E parado diante dele, estava Luminos.

**Yami: **Do que você tá falando? Ele não é só uma cópia minha?

Luminos permaneceu no centro da sala.

**Luminos: **Está mais para um modelo. Ele é um exemplo do que você deveria tentar ser. Ele aceita a escuridão — assim como, certa vez, você me aceitou, sem hesitar. Mas agora, você tem medo. Talvez seja você quem está sendo o _falso_. Ainda mais quando finge não temer a escuridão.

**Yami: **Quando foi que eu tive medo da escuridão?

Gritando, Yami empunhou a Devoradora de Almas.

_Eu não tenho medo da_

_escuridão, nem um pouco._

**Luminos: **No interior dos mundos das cartas — você desesperadamente combateu a escuridão. Desespero é medo. Você luta conta a escuridão porque ela é o que te amedronta.

_Eu não estava desesperado — eu_

_nunca vou temer a escuridão._

Yami o encarava.

**Yami:** Huh — eu sei o que você tá tentando fazer. Você quer que eu pare de lutar com a escuridão, tentando me convencer de que o meu temor é o que me faz lutar. Eu não vou cair nessa. Eu vou continuar lutando.

**Luminos: **Garoto teimoso.

Numa voz calma, Luminos lançou uma carta para Yami.

**Luminos: **Então continue a lutar, se é isso o que deseja fazer. Eventualmente, você entenderá. Você não pode resistir à escuridão.

Luminos sorriu, e então desapareceu. Yami pegou a carta que fora lançada ao chão, murmurando.

**Yami: **Qual é o problema... de combater a escuridão...?

_Se eu continuar combatendo a escuridão,_

_acho que o meu coração vai quebrar._

_A escuridão que está dentro de mim... eu_

_ainda não consigo acreditar em mim_

_mesmo. Eu só acredito nas palavras do_

_Rei. Eu gostaria de saber — no que_

_será que aquela Cópia acredita? Lutas?_

{ . . . }

Do outro lado da porta, haviam duas pessoas vestidas como Xeven, paradas diante do mesmo tipo de bola de cristal que havia naquela sala do subsolo.

**Xeven: **Como é que você pôde ter sido rechaçada por alguém de significância tão limitada? Você é uma vergonha para a Organização!

Diante das palavras de Xeven, a mulher de cabelos dourados — Nerlaxe — abaixou o olhar. Quem lhe respondeu foi um homem de cabelos ruivos — Alex.

**Alex:** Como podemos ajuda-lo, Xeven? Não é muito comum vê-lo aqui no topo.

Ele nem sequer olhou para Xeven — continuava apenas observando a bola de cristal. Dentro dela, eram visíveis três formas humanoides. As memórias dentro da Réplica lhe diziam que aqueles eram Sora e seus amigos.

**Xeven:** Eu vim dar uma mão. Vocês obviamente acreditam que esse Sora tem um grande potencial — mas eu continuo desconvencido de que ele valha tanto mimo. Acredito que um experimento mostraria se ele nos é de algum valor.

**Nerlaxe:** Hmph, lá vamos nós de novo. Isso é só uma desculpa para você realizar mais um desses seus experimentos. Nada mais.

**Xeven:** Eu sou um cientista. Experimentos são o que eu faço, sim.

Ignorando a discussão entre Nerlaxe e Xeven, a Réplica caminhou até a bola de cristal. Com os olhos pairando sobre a Réplica, Alex abriu um breve sorriso.

**Alex:** Tanto faz. Pode fazer o que quiser. Mas se quer saber, eu acho que testar o Sora é só um disfarce, para que você possa testar o seu próprio servo.

Diante das palavras de Alex, a Réplica rapidamente ergueu sua cabeça.

_Servo — quer dizer que eu_

_sou um servo do Xeven?_

**Xeven:** Servo? Ele é o produto de pura pesquisa.

Xeven parecia irritado. Nerlaxe logo o interrompeu.

**Nerlaxe:** Na verdade, ele não passa é de um brinquedo!

_Eu sou — um servo, o produto de uma_

_pesquisa, um brinquedo — eu não_

_ligo para o quê os outros me chamam._

_Mas quando eu for mais forte que_

_o Verdadeiro, eu realmente não me_

_importaria de destruir esses caras._

**Xeven:** Hmph, você devia aprender a ficar quieta.

**Alex:** Enfim... já que você se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui, vai precisar disso. Um humilde presente para o meu superior. Espero que a use para nos dar um belo de um show.

Alex sorriu, lançando uma carta para Xeven.

**Alex: **Essa carta guarda as memórias da casa de Sora e Yami.

_O que isso significa...?_

**Xeven:** Você se acha o espertinho, não é mesmo? Muito bem — eu a colocarei em uso... vamos.

Ao som da voz de Xeven, a Réplica foi até o centro da sala. Atentamente, ele observava a carta nas mãos de Xeven.

**Yami-Réplica:** Mas é só uma carta. O que se pode fazer de bom com isso?

Lançando seu rosto na direção do da Réplica, Nerlaxe sorriu.

**Nerlaxe:** Com uma ajudinha da Maiko, você terá todas as memórias do verdadeiro Yami. Talvez a gente possa até conseguir que ela o faça esquecer que você não é nada além de uma mera cópia. Em outras palavras, vamos refazer o seu coração, para que você possa ser — exatamente igual ao verdadeiro Yami, tá bem?

Surpresa, a Réplica gritou.

**Yami-Réplica:** Vocês querem refazer o meu coração?! Mas o verdadeiro Yami não passa de um fracote que tem medo das trevas! O que eu iria querer com o coração de um perdedor?!

_Mesmo as poucas memórias que_

_eu tenho já enfraquecem o meu coração._

_Eu não quero, e nem preciso de qualquer_

_memória que possa vir do Yami!_

Nerlaxe se voltou para Xeven, ignorando as palavras da Réplica.

**Nerlaxe:** Alguma objeção, Xeven? Afinal, você quer testar o Sora, não é mesmo?

**Xeven:** Que seja feito.

A Réplica parecia revoltar-se.

**Yami-Réplica:** Como pôde?! Você tá me traindo?!

_Eu quero continuar sendo eu. Eu não_

_quero ter que compartilhar minhas_

_memórias com o Yami. Isso me enoja._

**Xeven:** Eu falei que faria um bom uso de você, não falei?

**Nerlaxe:** Relaxa, rapazinho. Eu acho que não vai doer _tanto _assim.

**Yami-Réplica:** Vou te mostrar o que é _dor_!

A Réplica se lançou contra Nerlaxe, mas foi ela quem o atirou longe, com um único golpe.

**Nerlaxe:** Brinquedinho estúpido! Achou que poderia me derrotar? De onde será que tirou uma ideia dessas? Mas — veja pelo lado bom. Junto com todo o resto que há nessa sua cabeça, a Maiko vai apagar a memória em que eu te jogo longe. Ao invés disso, ela vai implantar as memórias mais bonitinhas que você já viu! Não importa que sejam todas de mentira!

A Réplica foi envolvida pela escuridão.

**Yami-Réplica:** Não —

Sua consciência começou a se apagar, conforme a escuridão lhe abraçava.

**Yami-Réplica: **_Não_!

Seu grito — foi engolido pela escuridão.


	4. RECORDE 04: RÉPLICA

**RECORDE 04**

**- RÉPLICA -**

Ele estava numa profunda escuridão.

_Está tão escuro. Que lugar é esse?_

_Não consigo ver nada. Não consigo ouvir_

_nada. Afinal, quem sou eu mesmo?_

O garoto olhou para o seu próprio corpo.

_Calças azuis e uma camisa amarela. Luvas e_

_pulseiras negras. Meu cabelo é — prateado, pelo_

_que parece. Esse sou... eu? Algo me parece_

_terrivelmente errado. Eu jamais teria imaginado_

_que essa pessoa era eu. Mas — sim, sou eu._

O garoto começou a andar. Tudo a sua volta estava completamente escuro, e ele não sabia bem para onde estava indo. Ele apenas sentia que tinha que seguir em frente, e por isso o fizera.

**_- A porta logo se abrirá. -_**

_Eu acabei de ouvir uma voz._

**?: **Quem está aí?!

O garoto gritara. Diante do som de sua voz, ele levou uma mão até o peito, apertando-o.

_A minha voz — era mesmo assim?_

**_- Não há nada a temer. Não é_**

**_preciso temer nem mesmo a escuridão._**

**_Agora vá — herói das trevas. -_**

_Sinto como se eu já tivesse ouvido essa voz_

_antes, em algum lugar. Mas não consigo_

_me lembrar a quem é que ela pertence._

_Não — eu não consigo me lembrar de nada._

De repente, uma enorme onda de luz se espalhou pelo local. O garoto fechou os olhos diante do brilho cegante que ela emitia, e enquanto o fazia, um tranquilo som começou a fluir por seus ouvidos.

_Este — é o som das ondas?_

O garoto lentamente abriu suas pálpebras, e a diante de si havia um enorme oceano azul. As ondas iam e vinham gentilmente, tocando a areia da costa. Elas se detinham na areia, tão branca quanto elas.

Mais adiante, haviam dois garotinhos e duas garotinhas, conversando sobre alguma coisa com os rostos quase colados uns nos outros. O garoto estava perto deles, mas eles agiam como se não o houvessem notado. Parecendo estar irritado, o garotinho de cabelos castanhos se ergueu.

**?: **Você tem sempre que ser um completo idiota, né, Yami?!

Ele saiu correndo. A garotinha de cabelos negros o seguiu.

**?: **Sora, espera!

_Parece que o garotinho de cabelos_

_castanhos se chama Sora._

Para trás, ficaram a garotinha loira e o garotinho de cabelos prateados.

_O garoto de cabelos prateados — é tão_

_parecido comigo. Calças azuis e uma_

_camisa amarela. Luvas e pulseiras_

_negras. Seu cabelo é prateado, assim_

_como o meu — e seus olhos são azuis._

O garotinho de cabelos prateados se levantou, passando as mãos em suas calças para se limpar da areia. Ele se voltou para a garotinha continuava sentada.

**?: **Maiko, você não vai atrás do Sora?

Numa pequena voz, a garotinha — Maiko — respondeu.

**Maiko: **Se eu for atrás do Sora, daí você vai ficar sozinho, não é, Yami?

Ela pegou um caderno de desenho e alguns lápis de cor em suas mãos.

**Yami:** Eu não me importo em ficar sozinho.

E então, o garotinho chamado Yami virou suas costas para Maiko.

**Maiko: **O Sora tem a Hikari — e você tem a mim, Yami.

**Yami: **Huh?

Surpreso, Yami se voltou para ela novamente. Suas bochechas estavam um pouco vermelhas. Maiko deu uma gentil risada.

**Maiko: **He, he — Yami, posso desenhar o seu rosto?

Ela pôs os lápis de cor ao seu lado e abriu seu caderno de desenho. E então, como mágica, ela desenhou o sorriso de Yami em uma página que antes estivera completamente em branco. Yami e Maiko sorriram juntos.

**?: **Ei — vocês aí...

No instante em que o garoto chamou por eles — o mundo se distorceu.

{ . . . }

O garoto estivera adormecido numa grande cápsula. Diante de si, havia um homem vestindo um robe com um capuz negro que lhe cobria o rosto. Lentamente, o garoto abriu seus olhos. Notando isso, o homem abaixou seu capuz. Um longo cabelo claro foi revelado por baixo. A pele do homem era pálida.

{ . . . }

**- Conversão à 13% -**

{ . . . }

Os três corriam ao longo da praia.

_Nós três — a Hikari,_

_o Sora, e eu._

O garoto de cabelos prateados gritou para o de cabelos castanhos.

**"?": **Sora, espera!

Hikari corria atrás de Sora — e o garoto vinha por último. Hikari se virou para ele, gritando.

**Hikari: **Yami, vem logo!

_Esse é o mesmo nome do qual haviam_

_chamado o garoto de cabelos prateados que_

_eu vi lá na praia. O meu nome — é Yami?_

_Então — quer dizer que eu era aquele garoto?_

Lá na frente, Sora gritou.

**Sora: **Ela disse pra vir logo! Você é muito lerdo, Yami!

_Então — eu sou mesmo o Yami?_

Sua visão se distorceu de uma forma muito estranha, e o garoto parou. Havia um horrível som buzinando em seus ouvidos.

_Não consigo mais ouvir o som_

_das ondas. Estou ouvindo um som_

_estranho — que som é esse?_

Sua visão se acinzentou — e o garoto desmaiou novamente.

{ . . . }

O garoto estava diante de uma pequena caverna.

_Esse irritante barulho nos meus_

_ouvidos — parece até uma alta voz_

_urrando. Não — acho que aquele_

_outro som que eu estava ouvindo_

_antes era ainda pior do que esse —_

**"?": **Shh! Quieto...

O garoto se voltou para o outro que o seguia, lado a lado —

_— É o Sora, tenho certeza._

**"?": **A gente precisa tomar cuidado...

_Por que nós estávamos entrando nesse_

_buraco mesmo? Ah é — era porque o Sora_

_disse que tinha um monstro aqui dentro._

_Daí, nós dois viemos aqui para viver uma_

_aventura. Naquela época, até mesmo algo_

_assim era uma grande aventura pra nós._

O céu azul podia ser visto por um buraco aberto no topo da caverna.

**"?": **Viu só? Era só o vento que tava fazendo aquele barulho.

Sora cruzou os braços atrás de sua cabeça e deu um exagerado suspiro.

**Sora: **Aww, véi. Eu queria que fosse um monstro!

E então, o vento uivou novamente.

**Sora: **Calma lá! O que é aquilo ali?

Sora saiu correndo, tendo visto algo mais ao fundo da caverna. Sem parecer muito preocupado, o garoto foi atrás de Sora.

**"?": **Uma janela, ou talvez uma porta...?

**Sora: **Uma porta...?

De fato, era uma grande porta.

_Eu me lembro dessa porta. Tenho certeza que_

_já a vi antes... em algum lugar... aonde foi?_

O garoto procurou pela porta, mas não conseguiu encontrar uma maçaneta ou uma fechadura.

**"?": **Não vai abrir.

Ele se voltou para Sora, que estava chutando pedras junto a seus pés.

_O Sora é um ano mais novo que eu,_

_e as vezes eu acho que ele age como se_

_fosse uma criancinha, que nem agora._

O garoto chamou por ele.

**"?": **Ei, Sora — quando crescermos, vamos dar o fora dessa ilha. Vamos viver aventuras de verdade, não essas coisas de criança!

Sora olhou para o garoto, um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. O vento voltou a dar um grande uivo. O garoto se virou. A porta começou a emitir um brilho dourado — uma luz que se expandiu e envolveu o garoto.

{ . . . }

_Está me esmagando. Esmagando_

_o meu coração — está difícil de respirar._

_Por que será que dói tanto assim...?_

Ele estava numa sala negra e obscura. Apesar de ser bastante luxuriosa em suas decorações, a sala tinha um ar solitário. O garoto apertou o peito com uma das mãos, sofrendo com a dor.

**?: **Lembre-se...

O garoto ergueu o olhar. Diante dele estava uma mulher alta, trajando roupas negras. Ela carregava um cajado em suas mãos, e seu manto ia se arrastando pelo chão conforme andava.

_Tem um cheiro realmente_

_detestável vindo dessa mulher._

**?: **Depender demais dos poderes da escuridão pode acabar lhe custando o seu coração.

_Você deveria seguir o seu_

_próprio conselho._

Era o que ele queria dizer, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua boca.

_Por que estou pensando_

_algo assim? O que essa mulher_

_tem a ver comigo? Eu sou o_

_Yami, não sou? Eu não_

_sei... eu já não sei de nada._

{ . . . }

O garoto estava dentro de uma grande cápsula.

**?: **Réplica! Você me reconhece?

As pálpebras do garoto se abriram. Diante de si, havia um homem dono de um longo acabelo claro, vestindo um robe negro. O sorriso pintado em seus lábios era gelado, e o garoto achava um tanto assustador.

**?: **Você ficará forte — porque você ganhará o poder do herói das trevas.

O garoto fechou os olhos novamente.

{ . . . }

**- Conversão à 35% -**

{ . . . }

Hikari observava o pôr-do-sol. Sora estava sentado ao lado dela. E o garoto estava um pouco mais adiante. Dentre os três, havia uma pequena balsa.

**Hikari: **Então, supondo que você chegue em outro mundo — o que faria lá, Yami?

_Areia branca... o som das ondas._

_Essas são aquelas ilhas._

O garoto já havia se dado conta de que aquele nome era seu.

_Yami — esse é o meu nome. Mas_

_algo me parece um pouco estranho._

**Hikari: **Você vai ficar feliz só de ver outros mundos, como o Sora?

O garoto pareceu pensar um pouco na pergunta de Hikari.

**"Yami": **Bem, eu não tenho pensado muito sobre isso. É que — eu sempre quis saber porque estamos aqui, nessa ilha. Se existem outros mundos lá fora, por que tínhamos que acabar nesse?

O garoto desviou o olhar contra o brilho do sol que se punha.

**"Yami": **E supondo que existam outros mundos... então o nosso é só uma pequena peça de algo muito maior. Sendo assim, nós poderíamos facilmente ter acabado em outro lugar, certo?

_Essas ilhas minúsculas nesse mundo_

_minúsculo. Eu só queria tentar ver outros_

_lugares — lugares novos. Eu queria saber_

_porque estamos num lugar somo esse._

**"Yami": **É por isso que precisamos ir lá fora e descobrir. Se a gente continuar aqui sentados, nada vai mudar.

O garoto andou lentamente na direção da água.

**"Yami":** Vão ser sempre as mesmas coisas velhas de sempre. Então — temos que fazer alguma coisa.

**Hikari: **Você tem pensado bastante ultimamente, né?

_É só a minha imaginação,_

_ou a Hikari tá mesmo parecendo_

_estar um pouco solitária?_

**"Yami": **Graças a você. Se você não tivesse vindo pra cá, eu provavelmente nunca ia pensar sobre nada disso.

_É verdade... eu tinha uma queda pela_

_Hikari, tenho certeza disso. Ela era_

_especial para mim. Mas a Hikari... tinha_

_uma queda pelo Sora. E eu sabia._

**"Yami": **Hikari, obrigado.

_É por isso... a verdade é que, naquele_

_dia, eu queria dizer pra Hikari o_

_que eu sentia. Mas eu não conseguia._

**_- Eu posso fazê-la sua. -_**

O garoto se virou, ouvindo um sussurro vindo de algum lugar.

**"Yami": **Quem tá aí?

Antes que ele pudesse perceber, o oceano foi pintado inteiramente de preto.

**_- O que você quer ganhar? -_**

A voz parecia estar sussurrando bem no ouvido do garoto. O chão começou a se manchar de negro, como se ele emanasse trevas. A escuridão se espalhou — uma pura escuridão. E todo o seu corpo foi engolido por ela.

**_- Eu vou conceder o seu desejo. -_**

_Eu não quero que você o conceda._

_Eu quero fazê-lo com as minhas próprias_

_mãos. Mas, naquela época... eu queria_

_a Hikari só pra mim, seja lá como fosse._

_Eu? Não... o Yami. O Yami pensava que_

_a queria só para si, seja lá como fosse._

O garoto desmaiou dentre a escuridão.

{ . . . }

_Esse é o quarto que eu tinha_

_naquele castelo. O castelo da bruxa_

_Malévola, a Fortaleza das Trevas._

**"Yami": **— Hikari... Sora...

_Eu decidi que faria qualquer_

_coisa para recuperar o coração_

_da Hikari. Mesmo que isso_

_significasse ter que manchar_

_as minhas mãos com escuridão._

O garoto se levantou da cama, e deixou o quarto.

_Subindo essas escadas, eu_

_podia ir a uma pequena varanda_

_que havia ao topo da torre._

O garoto gostava de observar a vista lá de cima.

_Parecia que o vento soprava pelo_

_buraco vazio no meu coração._

_Como se eu fosse a única pessoa_

_no mundo inteiro. Como se —_

O vento frio acariciava suas bochechas.

{ . . . }

Quando deu por si, o garoto notou que estava em meio a praia. Diante dele, Sora estava olhando para o caderno de desenho de Maiko.

**Sora: **Não se parece nada comigo!

Maiko olhava para Sora. Ela parecia ansiosa. Um retrato de Sora havia sido desenhado em seu caderno. Parecia que Sora não estava satisfeito com ele.

**"Yami": **Eu acho que parece.

O garoto se aproximou, olhando para o desenho. Era uma retratação muito similar da expressão furiosa de Sora.

**Sora: **Isso?! Isso não tem nada a ver comigo!

Sora tentou puxar o caderno de desenho das mãos de Maiko.

**Maiko: **Me devolve, Sora!

Maiko gritou — e no mesmo momento, dentre um som cortante, o caderno de desenho se rasgou.

**"Yami": **— Sora?!

O garoto gritou. E diante dos olhos das duas crianças, o caderno foi se partiu em pedaços.

**Maiko: **...você é desprezível...

Quase chorando, Maiko se agachou para reunir os pedaços de seu caderno de desenho rasgado. Mas Sora a empurrou, pisoteando os pedaços rasgados.

**Maiko: **Sora... eu... nunca mais... _quero ver você de novo_!

Maiko gritou, dentre lágrimas.

**_- Sora, eu nunca mais quero_**

**_ver você de novo —! -_**

E então, ele perdeu a consciência.

{ . . . }

De forma condescendente, Nerlaxe se voltou para Xeven, que digitava algo em um painel.

**Nerlaxe: **Sério?

**Xeven: **Mas é claro.

Ao lado deles, Maiko olhava para o garoto adormecido dentro da cápsula.

**Maiko: **Eu sinto muito...

Era impossível saber se o murmuro o havia alcançado ou não.

{ . . . }

**- Conversão à 43% -**

{ . . . }

O garoto estava num corredor feito de mármore. Aquela sala parecia ser, de alguma forma, parte de um grande castelo. O garoto olhou ao seu redor.

**"Yami": **Aonde estou...?

_Eu não me lembro desse lugar._

Uma porta se abriu, e ele sentiu a presença de alguém correndo até ele.

**?: **Você é o — Yami?!

_O dono dessa voz é o — Sora._

_E o meu nome é Yami._

Sentindo seu coração responder àquele nome, o garoto desviou o olhar para Sora. Correndo até ele como se o fosse agarrá-lo num abraço a qualquer momento, Sora parou bem na frente do garoto.

_Por alguma razão, sinto que as_

_minhas memórias estão terrivelmente_

_vagas. Por que... eu estou aqui?_

**Sora: **O que _você _tá fazendo aqui?

**"Yami": **Não está feliz em me ver? Me avise se eu estiver no caminho — cê sabe, de algo que for mais importante.

Tais palavras pularam da boca do garoto, e ele bufou para Sora — mesmo se sentindo inquieto.

_Nós estávamos... separados, sim._

_E nós... estávamos procurando um pelo_

_outro... eu acho. E agora, estamos_

_procurando pela Maiko. Acho que esse_

_é o sumário... espera, "sumário"?_

Mesmo questionando duvidosamente a palavra "sumário" que surgira dentro de sua cabeça, o garoto encarava Sora.

Sora abaixou o olhar.

**Sora: **Huh? Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

**"Yami": **Hmph. Poupe as desculpas. Aposto que você já tinha se esquecido tudo sobre mim.

Mesmo enquanto falava, o garoto não podia esconder a irritação que sentia quanto a suas próprias memórias.

**Sora: **Você tá louco? Qual foi. Eu passei por isso tudo procurando por _você_!

**"Yami": **Mas não está mais, certo? Agora é só pela Maiko que você tá procurando. Você não liga pra mim.

**Sora: **Isso é mentira!

_O Sora nunca pensa em nada_

_além da Maiko. Eu também não... mas_

_você tem a Hikari. Então por que você_

_não me deixa ficar com a Maiko?!_

**"Yami": **Assim como você nunca ligou — nem um pouco, para os sentimentos dela.

Surpreso, Sora se sentiu paralisado.

**Sora: **Da Maiko...?

**"Yami": **Hmph. Eu sabia. Nunca pensou nisso, não é? Só porque você quer ver a Maiko — sinto muito — não é recíproco.

**Sora: **Quer dizer que...

_Eu não acho que a Maiko queira_

_vê-lo. Não depois do que você fez._

**"Yami": **Pra te dizer a verdade, a Maiko não quer nem olhar na sua cara.

**Sora: **Por que não?!

O garoto sabia que Sora estava perdendo suas memórias.

_Mas... mesmo assim, se esquecer_

_disso já é longe demais. Coisas_

_importantes... memórias importantes._

_O Sora está se esquecendo de_

_tudo. Até das memórias da época_

_em que ele estava comigo._

Mas o garoto não fazia ideia de como sabia que Sora estava perdendo suas memórias. E isso estava diretamente conectado a suas preocupações para consigo mesmo.

_Eu odeio o Sora. E a Maiko_

_também não quer ver o Sora._

Essa era a única coisa verdadeira que o garoto tinha confirmado dentro de si.

**"Yami": **Você deveria perguntar pras suas memórias — o motivo pelo qual a Maiko desapareceu das ilhas. Lembre-se disso, e você saberá.

**Sora: **Eu... eu fiz alguma coisa? É culpa minha? Yami...

**"Yami": **Vá pra casa, Sora. Eu vou cuidar da Maiko. Qualquer um que se aproximar dela... tem que passar por mim!

O garoto empunhou sua espada contra Sora. A escuridão o envolveu — o garoto podia sentir o poder fluir por seu corpo.

**Sora: **O que — o há de errado com você?! Era para sermos amigos!

**"Yami": **Qual é, Sora. Desde quando você já ligou pra mim? A Maiko não é a única que está farta de olhar pra você. Eu também estou!

Num grito, o garoto pulou.

_Por que eu não quero mais_

_olhar para o Sora? Por_

_que estou com tanta raiva?_

O garoto desferiu um golpe com sua espada, cada vez mais dúvidas surgindo dentro de seu coração.

**Sora: **Yami, para!

Sora mal fora capaz de bloquear o ataque do garoto com sua Chave-Espada. Ele gemeu.

**"Yami": **Ficou um pouco mais forte, heim?

Nas memórias do garoto, Sora sempre perdia seus combates.

**Sora: **Por quê — por que você não quer mais olhar na minha cara?!

**"Yami": **Hmph... eu só guardei isso lá dentro durante todo esse tempo. Eu sempre te odiei!

Dentre o grito, o garoto hesitou.

_Sempre...? Será que eu sempre_

_odiei mesmo o Sora? Eu não_

_sei. Eu não consigo me lembrar._

**Sora: **Se isso é mesmo sério, Yami — eu não vou pegar leve contigo!

Sora o golpeou com a Chave-Espada.

**"Yami": **Ugh —!

_Eu mal fui capaz de bloquear esse_

_ataque. Ele é muito forte. É_

_esse o poder de um ser verdadeiro._

**Sora: **Me fala, Yami... não foi você que ficou um pouco mais fraco?

_Esse sorrisinho no rosto do Sora... é_

_o melhor sorriso que se pode dar_

_a alguém de quem você é próximo._

O garoto se afastou.

_Eu não entendo como o Sora pode_

_ter essa expressão no rosto. Eu_

_não entendo. Estou triste. Estou_

_zangado comigo mesmo. E isso dói._

Dentro do garoto, suas memórias estavam anuviadas.

**Sora: **Yami! Por favor, espera!

Sora ia atrás dele, mas o garoto o empurrou e fugiu.

_Eu não entendo..._

O garoto estava aterrorizado com as coisas que não entendia.

_Eu tenho que sair daqui. Eu_

_quero ir para um lugar longe daqui._

_Algum lugar — bem longe._

{ . . . }

Nerlaxe e Xeven estavam ao redor do garoto, que havia desmaiado em meio ao corredor. Nerlaxe se aproximou, dando um leve chute nas costelas do garoto.

**Nerlaxe: **Ah, ha, ha — eu te disse que ainda era cedo demais. Você tá apressando as coisas, Xeven.

**Xeven: **Mas isso não aconteceu porque você disse que o Sora já estava vindo para esse andar?

Xeven recolheu o garoto em seus braços, virando as costas para Nerlaxe. De braços cruzados, ela parecia desinteressada.

**Nerlaxe: **Tá fazendo o quê?

**Xeven: **Nós apenas reescrevemos metade de suas memórias... e se a espiral das memórias dele se quebrar, a Réplica entrará em colapso. Certo, Maiko?

Olhando para o rosto do garoto, branco como uma folha, Maiko respondeu, numa pequena voz.

**Maiko: **Sim...

**Xeven: **Então você deve completar as memórias dele e fazê-lo lutar contra o herói.

Diante de suas palavras, Maiko obedientemente seguiu em frente.

**— Por favor, para com isso.**

Maiko pensou ter ouvido uma pequena voz, e logo se virou.

**Maiko: **— Réplica...?

**Xeven: **O que foi, Maiko?

Maiko fechou os olhos por um momento, e então retomou seu caminho.


	5. RECORDE 05: RIVAL

**RECORDE 05**

**- RIVAL -**

Yami corria. Conforme o fazia, percebeu que se lembrava de que a cidade pela qual corria era familiar. Ele havia ido lá apenas uma vez, com Malévola.

A Cidade da Travessia. Uma cidade de encontros — havia sido nessa cidade aonde ele se reencontrara com Sora. Era uma cidade bastante vívida, sempre cheia de pessoas.

Yami parou, olhando para uma pequena janela que emanava uma fraca luz.

_Foi aqui onde, naquela vez — eu vi o_

_Sora sorrindo. O Sora, rindo junto_

_com seus novos companheiros — eu_

_não quero ter que lembrar disso._

Mas só o que havia no coração de Yami era arrependimento.

_Naquela vez, por_

_que será que eu —?_

{ . . . }

O garoto estava na frente de uma casinha feita de tijolos. A área ao redor da casa era turva, e uma fraca luz era emanada pela janela. Lá dentro, estava Sora. O garoto observava a cena.

**?: **Viu só? É como eu lhe disse. Enquanto você procurava o seu querido amigo lá fora, ele simplesmente o substituiu por novos companheiros.

Ouvindo aquela voz, o8 garoto moveu seu olhar — era Malévola.

_Eu não conseguia me mover, só de olhar_

_aquela cena na janela. Eu podia ver o Sora_

_sorrindo com seus companheiros. O Sora_

_sorrindo, mesmo sem ter encontrado a Hikari_

_ainda. O Sora sorrindo junto com outras_

_pessoas que não nós. Mas, eu estava com_

_raiva — eu estava só — eu estava triste —_

**Malévola: **Evidentemente, ele agora os valoriza mais do que a você.

_Será? Talvez isso fosse verdade. Talvez o_

_Sora já tivesse se esquecido de mim. Para o Sora,_

_eu era — eu? Eu era — quem eu era mesmo?_

**Malévola: **Você estará melhor sem aquele garoto miserável. Agora, não pense mais nele e venha comigo. Eu o ajudarei a encontrar o que está procurando — Yami.

_Isso mesmo. Eu sou o Yami. Sou amigo_

_do Sora, e da Hikari, e — não... tinha_

_mais alguém, mais uma amiga. Quem era_

_mesmo? Eu não consigo me lembrar..._

A obscuridade do local pareceu, lentamente, ficar cada vez mais negra — e o garoto foi envolto pela escuridão.

{ . . . }

Maiko se sentou na praia, terminando um de seus desenho — na folha de seu caderno, o garoto, Sora e Hikari estavam sorrindo.

**"?": **Você não tá aí, Maiko?

Era o garoto — espiando a figura no caderno de desenho.

**Maiko: **É que — eu não consigo ver o meu próprio rosto, sabe?

**"Yami": **Oh.

Para o garoto, aquilo parecia ser triste.

_Devia ser porque ela nunca podia_

_se ver sorrindo ao nosso lado. Mas eu_

_queria fazer algo para mudar isso._

**"Yami": **Muito bem — então, que tal se eu desenhar você?

**Maiko: **Huh?

O garoto pegou o lápis de cor de Maiko em mãos e começou a desenhar.

_O meu rosto e o da Maiko, ambos sorrindo._

_Nós estávamos sempre rindo juntos._

_E sempre estávamos felizes — nós dois._

**"Yami": **Aí está, o que achou?

O garoto mostrou para Maiko o caderno de desenho, aonde ele havia feito os rostos sorridentes de ambos. Não era um desenho tão bom quanto os de Maiko, mas ela abriu um gentil sorriso.

**"Yami": **Obrigada, Yami.

_O sorriso dela é tão gentil_

_quanto o som das ondas._

O garoto sorriu, e nesse breve instante, um rugido ressonou pelo local.

**"Yami": **Huh...?

O garoto se virou, e o chão sob de seus pés de repente mudou, passando da praia para um penhasco — e uma gigantesca fera se lançou contra ele.

O garoto desvirou desesperadamente, e logo tratou de golpear a fera com a espada em suas mãos. Num grande urro, a fera caiu ao chão.

**?: **Para!

A voz ecoou ao redor — era Sora. O garoto lentamente se virou.

**"Yami": **Então, você finalmente chegou. Já tava na hora. Eu estive esperando por você. Nós sempre fomos rivais, não é? Você sempre me pressionou, assim como eu sempre te pressionei.

Falando casualmente, o garoto encarava Sora.

_É verdade — nós sempre lutamos um_

_contra o outro por tudo. A gente_

_lutava para ganhar coisas um do outro._

**Sora: **Yami... do que você tá falando?

As palavras de Sora fizeram com que o garoto abrisse um pequeno sorriso, e — ele proclamou.

_Eu sou forte. Eu vou proteger — a_

_Maiko e a Hikari. Eu vou proteger o mundo._

**"Yami": **Deixe a Chave-Espada escolher — o seu verdadeiro mestre!

E o garoto ergueu sua mão direita. No mesmo instante, a Chave-Espada de Sora vibrou, como se estivesse sendo puxada por uma grande força. Cobrindo-se de luz, ela desapareceu. E então — o garoto estava empunhando aquela Chave-Espada brilhante em sua própria mão direita.

**"Yami": **Você não tem o que é preciso para salvar a Hikari. Isso é comigo. Apenas o Mestre da Chave-Espada pode abrir a porta secreta — e mudar o mundo.

O garoto apontou a Chave-Espada na direção do céu. E naquele momento, uma forte escuridão começou a se espalhar, vinda do centro da Chave-Espada. O mundo se distorceu.

{ . . . }

O garoto corria, sem fôlego, questionando-se.

_A Chave-Espada que devia ser minha voltou_

_pro Sora novamente. Isso quer dizer que eu_

_sou mais fraco do que o Sora? Ou tem alguma_

_outra razão? Nós sempre fomos rivais. E eu_

_sempre venci. Menos — menos pela Hikari._

_Acho que eu não sou páreo pro Sora, afinal —_

E então, uma quieta voz sussurrou atrás dele.

**?: **Saiba disso — somente o coração que for forte e verdadeiro ganhará a Chave-Espada.

**"Yami": **Quem tá aí?!

Ele se virou, deparando-se com um homem coberto por um robe escuro.

**?: **Se você não fortalecer o seu coração, a Chave-Espada não o escolherá.

**"Yami": **O quê?! Você tá dizendo que o meu coração é mais fraco do que o dele?

**?: **Naquele instante, era.

O garoto abaixou o olhar, sentindo-se humilhado, e homem encapuzado se aproximou.

**?: **Entretanto, você pode se tornar mais forte. Você não demonstrou medo ao passar pela Porta das Trevas — ela não causou qualquer temor em ti. Mergulhe ainda mais profundamente na escuridão, e você ficará ainda mais forte.

O garoto balançou a cabeça lentamente.

**"Yami": **O que eu devo fazer —?

**?: **Na verdade é bem simples. Abra-se para a escuridão. Isso é tudo. Deixe o seu coração, o seu ser, se tornar a própria escuridão —

Com as palavras do homem, o garoto sentiu um grande poder dentro de seu corpo. Um poder com o qual ele não perderia para ninguém. O poder da escuridão.

_Com o poder da escuridão — eu não_

_posso perder para ninguém._

O garoto — saiu correndo.

{ . . . }

O garoto estava dentro da escuridão novamente.

_Não tem nada aqui — só uma negra e_

_profunda escuridão. Eu não sei para onde_

_ir. Essa escuridão parece ser capaz de_

_engolir existências, vozes, corações, tudo._

_Será que eu já estive aqui antes...?_

O garoto inclinou sua cabeça.

**?: **Yami!

Ele ouviu uma voz gritando.

_É verdade... o meu nome é Yami..._

**?: **Yami!

O garoto ouvia a voz vinda das trevas.

_De quem é mesmo essa voz?_

Ele abriu brevemente os olhos, e a luz do sol lhe ofuscou a visão.

_Que brilhante —_

**?: **Yami!

De repente, o rosto de Maiko surgiu diante dele.

**"Yami": **Wagh!

O garoto se sentou em surpresa.

**"Yami": **Dá um tempo, Maiko.

**Maiko: **É que você me assustou, Yami.

Maiko abaixou o olhar. Ela parecia um pouco triste.

**Maiko: **Você — parecia estar em dor.

**"Yami": **Eu estava sonhando — tinha uma _coisa_ negra gigante me dando força...

**Maiko: **Você ficou mesmo mais forte, Yami.

Maiko ainda parecia triste.

**"Yami": **O Sora também vai ficar mais forte.

Maiko balançou a cabeça.

**Maiko: **Não... você com certeza será o mais forte. Além do mais, o Sora —

Maiko desviou o olhar.

**Maiko: **— ei, Yami?

**"Yami": **O quê?

O garoto se levantou, limpando a areia em suas calças.

**Maiko: **Eu... é que tem uma coisa sobre o Sora — bem... e se eu te dissesse que, por causa do Sora, eu teria que ir embora das ilhas...?

**"Yami": **Do que você tá falando, Maiko? Não tem como algo assim acontecer!

O garoto abriu um sorriso.

_Não tem como. Nós sempre_

_vivemos felizes, aqui nessas ilhas._

**Maiko:** Não... eu...

Ao poucos, a imagem de Maiko começou a ficar distorcida.

**"Yami": **Maiko?!

**Maiko: **— Eu sinto muito... Yami... não... Ré... pli —

O garoto gritou.

**"Yami": **Maiko!

Mas a consciência do garoto foi envolvida pela escuridão novamente.

{ . . . }

Maiko estava diante de uma grande máquina.

_Não falta mais muito. Só mais_

_algumas memórias para ajeitar — mas._

No instante em que sua mão ia tocar no painel, uma voz a chamou por trás, e Maiko sentiu seus ombros tremerem.

**?: **O que está tramando, Maiko? Você não estaria prestes a alterar ao seu bel prazer as memórias falsas, estaria?

Maiko lentamente se virou, confirmando suas suspeitas com relação a dona da voz. Lá estava Nerlaxe, um breve sorriso estampado em seus lábios.

**Nerlaxe: **O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?

Virando as costas para Nerlaxe, Maiko olhou para o rosto do garoto, que era mostrado no monitor.

{ . . . }

**- Conversão à 87% -**

{ . . . }

Hikari ergueu um dos braços.

**Hikari: **Muito bem, quando eu contar — em três, dois, um: _Valendo!_

E no mesmo instante, um grande impacto atingiu sua espada de madeira. O garoto deteve o golpe de Sora, dentre um sorriso.

**"Yami": **Qual foi, Sora. Achei que você fosse mais forte que isso.

O garoto gritou, jogando Sora para longe com um golpe. Sora caiu de costas na areia, e o garoto apontou sua espada de madeira para o peito do amigo. Dentre um suspiro, Sora ergueu ambas as mãos.

**Sora: **— Aww, eu perdi.

**"Yami": **Já tá desistindo? Você ainda tem muito o que aprender, Sora.

Rindo, o garoto segurou a mão de Sora para puxá-lo. Sora também deu uma risada, aceitando a ajuda do garoto para se levantar.

**Sora: **Eu não vou perder na próxima vez!

O garoto respondeu Sora com um sorriso, e jogou sua espada de madeira na areia. Eles as viam como espadas de madeira, mas na realidade elas eram apenas varetas trazidas pelas ondas da praia. Eles nunca haviam tido espadas de verdade.

Correndo do ponto de onde assistira a luta de espadas, Selphie parecia estar bastante animada.

**Selphie: **Ooh-aah! O Yami é _tão_ forte~

Tidus pegou a vareta da areia.

**Tidus: **Agora é minha vez!

Sora empunhou a espada de madeira ainda em suas mãos.

**Sora: **Beleza então! Essa eu vou vencer!

O garoto assistia a situação, sentindo-se incrivelmente feliz e em paz.

{ . . . }

O garoto estava dentre uma escuridão sem fim.

**"Yami": **De novo...

_Eu já não sei quantas vezes eu_

_estive dentre essa escuridão._

Era aquela mesmo escuridão que sempre deixava uma impressão profunda dentre o resto de suas memórias confusas. Nelas, Hikari, Sora e Maiko também iam surgindo e desaparecendo.

**_- Você logo despertará. -_**

Ouvindo uma voz vinda de algum lugar, o garoto olhou ao seu redor.

**_- Qual é o seu nome? -_**

**"Yami": **O meu nome é... Yami.

O garoto respondeu a voz dentre as trevas, e então viu uma luz mais adiante.

**_- Então vá agora,_**

**_e feche a porta. -_**

Obedecendo a voz, o garoto foi correndo na direção da luz mais adiante. Na verdade, aquela luz parecia vir de uma grande porta. E lá estava o próprio garoto, tentando desesperadamente fechá-la.

**"Yami": **Isso significa...

No momento em que disse isso, a visão do garoto se distorceu.

**"Yami": **— Huh?

Quando se deu conta, o garoto percebeu que _ele_ estava desesperadamente empurrando a grande porta.

_Eu... troquei de lugar com ele...?_

_Não, não é isso... eu sou ele. Ele era eu._

O garoto olhou diretamente para o outro lado da porta.

**"Yami":** Toma conta dela.

E do outro lado da porta — Sora consentiu.

_Tá tudo bem. Eu vou deixar o Sora cuidar_

_da Hikari... e eu vou proteger a Maiko._

A porta foi lentamente sendo fechada, e no instante em que se fechou, um som atroador ecoou por todo o local. Tudo começou a desmoronar sob seus pés — e então, uma grande chuva de luz se iniciou. Uma infinidade de estrelas cadentes rabiscava o céu. O garoto olhou vagamente para elas.

_Essas estrelas cadentes são..._

**?: **Yami... eu tô com medo.

Ele estava no pequeno píer da ilha. Maiko e o garoto observavam as estrelas cadentes juntos. Haviam inúmeras estrelas cadentes naquele céu noturno. A luz parecia estar transbordando lá em cima, e eram tantas estrelas caindo que o garoto não conseguia contá-las.

**"Yami": **Isso é tão...

O garoto ia dizer para Maiko o quanto aquilo tudo lhe parecia estranho, mas conteve sua língua ao ver como ela estava amedrontada.

**Maiko: **Eu tô com medo...

_Eu estava sonhando?_

**"Yami": **Tá tudo bem — eu vou te proteger.

**Maiko: **Mesmo? Mas e se uma estrela cadente acertar as ilhas?

**"Yami": **Se uma estrela cadente vier pra cá, eu vou rebatê-la de volta pro meio do espaço!

O garoto sorriu para Maiko. E ela sussurrou.

**Maiko: **Promete —?

**"Yami": **Eu prometo.

O garoto respondeu, numa voz clara e determinada. Por fim, Maiko sorriu — e pegou um pequeno pingente em forma de estrela.

**Maiko: **Esse amuleto... vai selar a nossa promessa.

Era um pingente feito de uma fruta porga.

**Maiko: **Dizem que se duas pessoas dividirem uma, seus destinos se interligam.

O garoto pegou o pingente, inclinando a cabeça.

**"Yami": **Então quer dizer que...?

**Maiko: **Nós vamos fazer parte um da vida do outro, não importa o que aconteça.

Maiko sorriu — e seu rosto sorridente se distorceu.

{ . . . }

O som das ondas fluía gentilmente pelo ouvido do garoto. Ele as via dançar como bailarinas, enquanto observava o pôr-do-sol na pequena ilha.

_Aonde estará a garota cujo nome me faz_

_pensar nessas ondas dançantes —?_

_O que será que ela está fazendo agora?_

O garoto olhou para o amuleto que havia recebido da garota. Mas então, de repente — Sora apareceu, espiando a mão do garoto.

**Sora: **E aí, Yami. O que você tem aí —? Oh! É uma fruta porga!

O garoto afastou o amuleto em sua mão, escondendo-o de Sora, e voltou a olhar para o oceano.

**Sora: **Ei, ei, o que é isso?

**"Yami": **— Não te interessa.

_Por alguma razão, o Sora não se lembra_

_da Maiko. Eu acho — que ela desapareceu logo_

_depois que ele rasgou o caderno de desenho_

_dela, então... talvez ele quisesse se esquecer da_

_coisa horrível que fez. Quanto mais eu penso_

_na Maiko — mais eu odeio o resplendor do Sora._

**Sora: **Me mostra!

**"Yami": **Esquece isso, beleza?

Sora se lançou em cima do garoto, vasculhando-o até encontrar e pegar seu amuleto.

**Sora: **Huh? Fizeram um pingente com ela?

**"Yami": **Me devolve.

**Sora: **Quem foi que te deu?

Sora o provocava, segurando o amuleto longe do garoto.

**"Yami": **Eu disse pra largar!

O garoto gritou, e no mesmo instante, tanto Sora quanto o amuleto caíram no chão. O garoto recolheu o amuleto e encarou Sora.

**"Yami": **— Você deveria aprender a diferença entre o que se pode e o que não se pode fazer, Sora.

**Sora: **O quê? Mas nós não podemos ter segredos, esqueceu? Isso é só por que foi uma garota que te deu?

_Eu odeio a forma como o Sora inconscientemente_

_pisoteia o meu coração. Isso não quer dizer que_

_eu odeie o Sora em si — mas eu, que jamais serei_

_tão gentil e honesto quanto ele é, fico com inveja._

_É algo que eu não sou capaz de suportar —_

Rodeado pelo pôr-do-sol, o garoto olhou para o amuleto.

{ . . . }

**- Conversão à 100% -**

{ . . . }

Na palma de sua mão havia um amuleto feito de uma fruta porga amarela. O garoto — a Réplica recuperou sua consciência. Ele estava parado no meio de uma sala feita de mármore.

**Yami-Réplica: **Que lugar é esse...?

Ele tinha a estranha sensação de que algo estava errado.

**?:** Por que está tão tristonha, Maiko?

_Maiko — ah é, verdade._

**?: **Alguma coisa a tem incomodado? Deixa ver se eu adivinho — você está se sentindo péssima por estar mexendo com as memórias do Sora? Ou talvez —

O garoto se pôs na frente de Nerlaxe, interrompendo-a.

**Yami-Réplica: **Corta essa, Nerlaxe. A Maiko — não quer se lembrar do Sora.

Nerlaxe deu de ombros.

**Nerlaxe: **Ohh, é mesmo?

**Yami-Réplica: **Não se preocupa. Seja lá o que a estiver machucando, eu vou fazer parar. Eu juro — pelo amuleto de boa sorte que você me deu.

Maiko olhou para a Réplica com uma expressão tristonha.

**Yami-Réplica: **Até mais.

A Réplica virou as costas para Maiko e deixou a sala.

{ . . . }

_Um corredor de mármore. Já estou_

_acostumado com essa vista._

A Réplica continuava a esperar por Sora.

_Eu tenho que derrotar o Sora — aqui e agora._

Esse pensamento era a única coisa que ocupava o coração da Réplica. Ao ouvir quietos passos, a Réplica ergueu o olhar.

**Yami-Réplica: **Vê se entende — eu disse pra você ir pra casa.

Sora parou de andar, dentre uma breve risada.

**Sora: **Não até eu resgatar você e a Maiko.

**Yami-Réplica: **Eu não me lembro de ter pedido pra você me resgatar.

A Réplica empunhou sua espada.

_É verdade — eu jamais precisaria que ele_

_me resgatasse. Porque a Maiko e eu estamos_

_juntos, aqui no Castelo do Esquecimento._

E então, um dos servos do Rei — Pateta — se aproximou por trás de Sora.

**Pateta: **A Hikari está esperando que vocês voltem para casa, Yami!

**Yami-Réplica: **Hikari...

A Réplica sussurrou. A existência de Hikari era terrivelmente vaga dentro das memórias da Réplica.

_Mas isso é porque eu tenho a Maiko._

**Sora: **É verdade. Você se esqueceu? A Hikari está lá — esperando que nós dois voltemos pra casa.

A Réplica bufou.

**Yami-Réplica: **Parece que foi você quem se esqueceu. Eu te disse, lá em Kingdom Hearts, quando nós fechamos a porta — "Toma conta da Hikari". Desista. Eu não vou voltar pras ilhas — por nada.

Sora parecia desesperado.

**Sora: **Não é só pela Hikari! E quanto ao resto? Você tinha tantos amigos —

_Tantos amigos — acho que sim, não é?_

_Mas, assim como a Hikari, eu não_

_consigo me lembrar deles muito bem._

**Yami-Réplica: **Pode ficar com aqueles perdedores. Eu já me esqueci deles.

Sora gritou.

**Sora: **Já chega!

**Yami-Réplica: **E quanto a você, Sora? Você sequer se lembra de como eles são?

**Sora: **É claro que eu me lem—

Sora hesitou por um momento. A Réplica se sentiu um pouco aliviada por saber que Sora também estava perdendo as memórias.

_Isso mesmo... é culpa desse castelo as_

_minhas memórias estarem tão confusas..._

**Yami-Réplica: **Não se sinta mal. É isso o que esse castelo faz com você — depois de algum tempo. Isso é bom. Você se esquece das coisas inúteis e se lembra pela primeira vez do que realmente importa. Eu me lembrei, Sora. Agora eu me lembro daquilo que é mais importante para mim.

A Réplica ria.

**Sora: **O que você quer dizer com "o que realmente importa" —?

A Réplica o interrompeu.

**Yami-Réplica: **Proteger a Maiko. Nada mais importa — absolutamente nada.

Sora o encarou, mas então sorriu, por alguma razão.

**Sora: **Ei... Yami — acho que vou sacudir a sua memória.

Ele empunhou sua Chave-Espada.

**Yami-Réplica: **Vai lá e tenta.

A Réplica casualmente ergueu sua própria espada.

**Sora: **Donald! Pateta!

**Donald: **Wak, nós sabemos!

Os servos do Rei correram na direção da parede.

**Yami-Réplica: **Vai tirar os obstáculos do caminho, é?

**Sora: **Essa luta é entre nós dois!

E então — Sora se lançou contra ele. Dentre um grunhido, a Réplica deteve o golpe de Sora. Sua mão fraquejou com a força do impacto.

**Sora: **Tenta se lembrar, Yami! Nós lutávamos o tempo todo, na praia — exatamente assim!

**Yami-Réplica: **— Huh. Se estamos falando sobre quem sempre perdia, então sim, eu me lembro!

E a Réplica rebateu a Chave-Espada, atacando com a sua própria espada.

**Sora: **Então — você devia ser capaz de se lembrar mais do que isso!

Sora gritava. Seus golpes se chocavam mais e mais, até que ambos ficaram sem fôlego.

**Sora: **Lembre-se, Yami!

O golpe de Sora o atingiu em um grande impacto, e a espada da Réplica foi lançada girando pelo ar. A Réplica caiu de joelhos.

**Yami-Réplica: **Droga...

**Sora: **Yami...

**Yami-Réplica: **Hmph. É uma pena, Sora. Você pode lutar comigo o quanto quiser, mas eu não vou me lembrar de nada.

A Réplica gritou, erguendo-se sobre pernas trêmulas. Mas tudo que Sora fez foi quietamente erguer uma mão para a Réplica.

**Sora: **Vem, Yami... vamos parar de lutar — vamos ajudar a Maiko, juntos!

**Yami-Réplica: **Juntos — claro.

A Réplica afastou a mão de Sora.

**Yami-Réplica: **Isso é tão você... Sora — você está sempre tentando se arrastar pra dentro do meu coração!

**Sora: **Calma aí! Quando foi que eu já fiz isso?

_Você se esqueceu da Maiko, e_

_eu não vou me esquecer_

_do que você fez naquele dia._

**Yami-Réplica: **Hmph, você também se esqueceu disso? Você nunca se importou. Isso nunca foi importante para você!

E então, a Réplica virou suas costas para Sora, subiu pelas escadas, e saiu correndo pela porta.

_As minhas memórias com a Maiko — e_

_o amuleto. Mas, por que eu odeio_

_o Sora tanto assim? Por que... por quê?_

{ . . . }

Maiko assistia os dois garotos por uma grande bola de cristal, agarrando seu caderno de desenho contra seu peito. Alex casualmente se aproximou dela.

**Alex: **Dói, Maiko? Assistir seus dois amigos de infância brigarem por sua causa? Você tem minhas simpatias. De coração.

Maiko ergueu o rosto, olhando para Alex.

**Alex:** Mas não perca seu tempo. Incorpóreos, como nós, nunca serão alguém.

Maiko abaixou o olhar novamente, observando seus joelhos.

_Tudo o que está acontecendo_

_é culpa minha — fui eu quem fiz._

**Alex:** Ei, Maiko — não há mais nada que você possa fazer, né?

A voz de Alex parecia quase um sussurro. Os olhos de Maiko continuaram abaixados, e ela não se mexeu.


	6. RECORDE 06: RESSENTIMENTO

**RECORDE 06**

**- RESSENTIMENTO -**

Diante da Réplica, que havia lutado com Sora e escapado, surgiu um homem de cabelos ruivos — Alex.

**Alex:** Ei — Cópia... não, Yami.

A Réplica ofegava fortemente, e olhou para Alex.

**Yami-Réplica:** O que você quer?

Alex abriu um sorriso forçado, aproximando-se da Réplica.

**Alex:** O herói é forte, não é? A Maiko disse que os fortes fazem o tipo dela, sabia?

A Réplica ficou em silêncio. Ele olhou para baixo, mordendo o lábio.

_O que será que deu errado? Por que_

_será que eu odeio o Sora tanto assim?_

A Réplica ainda estava perdida dentro de suas memórias vagas.

**Alex:** O que acha, Yami? Quer tentar se tornar ainda mais forte?

**Yami-Réplica:** O que você quer dizer?

Alex lançou uma carta para a Réplica.

**Alex:** Se você usar essa carta, poderá ficar ainda mais forte.

**Yami-Réplica:** E por que você me ajudaria?

A Réplica encarou a carta que caíra no chão. Ela era completamente negra, sem nada estampado.

**Alex:** Porque eu também quero ver o herói ser derrotado, sabe?

_Tem alguma coisa oculta por trás das_

_palavras do Alex. Mas eu não tenho poder o_

_suficiente para vencer contra o Sora da forma_

_como estou agora. Esse fato não muda._

**Alex:** Venha comigo — Yami.

A Réplica pegou a carta e seguiu para a porta que via mais adiante.

**Alex: **Isso — erga a carta diante dessa porta. E então, você poderá ficar ainda mais forte.

Tentado pelas palavras que Alex lhe dissera, a Réplica ergueu a carta diante da porta. Observando-o de trás, Alex abriu um largo sorriso, e desapareceu.

{ . . . }

Depois de passar pela Cidade da Travessia, a cidade de encontros, Yami se encontrou em um mundo cheio de gigantescas flores lótus. Ele não o reconhecia.

**Yami: **De quem são essas memórias, então...?

Yami murmurou, atacando Sem-Corações com a Devoradora de Almas. Seja lá do que se tratassem aquelas memórias, se os Sem-Corações — a escuridão — seguiria Yami por lá, tudo o que lhe restava era derrotá-los. Se ele não era capaz de vencer a sua própria escuridão, não havia futuro restando em vista para Yami.

E sem parar, Yami correu, correu e correu.

{ . . . }

No corredor de mármore, sem mais qualquer outra pessoa, Donald olhou ao redor, nervoso.

**Donald: **Pra onde o Yami foi?

Pateta olhou para Donald.

**Pateta: **Acho que ele finalmente deve ter ficado cansado de lutar com o Sora.

Donald e Pateta se voltaram para Sora, um olhar preocupado estampado em seus rostos. Até então, Yami os estivera esperando toda vez que eles deixavam um mundo, mas dessa vez ele não estava lá.

**Sora: **É — eu espero que sim.

Sora disse, como se para si mesmo, sobrancelhas arqueadas — e, em algum outro lugar do castelo, três figuras obscuras assistiam a cena numa bola de cristal. Nerlaxe ergueu uma sobrancelha muito bem feita e encarou Xeven.

**Nerlaxe:** O que foi que aconteceu, Xeven? Era pro seu Yami ir contra o Sora. O que ele está esperando? Cadê ele?

Alex sorria ao lado dela.

**Alex:** Ele está se escondendo em algum lugar, para atrair o Sora mais para dentro do castelo, não é mesmo? Sabe, acho que devíamos deixar tudo como está.

Alex se voltou para Xeven, sorrindo consigo mesmo.

_Nesse exato momento, o Yami — não, a_

_Réplica — deve estar vagando pelos mundos._

Por trás daquele sorriso estampado em seu rosto, Alex sabia que todos os seus planos estavam dando certo.

**Nerlaxe:** Ahh, sim! Ohh, agora que eu entendi! Eu nunca teria percebido! Eu sinto muitíssimo, Xeven!

**Xeven:** Silêncio!

**Nerlaxe:** Resposta previsível. Esquece. Homens sem coração são muito chatos.

Xeven estava a ponto de tremer de raiva. Num impulso, ele fez com que seu escudo surgisse em sua mão.

**Xeven:** Olha quem está falando. Até parece que você tem um coração —

_As brigas desses dois são sempre_

_tão previsíveis. Lá vamos nós de_

_novo — a estrela do show chegou._

**?:** Basta.

**Xeven: **Luxarmia!

Luxarmia havia surgido entre Nerlaxe e Xeven, separando-os. Era ele quem estava no comando do castelo. Alex o encarou, cruzando os braços. Maiko só era visível pelo canto de seus olhos. Ela estava com o olhar baixo, como um bichinho encurralado. Ele podia ver que ela tremia.

**Luxarmia:** Xeven, o simples fato é que seu projeto falhou. É melhor que você não nos desaponte novamente.

Por um momento, o rosto pálido de Xeven ficou avermelhado, como se ele houvesse recuperado o seu vigor. Num ataque de raiva, ele parecia que agarraria Luxarmia a qualquer instante.

**Xeven:** Desapontar _vocês_ —? Você foi longe demais! Nessa Organização, _você_ é o nº XI. Eu sou o nº IV, e não vou ficar parado recebendo ordens de —

Luxarmia rapidamente estendeu sua foice contra o pescoço de Xeven.

**Luxarmia:** Foi a mim que o nosso líder confiou esse castelo e Maiko. Desafiar-me será considerado uma traição contra a Organização.

**Alex:** "Traidores são destruídos". Creio que essas sejam as regras —

_É verdade — a Organização não_

_permite que aqueles que nos viram as_

_costas sobrevivam. São as regras._

Nerlaxe ria, como se aquela situação fosse incrivelmente engraçada.

**Nerlaxe: **Quem é que precisa de um tolo inútil, afinal?

**Luxarmia:** Xeven, você não é capaz de derrotar o Sora.

_E uma falha como essa deve ser reportada_

_ao próprio Superior — um homem que_

_já teve um nome diferente, memórias_

_diferentes. Ele que é a verdadeira fraude._

_O homem que roubou o nome "Luminos"._

**Xeven:** É uma pena que seja tão ignorante. Como só consegue ver a superfície das coisas, eu não esperaria que você apreciasse meu verdadeiro poder.

**Luxarmia:** Oh?

Xeven ergueu o rosto.

**Luxarmia:** Então nos prove.

**Xeven:** O quê?!

**Luxarmia: **Destrua o Sora com suas próprias mãos.

Enquanto fingia estar surpreso com a ordem dada a Xeven, no canto de sua visão, Alex notou que os ombros de Maiko tremiam.

{ . . . }

Do outro lado da porta, havia um mundo com um belo pôr-do-sol.

**?: **Aonde estou...?

Piscando os olhos diante do deslumbre do sol que se punha, a Réplica olhou ao seu redor.

**Yami-Réplica: **Eu posso mesmo ficar mais forte... num lugar como esse?

O lugar estava cheio de uma atmosfera terrivelmente calma.

_Nesse castelo, as pessoas recuperam_

_suas memórias perdidas — isso é o_

_que dizem, mas eu não reconheço nada_

_desse lugar. Comparada ao desespero_

_negro que preenche o meu coração,_

_a atmosfera desse lugar é tão calorosa._

A Réplica casualmente começou a caminhar pela cidade. Não havia qualquer sinal de Sem-Corações por lá. De repente, o ar estremeceu.

**Yami-Réplica: **Huh?

Um garoto de cabelos loiros passou pela Réplica a toda velocidade, montado num skate. Ele não parecia notar a Réplica.

**Yami-Réplica: **Espera!

O garoto seguiu com seu skate pela ladeira, e a Réplica o seguiu, até chegar num grande espaço aberto, uma praça. Haviam muitas lojas por lá. Mas não havia nem sinal de humanos. A Réplica suspirou, e começou a caminhar pela praça.

**Yami-Réplica: **O que será que foi aquilo...?

Ele não conseguia mais ver o garoto loiro, como se ele houvera sido apenas uma ilusão. A Réplica começou a passear pela cidade que afundava no pôr-do-sol. E conforme o fazia, chegou num canto deserto nos arredores da cidade. Lá, ele se deparou com um grande buraco numa parte da parede.

**Yami-Réplica: **— Será que tem alguma coisa por aqui?

Ele murmurou, aproximando-se do buraco.

{ . . . }

Finalmente tendo deixado a floresta de lótus, Yami se deparou com um Sem-Coração gigante — o Prestidigitador. Sem demonstrar medo ou hesitar, Yami deu um grande salto, desferindo um golpe de sua Devoradora de Almas contra o braço do Prestidigitador.

**Yami: **— São tantos... Sem-Corações —

Yami caiu no chão novamente, bravo consigo mesmo, e no mesmo instante, o braço do Prestidigitador o atingiu. Jogado longe, Yami conseguiu se segurar no chão com a ponta dos dedos. Como se seus movimentos se seguissem num fluxo contínuo, Yami se lançou do chão e atingiu o Prestidigitador novamente. As unhas de suas mãos acabaram se quebrando com a fricção que ele impôs contra o chão ao se lançar.

_Não me importa — eu tenho que_

_derrota-lo. Assim, eu poderei ver o Sora_

_novamente — assim, eu poderei acabar_

_com a minha própria escuridão._

{ . . . }

Passando pelo buraco, a Réplica se encontrou em uma floresta escura. Ele começou a caminhar lentamente, olhando tudo o que havia ao seu redor. A floresta era dominada por uma atmosfera melancólica. A Réplica achava que o interior de seu coração era exatamente igual.

_Por que eu não pude vencer o Sora — por_

_que eu quero tanto lutar contra o Sora?_

_Porque a Maiko o odeia, é por isso. Se a_

_Maiko nunca mais quer ver o Sora, então eu_

_tenho que detê-lo. Essa seria uma conclusão_

_simples. Mas então... por que eu sinto o_

_meu coração tão terrivelmente deprimido?_

A Réplica cerrou seus punhos sobre o amuleto de Maiko guardado dentro de seu bolso.

_Eu fiz uma promessa para a_

_Maiko. Isso não é mentira... e por isso,_

_eu tenho que derrotar o Sora._

Ao longe, ele podia ver a brilhante luz do sol. Tentando se desfazer de sua ansiedade, a Réplica saiu correndo. Ele correu — até se deparar com uma enorme mansão.

**Yami-Réplica: **...Sora?

Lá, ele podia ver Sora e Xeven se encarando. Parecia que eles não haviam notado a presença da Réplica. Eles estavam gritando sobre alguma coisa.

**?:** Ora, você também está por aqui — Yami.

Ouvindo aquela voz repentina vinda de trás de si, a Réplica se virou. Ele se deparou com Alex, parado mais ao fundo.

**Yami-Réplica:** O que está acontecendo aqui? Ei, você tinha dito que eu ficaria mais forte se viesse aqui —

**Alex:** Eu disse isso?

Alex abriu um largo sorriso, cruzando os braços.

**Yami-Réplica:** Você me enganou?

**Alex:** Não — vamos apenas assistir, Yami.

A Réplica se virou, vendo que Sora e Xeven haviam começado a lutar. Com a ajuda de seus companheiros, Sora certamente estava causando grandes danos a Xeven.

**Alex:** Esse cara é forte, né não?

A Réplica assistia Sora silenciosamente.

_O Sora é forte, sim. Mas —_

**Xeven:** Urrgh — você tem muita força, mesmo à mercê de suas memórias —

Sora apontou a Chave-Espada contra o peito de Xeven.

**Sora:** Nada disso importa! Só traga o Yami de volta ao normal!

Alex suspirou, murmurando consigo mesmo.

**Alex: **Oh, diabos. Se eu não for logo lá, as coisas vão ficar feias.

Xeven encarava Sora nos olhos.

**Xeven:** De volta ao normal? O Yami de quem você fala... não tem nada além de um único destino: afundar na escuridão — e você compartilhará deste destino, Sora!

As palavras de Xeven chocaram a Réplica.

_O quê...?! Eu vou afundar na escuridão?_

Alex riu, como se não fosse nada demais.

**Alex:** Ha, ha, não estava contando com isso.

**Yami-Réplica:** O que quer dizer?

Alex forçou um sorriso.

**Alex: **Você já pode ir — eu tenho quedar um jeito nas coisas por aqui.

E no momento em que Alex disse isso — o corpo da Réplica foi envolto por uma forte luz.

**Yami-Réplica: **O quê?!

No instante seguinte, a Réplica se viu parada naqueles mesmos grandes corredores.

**Yami-Réplica: **O que foi isso...?

_O que foi que aconteceu? Eu não faço a_

_menor ideia. Eu afundei na escuridão? E o_

_que aquele Alex está planejando? O que eu_

_devo fazer? Minha cabeça — tá doendo._

**_- Eu odeio o Sora! -_**

_Foi isso o que a Maiko disse. Espera, ela_

_disse mesmo? As minhas memórias_

_estão ficando cada vez mais vagas._

_A única coisa que eu realmente sei — é_

_que eu devo proteger a Maiko do Sora._

_É por isso que eu tenho que derrotar_

_o Sora. Eu tenho que proteger a Maiko._

A Réplica repetia isso para si mesmo todo o tempo, e então — ele sentiu que alguém estava vindo. Eram Sora e seus amigos. Sem sequer notá-lo, Sora passou diretamente pela Réplica. A Réplica se voltou para suas costas.

**Yami-Réplica: **Sora — você vai machucar a Maiko se for mais adiante.

A Réplica havia começado a crer que essa era a verdade. Que não poderia haver qualquer outra verdade. Sora se voltou para ele.

**Sora: **Você ainda quer lutar? Mas o Xeven se foi, você tá livre agora!

A Réplica franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento.

_O Xeven estava me "aprisionando"?_

Mas — os sentimentos que ele nutria por Maiko apagaram todas as dúvidas.

_Sim — eu prometi pra Maiko._

**Yami-Réplica: **O que aconteceu com ele não importa. Eu estou protegendo a Maiko de você. Isso é o que há no meu coração.

A Réplica disse lentamente, empunhando sua espada.

**Sora: **Por que não podemos protegê-la juntos?!

_Não tem como o Sora e eu a protegermos_

_juntos. Porque — a Maiko odeia o Sora._

**Yami-Réplica: **Sora, eu fiz uma promessa pra Maiko. Eu prometi... que iria mantê-la segura.

A Réplica gritou.

**"Promete —?"**

**"Eu prometo."**

_Naquela noite, nós — nós dois_

_certamente fizemos uma promessa._

**Yami-Réplica: **Estava tendo uma chuva de meteoros... naquela noite, quando eu e ela ainda éramos pequenos... a Maiko ficou com medo e me disse, "mas e se uma estrela cadente acertar as ilhas?". E daí eu respondi: "Se uma estrela cadente vier pra cá, eu vou proteger você!" —

Mas então —

**Pateta: **Essa história — é igual à do Sora!

Pateta gritou, cortando a história da Réplica.

**Yami-Réplica: **Como assim?

**Sora: **Você fez uma promessa! Com uma espada de madeira!

**Yami-Réplica: **O quê...? Como você sabe disso?

**Sora: **Porque — essa foi a promessa que _eu _fiz pra ela naquela noite! Que eu iria protegê-la! Fui eu quem disse isso!

_O Sora tá insistindo que a memória_

_dele é a mesma que a minha._

**Yami-Réplica: **Não minta! Não era você quem estava lá naquela noite!

A Réplica gritou.

_Naquela noite — éramos só nós dois._

_O Sora não estava do meu lado._

**Sora: **_Você _é quem não estava lá! Foi a noite em que ela deu seu amuleto da sorte para _mim_!

**Yami-Réplica: **Ela o quê?!

Sora puxou um amuleto que estava guardado em algum lugar próximo a seu coração, e ele era — exatamente igual ao que a Réplica tinha.

**Sora: **Viu?

**Yami-Réplica: **Diga-me... aonde você conseguiu isso?

Mas então — a Réplica se aproximou de Sora, sua espada ainda em mãos.

**Yami-Réplica: **Sora — boa tentativa.

**Sora: **Huh?

**Yami-Réplica: **Isso deve ser uma cópia. Eu tenho o verdadeiro bem aqui!

A Réplica gritou, pegando o seu próprio amuleto.

**Sora:** O quê — tem _dois _deles?!

**Yami-Réplica: **Cópias devem ser destruídas!

A Réplica pulou, se lançando contra Sora.

**Sora: **Wah!

Entretanto, Sora conseguiu deter o golpe da Réplica com sua Chave-Espada. Sora também começou a gritar.

**Sora: **Não é uma cópia! Foi a Maiko quem me deu!

Tentando repelir as palavras de Sora, a Réplica o empurrou para trás.

**Yami-Réplica: **O _meu _é o verdadeiro!

Mas —

**Sora: **Não é _não_! O meu pingente é o verdadeiro!

A Chave-Espada atingiu sua espada com toda a força, e a Réplica foi jogada longe. Ofegando pesadamente, a Réplica tentou se reerguer.

**Yami-Réplica: **Ugh —

_Por que — eu não consigo vencer? Por_

_que — a gente tem a mesma memória? Será_

_que — eu estou caindo na escuridão —?_

Cada vez mais dúvidas rodeavam sua cabeça.

**Sora: **Yami!

Sora gritou, mas — a Réplica fugiu, rejeitando-o. A Réplica não havia notado que seu pingente caíra de seu bolso.

{ . . . }

Numa sala negra no subsolo do castelo — Aelexus surgiu diante de Ixenzo. Parecia que ele estivera fora, mas acabara de retornar.

**Ixenzo: **Qual é o problema, Aelexus?

Por um instante, a expressão que se estampava no rosto de Aelexus era uma mistura de desgosto e medo. Então, num calmo tom, ele abriu a boca.

**Aelexus: **Xeven se foi.

**Ixenzo: **Sim, sua essência se foi. Alex o eliminou... algo que eu acho deplorável — agentes da Organização eliminando uns aos outros.

_Pela expressão no rosto do Ixenzo,_

_eu não sei dizer — se suas_

_palavras são de coração ou não._

As luzes da sala turva eram as únicas coisas que os iluminavam.

**Aelexus: **Nosso problema é o Sora. Xeven se provou incapaz de derrotá-lo, mesmo com ele ainda sob o controle da Maiko.

Aelexus abaixou o olhar. Entretanto, Ixenzo o pressionou.

**Ixenzo: **Mas nós não podemos eliminar o Sora, podemos?

_Eliminar o Sora —_

Os olhos de Aelexus lentamente se alargaram.

**Aelexus: **Correto. O nosso Superior — ele precisa desesperadamente do herói da luz. Quando a luz perde de vista o seu caminho — podemos nos utilizar das trevas. O que precisamos fazer — é obter a escuridão.

**Ixenzo: **Yami — é claro.

Aelexus consentiu, e então desapareceu.

{ . . . }

No canto de uma sala com uma grande bola de cristal, Maiko estava sentada numa cadeira, seus olhos abaixados.

_Nesse momento — o Sora deve estar_

_seguindo para aquela ilha. Eu estou_

_naquela ilha — e o Sora vai perder os_

_últimos fragmentos da sua memória._

**?: **Maiko.

Ouvindo o chamado, Maiko ergueu o olhar. Lá estava Alex. Ela sempre teve a impressão de que esse membro da Organização não estava no lugar certo.

**Alex:** Você é tudo o que lhe restou.

Ele disse, quietamente. Maiko abaixou o olhar novamente.

_Foi por isso que eu rearranjei as memórias_

_dele. Mas eu não posso fazer nada agora._

**Alex:** Então, se você não parar com isso, ninguém irá.

Maiko ergueu o olhar. Ela não conseguia entender o que Alex queria dizer. Numa pequena voz, ela respondeu.

**Maiko:** Mas, eu... é tarde demais.

_Já está tudo em movimento — e_

_é tarde demais. Não há mais tempo._

Alex se aproximou de Maiko, olhando-a diretamente no rosto.

**Alex:** Você ainda não devia fala, Maiko. Você não notou...? O Luxarmia não parece estar por aqui agora.

**Maiko:** O que você — quer dizer?

Alex abriu um breve sorriso.

**Alex:** Só que não tem ninguém aqui que iria querer ficar no seu caminho.

_Em outras palavras — quer dizer_

_que você não vai me deter?_

Por fim, Maiko lentamente se levantou.

**Alex:** Faça com que valha a pena.

Maiko consentiu brevemente, e correu sala à fora. Alex observava enquanto ela partia. Ele ria.

**Alex:** — He, he, he... Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! _Isso_ sim deve ser interessante.

Alex casualmente se aproximou da bola de cristal, assistindo a imagem de Sora que ela exibia.

**Alex: **Tente me dar um espetáculo dos bons, Sora. É o mínimo que você pode fazer por mim. Agora que todos os atores estão em seus lugares — Sora! Maiko! Yami! Luxarmia! Nerlaxe! Já é hora de vocês me darem um belo de um show!

Dentre um largo sorriso, ele tocou na bola de cristal. Foi quando — a Réplica apareceu nela.

**Alex: **...e você é o último gatilho a puxar — Cópia.

Alex murmurou, assistindo enquanto a Réplica corria pelos corredores dentro da bola de cristal.

{ . . . }

Maiko descia correndo pelas escadas do castelo.

_O Sora deve estar naquela sala branca_

_nesse momento. Se eu não me_

_apressar — não vou chegar lá há tempo._

Naquele instante, Maiko se deparou com algo.

**Maiko: **Ah —

Maiko tomou uma posição defensiva, pensando que deveria se tratar de um membro da Organização — mas era a Réplica.

**Yami-Réplica: **— Maiko!

Ele gritou, seu rosto completamente pálido. Os ombros de Maiko tremiam.

**Maiko: **...Yami... não... Réplica —

Sua voz era baixa, e não alcançou os ouvidos da Réplica. Ele gritava.

**Yami-Réplica: **Ei, Maiko! Você me disse que odiava o Sora, e daí — você me disse que não quisesse mais ver o Sora, e daí — eu pensei que eu deveria protege-la — mas, Maiko... ele tinha o mesmo pingente que eu... Maiko — o que é tudo isso?!

Ele agarrou sua cabeça com as mãos.

**Maiko: **— Eu...

Por um momento, Maiko abaixou o olhar, mas então olhou diretamente para a Réplica. E ela murmurou.

**Maiko: **Eu sinto muito.

A Réplica agarrou seu ombro com toda a força.

**Yami-Réplica: **Sente muito —? O que você —?

Lenta e claramente, Maiko abriu a boca.

**Maiko: **Eu criei as suas memórias. Elas são falsas. Assim como as do Sora. Eu sou uma bruxa... uma bruxa manipuladora de memórias.

**Yami-Réplica: **As minhas memórias... as memórias do Sora são falsas?

**Maiko: **Conectando suas correntes das memórias, eu criei tanto as suas memórias quanto as dele. Suas memórias são falsas, criadas pelas correntes de memórias do Yami — eu as religuei, usando-as para preencher a marionete que o Xeven criou.

A Réplica se abaixou para sentar-se no chão, como se as palavras de Maiko houvessem drenado toda a sua força.

**Maiko: **Eu sinto muito... eu cometi um engano... e é por isso que eu tenho que ir.

A Réplica enterrou seu rosto nas mãos. Ele gritou.

**Yami-Réplica:** Como assim?! Maiko — me explica!

Maiko se afastou dele. Ela virou suas costas para a Réplica e saiu correndo.

**Yami-Réplica: **Maiko! Espera!

Maiko continuou correndo, sem se virar ao som de sua voz.

**Yami-Réplica: **Maiko —!

O grito da Réplica já não a alcançava mais.

{ . . . }

O corredor no qual ele finalmente chegara estava preenchido por um cheiro terrível. O sinal de uma grande presença movimentando-se pelo ambiente fez com que Yami se mantivesse inteiramente imóvel, empunhando a Devoradora de Almas em sua mão.

**Yami: **Essa essência... você é outro daqueles seres inexistentes.

Diante das palavras de Yami, uma figura surgiu — Aelexus.

**Aelexus: **Você fez muito bem até agora — mas possuir os seus poderes... e ainda assim temer a escuridão... que desperdício.

Yami franziu as sobrancelhas.

**Yami: **Eu... não tenho medo!

Era quase como se ele o dissesse para si mesmo.

**Yami: **Eu —

Num calmo tom, Aelexus o interrompeu.

**Aelexus: **— Eu posso sentir que você a teme. Você também é capaz de controlar a escuridão. Livre-se desse seu medo inútil. Abra o seu coração. Abrace a escuridão.

**Yami: **E se eu disser não?

A voz de Yami parecia impaciente.

_Eu não preciso da força que o poder da_

_escuridão oferece. Eu quero ser forte — mas_

_com a minha própria força, e nada mais._

Aelexus sorriu por um momento, e então empunhou sua espada em forma de machado — um tacape.

**Aelexus: **Então você perderá tanto a luz quanto a escuridão — e desaparecerá!

E no mesmo instante, uma grande aura de energia negra emanou dele. Ela era poderosa o bastante para fazer Yami se lembrar de Luminos. Tamanho impacto fez com que Yami tremesse.

**Yami: **Urgh?!

**Aelexus: **Eu, Aelexus, jamais perecerei diante do coração fraco — de um covarde infantil. Agora, pare de resistir — e deixe a escuridão entrar!

**Yami: **Eu recuso!

Yami ergueu sua Devoradora de Almas sobre sua cabeça e se lançou contra Aelexus.

**Yami: **Eu — não tenho medo das trevas!

**Aelexus: **Hah! Mentiroso! Você ficará cada vez mais forte — se você não aceitar essa escuridão — você se quebrará!

O tacape de Aelexus lançou Yami direto ao chão, o piso sendo despedaçado pelo impacto, blocos de mármore se dispersando. Aelexus esmagou uma das peças sob seus pés.

**Yami: **Ugh —!

Yami pulou, esquivando das lascas que voavam em sua direção. Ele passou por cima da cabeça de Aelexus, indo parar atrás dele, aonde pousou. Num rápido movimento, Yami atingiu as costas de Aelexus.

**Yami: **Você tá acabado!

Ele gritou, golpeando Aelexus com toda a força. Mas —

**Aelexus:** Não me irrite!

Dessa vez, Aelexus lançou sua arma ao chão, que o repeliu contra Yami. O tacape atingiu Yami em cheio, fazendo-o gemer e cair sobre seus joelhos.

**Yami: **— Eu... não perderei para alguém como você... para algo como a escuridão!

Ainda abaixado, Yami rapidamente se lançou contra o peito de Aelexus, sua Devoradora de Almas empunhada, e o atingiu com toda a força.

**Aelexus: **Nugh... quanto... quanto poder —

Aelexus desmoronou sobre seus joelhos. Yami rapidamente pulou para trás, tentando estabelecer distância entre eles, sua respiração pesada.

**Yami: **Qual é o problema... Aelexus...?

Yami ofegava.

_Eu posso derrotá-lo... _

_sem ter que me utilizar do_

_poder da escuridão._

**Yami: **Isso é tudo... o que a escuridão pode fazer...? Não é grande coisa... eu venci.

Aelexus forçou um sorriso.

**Aelexus: **Huh... parece que... eu estou derrotado... mas a Organização triunfará! Eu posso perecer, mas toda a escuridão dentro de mim se erguerá contra você! Ela irá devorá-lo por inteiro!

E no instante seguinte, um impacto ainda maior do que o causado pela aura de escuridão que fora emanada por Aelexus no início da batalha atingiu Yami mais uma vez.

**Yami: **O — o quê?!

Uma poderosa escuridão o rodeou. Por fim, a escuridão o envolveu, e Yami já não conseguia ver mais nada.

**Aelexus: **Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Esse é o poder do número V da Organização! Eu, que outrora fui um amado discípulo daquele homem —!

Mas as palavras de Aelexus foram interrompidas — por outro golpe de Yami, que ressurgira de dentre as trevas, trajando roupas negras novamente.

**Yami: **Muito lento.

A voz de Yami lembrava a de Luminos.

**Aelexus: **Você e o Superior... são mesmo...

O corpo de Aelexus começou a desaparecer, envolvido pela escuridão.

**Aelexus: **Perdoe-me, Ixenzo. Essa foi uma luta que eu não deveria ter iniciado.

Com suas últimas palavras, o corpo de Aelexus desapareceu por completo dentre as trevas — que envolveu tudo ao redor.

{ . . . }

_Isso é — escuridão. Escuridão,_

_se expandindo por todo o_

_lado, sem nunca, jamais ter fim._

Yami estava sozinho. Ele olhou ao redor, murmurando.

**Yami: **Aonde estou...?

**?: **Agora eu posso vê-lo —

Uma voz sussurrou.

**?: **— Claramente.

**Yami: **Huh? Aelexus?!

Yami gritou.

**?: **Yami…

A voz ressonava em seus ouvidos, e parecia zombar dele.

**?: **Eu posso ver o seu coração...

**Yami: **Não... não é ele. Uma escuridão tão asquerosa só pode... só pode ser —

**?: **Isso mesmo, lembre-se de mim... permita que eu flua para dentro do seu coração...

Yami se lembrou daquela presença — daquele cheiro.

_Esse cheiro... sim._

**Yami: **Luminos!

Yami gritou. Aquele era o nome da escuridão que residia dentro dele.

**Luminos: **He, he, he, he... Yami. Você chamou pelo meu nome. Você tem pensado em mim...

A voz fazia com que Yami sentisse um calafrio lhe descer pela espinha.

_Essa memória — eu nunca quis me_

_lembrar. Aquela terrível sensação_

_que eu tive no momento em que o_

_Luminos tomou o meu corpo..._

**Luminos: **Você está com medo da escuridão que eu comando. Que bom — quanto mais você pensar em mim, mais perto estará o meu retorno. E quando por fim eu houver despertado, eu tomarei o poder...

Hesitante, Yami notou que estava recuando.

_Parece que a escuridão está_

_me infestando, cada vez_

_mais. A escuridão — ela_

_está atrás do meu coração._

**Luminos: **O seu coração será meu!

Yami ouvia aquela voz — e no instante seguinte, havia um homem parado na frente dele.

_Esse homem — é o Luminos._

Yami não conseguia se mover. Era como se todo o seu corpo houvesse sido congelado diante daquele olhar gelado.

_Como eu posso escapar da_

_escuridão? Como eu_

_posso escapar do Luminos?_

O olhar de Luminos — devorava Yami. E então — uma segunda voz surgiu de algum lugar.

**— Yami, lute! Não deixe que ele vença!**

Seguida da voz, uma forte luz se projetou diante de Yami.

**Yami: **Essa voz — Sua Majestade!

Yami gritou, e a luz o rodeou. Reprimido pela luz, Luminos se irritou.

**Luminos: **Seu rei intrometido!

**Yami: **Ugh —

A luz se espalhou, e quando Yami deu por si, estava caído no corredor.

_Eu me sinto um tanto instável — mas_

_não estou ferido em parte alguma._

**Yami: **O Rei... ele me protegeu...

Yami murmurava, levantando-se lentamente.

**Yami: **Sua Majestade, cadê você? Responda, por favor!

Ele procurou pelo corredor desesperadamente, mas a figura do Rei não era visível. Ele também não escutava a sua voz.

**Yami: **Você está comigo, não está...?

Yami apertou seus punhos contra o peito, e sentiu que podia ouvir uma voz no fundo de seu coração.

**— Yami, você não está só.**

Com a sensação de que ouvira a voz do Rei vindo de algum lugar — Yami finalmente voltou a caminhar.

{ . . . }

_É mentira... não tem como as minhas_

_memórias serem falsas! Ela mentiu!_

A Réplica corria atrás de Maiko, que já havia desaparecido.

_Eu tenho que fazer a Maiko retirar o que ela_

_disse. E eu tenho que protegê-la do Sora._

_As memórias do Sora é que são as falsas..._

Ele abriu uma porta que o levou a outro corredor. No meio dele, ele podia ver Maiko e Sora, falando sobre alguma coisa.

_Eu tenho que proteger a Maiko do Sora..._

**Maiko: **Porque eu entrei nas suas memórias e —

E naquele instante, a Réplica gritou.

**Yami-Réplica: **Deixa que _eu _explico isso.

Sora parecia surpreso.

**Sora: **Yami!

**Yami-Réplica: **É bastante simples. A sua memória é um acidente de trem. Não é você que deve proteger a Maiko. Sou eu quem deve fazer isso! Mas você e as suas memórias bagunçadas estão sempre no caminho, Sora!

A Réplica se lançou contra o peito de Sora, golpeando-o com sua espada.

**Maiko: **Pare!

Maiko gritou, mas sua voz já não alcançava mais os ouvidos da Réplica. Sora respirou profundamente, bloqueando o ataque da Réplica com sua Chave-Espada.

**Yami-Réplica: **_Eu _vou proteger a Maiko!

A Réplica se lançou para trás, tomando distância, antes de golpear Sora com sua espada novamente.

**Maiko: **Yami! Para com isso!

Tentando desligar-se dos gritos de Maiko, a Réplica jogou Sora voando para o longe. Ela se apavorou.

**Maiko: **Sora!

Sora tentava se reerguer, conforme a Réplica lentamente ia se aproximando.

**Sora: **Ugh... Yami...

**Yami-Réplica: **Parece que eu venci.

A Réplica ergueu sua espada sobre a cabeça de Sora.

**Maiko:** Yami, para!

Maiko gritou. Mas a Réplica lançou sua espada contra Sora.

**Yami-Réplica:** Você já era!

**Maiko:** Eu disse _para_!

Maiko gritou novamente, e todo o corredor foi coberto por uma forte luz.

**Yami-Réplica:** — Ah...

A visão da Réplica se embaçou. Um pequeno gemido deixou sua boca. Sua visão se distorceu. Não havia mais força em suas pernas.

**Sora:** Yami...?

Ele podia ouvir Sora lhe chamando.

_Mas... eu não entendo. Eu —?_

**Sora: **Yami!

_A voz do Sora está tão distante... eu_

_te odeio. Então por que você tá_

_chamando pelo meu nome assim?_

Como se estivesse afundando nas trevas, a Réplica perdeu o que restava de sua consciência.


	7. RECORDE 07: REJEIÇÃO

**RECORDE 07**

**- REJEIÇÃO -**

Ixenzo parecia tenso.

**Ixenzo: **Aelexus também se foi... o que está acontecendo com a Organização...?

E naquele exato momento, o ar na sala tremeu em resposta. Diante daquela presença, Ixenzo ergueu o olhar. Aquele que havia entrado no seu campo de visão era alguém que ele pensava estar nos andares superiores — Alex.

**Alex: **Xeven, Nerlaxe, Aelexus... quem será o próximo da fila?

Alex sorria, caminhando na direção de Ixenzo, que franziu as sobrancelhas, descontente. Ele nem olhou para Alex.

**Ixenzo: **Eu pensei que talvez pudesse ser você.

**Alex: **Eu? Nem pensar.

Alex respondeu de forma inesperada, cruzando os braços.

**Alex: **Eu já levei minha surra do Sora. Ele acha que eu já era de vez.

Alex disse que isso era o que Sora achava, e tais palavras ficaram na cabeça de Ixenzo, mas ele ficou quieto, sem perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

**Alex: **Nah, eu acho que o Luxarmia vai ser o próximo.

Um breve sorriso se estampou em seus lábios.

**Ixenzo: **Você acredita que o Sora vai vencer... por que qualquer um que te vence é  
invencível — é isso?

_É claro, apesar de esse castelo ter sido_

_confiado ao Luxarmia, ele é só o número XI._

_Não que os números representem a ordem_

_de idade ou força, mas o Alex é o número VIII_

_e também é alguém próximo a "ele", e vendo_

_por esse ponto de vista, o Luxarmia deve_

_ser considerado inferior a ele em nível._

**Alex: **É o que ele merece. Por desafiar a Organização e se utilizar do Sora. Espero que ele haja exatamente como seu coração lhe comandar.

Ele lentamente se voltou para Ixenzo.

**Alex: **Mas e quanto a vocês? Pensei que tivessem planos para o Yami.

**Ixenzo: **Sim, nós íamos mandá-lo contra os traidores — mas sem o Luxarmia, não há mais necessidade. Ele agora não passa de um estorvo.

**Alex: **E ele também é perigoso. Afinal, ele deu um fim ao Aelexus.

_É claro, as chances de que eu lute contra o_

_Yami e o derrote são baixas. Ele foi capaz_

_de derrotar o Aelexus, famoso por competir_

_pelo primeiro ou segundo lugar dentre os_

_membros mais fortes da Organização, quando_

_o assunto é a força no campo de batalha._

Compreensivelmente, Ixenzo não tinha qualquer intenção de combater Yami diretamente.

**Ixenzo: **Você sabe que não é assim que eu faço as coisas. Diga-me — você obteve os dados da casa do Yami?

E um pequeno sorriso surgiu, assombrando seu rosto inexpressivo.

{ . . . }

**— Eu sinto muito... Yami.**

Afundando profundamente dentre a escuridão, a Réplica podia claramente ouvir uma voz.

_Eu não sou o Yami — mas fico feliz_

_pela Maiko me chamar assim._

A Réplica pensava vagamente, dentro de sua própria consciência obscura.

_Nós fizemos uma promessa, não é?_

_Na noite da chuva de meteoros,_

_eu prometi que a protegeria, Maiko._

**— Você é um pecado pelo qual eu sou a responsável — é a minha punição.**

_Não diga isso —_

Ele queria gritar. Mas não podia. Porque podia machucar a Maiko.

**— Espero que, de alguma forma, as minhas preces o alcancem...**

Uma forte luz reluziu pelo corpo da Réplica. Era a luz das preces de Maiko.

**Yami-Réplica: **Esse lugar...

A Réplica pôde ouvir sua própria voz, e então se obrigou a retomar a própria consciência. Ele estava no grande corredor aonde havia desmaiado.

**Yami-Réplica: **— Maiko...?

_Eu tinha tanta certeza de que a Maiko estava_

_me chamando. Mas — ela não está aqui._

**Yami-Réplica: **O que... houve comigo?

_Tudo o que eu sei é que eu não sou o_

_Yami. Que eu sou uma cópia, criada para_

_imitá-lo. Mas — isso não é problema._

Naquele instante, apenas um sentimento ocupava o coração da Réplica.

_Eu quero proteger a Maiko —_

Esse era o desejo da Réplica. E ele correu — buscando por Maiko.

{ . . . }

Ele podia ver Sora gritando para Luxarmia e Maiko.

**Sora: **Viu só, eu terei todas as memórias dos meus amigos — e vou poder realinhar todas as peças da minha memória novamente!

_Se isso fosse possível, eu ficaria tão feliz —_

Luxarmia bufou.

**Luxarmia: **Seu tolo ignorante. Se a Maiko usar os seus poderes para apagar a sua memória, você não será nada além de uma casca vazia — o seu coração não será mais capaz de sentir ou se importar. Assim como — aquela imitação patética que o Xeven fez do seu Yami.

Yami se lançou contra o peito de Luxarmia.

_Eu não perdi o meu coração. Eu ainda_

_sinto — eu ainda me importo com os outros!_

**Yami-Réplica: **Não conte com isso.

O tom das palavras da Réplica era calmo, e ele lhe desferiu um golpe de sua espada. Diante do ataque inesperado, Luxarmia foi lançado longe, caído sobre seus joelhos.

**Luxarmia: **Ugh — não pode ser!

**Sora: **Yami!

Sora veio correndo, mas a Réplica não se virou.

**Yami-Réplica: **Não. Só uma imitação.

E então, a Réplica empunhou sua espada contra Luxarmia.

**Luxarmia: **Você é apenas uma casca — uma casca vazia, que perdeu tudo o que tinha! Tudo!

Luxarmia gritava. Mas a Réplica respondeu calmamente.

**Yami-Réplica: **O que você possivelmente acha que eu já tive? Tanto o meu corpo quanto o meu coração são falsos. Mas... tem uma memória que eu vou guardar... ainda que seja só uma mentira! Seja ela uma promessa fantasma ou não — eu vou proteger a Maiko!

Aquela era a única coisa verdadeira que havia dentre todos os sentimentos falsos que formavam a Réplica. Maiko quietamente observava a Réplica.

**Maiko: **Yami...!

Sora estava lado a lado com a Réplica, encarando Luxarmia e empunhando sua Chave-Espada ao mesmo tempo.

**Luxarmia: **Imbecis...

Luxarmia lentamente se ergueu.

**Luxarmia: **Vocês propositalmente algemariam os seus corações a uma corrente de memórias nascida de mentiras? Deveria haver um coração dentro de si, mas você prefere abrir mão da liberdade do seu coração?

_Não, isso não está certo. Eu pude acordar_

_novamente por causa das minhas memórias — eu_

_tenho memórias que eu não quero perder. Isso_

_não significa que eu estou abrindo mão da liberdade_

_do meu coração. Isso só significa que eu escolhi_

_as memórias que estão lá dentro. Eu só pude_

_fazer essa escolha porque o meu coração é livre._

Pétalas rosadas e pálidas flutuaram ao redor de Sora e Yami.

**Luxarmia: **Você vira as costas para a verdade porque seu coração é fraco — vocês nunca vão me derrotar!

Uma gigantesca foice surgiu de dentre as pétalas, e Luxarmia a utilizou para golpear Sora e a Réplica, que se lançou diante de Sora e bloqueou o ataque com sua espada.

**Yami-Réplica: **Vai, Sora!

Tomando suas palavras como deixa, Sora deu um grande salto, golpeando Luxarmia na altura da cabeça — mas Luxarmia rapidamente lançou a Réplica para longe, usando sua foice para bloquear o ataque de Sora.

**Luxarmia: **— Ainda não!

Sora pousou, e então saltou novamente.

**Sora: **Donald, Pateta!

E no mesmo momento, Donald lançou uma magia contra Luxarmia.

**Donald: **Chamas!

Donald conjurou, e quase que naquele exato instante, uma bola de fogo foi lançada contra Luxarmia. Entretanto, uma tempestade de pétalas envolveu a área ao redor de Luxarmia, antes de finalmente se dispersarem.

**Yami-Réplica: **Cuidado!

A Réplica instintivamente agarrou Maiko, pulando para fora da tempestade.

**Maiko: **— Yami...

Sob os braços da Réplica, Maiko ergueu o olhar, observando o seu rosto. Ela parecia estar prestes a chorar.

**Yami-Réplica: **Eu não sou o Yami —

Sua voz era baixa, e a Réplica levou Maiko para a segurança, sob a sombra de um pilar. No centro do grande corredor, Sora e seus amigos foram lançados para longe por um ataque de Luxarmia.

**Maiko: **— Obrigada, Réplica.

As palavras de Maiko alcançaram suas costas, e ele correu contra Luxarmia novamente, golpeando-o com sua espada. Mas seu ataque foi rebatido pela grande foice que ele empunhava.

**Luxarmia: **E afinal, Réplica — os seus ataques são inúteis!

Luxarmia ergueu suas mãos, e a parede novamente foi recoberta por pétalas rosadas e pálidas. Reerguendo-se, a Réplica escapou, seguindo para a sombra do pilar. Ele ofegava pesadamente, esperando que a tempestade passasse.

**Donald: **Eu não consigo acertar nem um golpe —!

**Yami-Réplica: **Calma — tem que haver um jeito.

A Réplica fechou os olhos por um momento — e então, abrindo caminho por um breve vão na tempestade, ele correu contra Luxarmia.

**Yami-Réplica: **Sora, agora!

**Sora: **Mas —

A Réplica se voltou para ele.

**Yami-Réplica: **Tá tudo bem, vem!

**Sora: **Beleza!

Sora saiu correndo, seguindo a Réplica até Luxarmia. Como se já estivesse esperando por eles, Luxarmia desferiu um golpe com sua foice — mas a Réplica o bloqueou.

**Luxarmia: **O quê?!

Surpreso, Luxarmia notou que estava indefeso. Tão rápido quanto um trovão, a Réplica gritou.

**Yami-Réplica: **Sora, pula!

Sora saltou, golpeando Luxarmia na altura da cabeça.

_Pode ser impossível sozinho, mas — se formos nós_

_dois — não, se formos nós quatro juntos, a gente_

_com certeza pode derrotá-lo. Porque nesse momento,_

_por mais curto que possa ser — nós somos amigos._

Quando seu ataque estava prestes a atingir Luxarmia, Sora gritou.

**Sora: **Donald — magia, agora!

**Donald: **Deixa comigo —Chamas!

Donald conjurou sua magia. E a Réplica logo abriu a boca.

**Yami-Réplica: **Pateta, por aqui!

Seguindo sua voz, Pateta também se lançou contra Luxarmia, que rebateu o ataque de Sora. Em seguida, ele rapidamente desviou sua foice para tentar conter a bola de fogo de Donald — e nesse momento de guarda baixa, Pateta o acertou com toda a força.

**Luxarmia: **Guh —!

Luxarmia sufocou, e todo o seu corpo estremeceu.

**Yami-Réplica: **Sora, vamos!

Sora e a Réplica saltaram juntos. Em total sincronia, Luxarmia foi atingido por ambas as suas espadas. No instante em que a Réplica sentiu o impacto vibrar em sua mão, o corpo de Luxarmia se tornou uma massa de pétalas — que se espalhou por toda parte.

Preocupado, Pateta desviou o olhar para Sora.

**Pateta: **Nós... pegamos ele?

**Sora: **— Eu acho que sim...

Sora se voltou para a Réplica, erguendo sua mão direita. Sentindo-se meio tímido, a Réplica deu uma batidinha naquela mão estendida.

Donald deu um salto em meio ao ar.

**Donald: **Conseguimos!

**Pateta: **As nossas memórias devem voltar agora, certo?

Pateta abriu um largo sorriso, e se voltou para a sombra do pilar aonde Maiko estivera escondida. Maiko surgiu do fundo do corredor, balançando a cabeça.

**Maiko: **Não — ainda não.

**?: **Exatamente — o que vocês destruíram era uma mera ilusão minha.

Pétalas se reuniram diante de uma grande porta no fundo do corredor — na forma de uma pessoa. E então, elas se tornaram Luxarmia.

**Yami-Réplica: **E daí?!

A Réplica gritou, se lançando rapidamente contra Luxarmia, e golpeando-o com sua espada. Mas o corpo de Luxarmia se tornou pétalas novamente, que se espalharam pelo chão. A Réplica parecia decepcionada.

**Yami-Réplica: **Outra imitação...

Uma carta caiu até o chão diante dele. Sora pegou a carta, voltando-se para Maiko.

**Sora: **Ele tá mesmo... lá dentro?

Maiko consentiu.

**Maiko: **Sim...

**Sora: **Eu sabia. Posso sentir o seu poder. Está tentando destruir o meu coração.

Tão despreocupado quanto de costume, Pateta sorriu.

**Pateta: **Gawrsh, é só cuidarmos dele juntos!

Impaciente, Donald sacudiu seu cajado.

**Donald: **Sora! Vamos lá!

**Sora: **Certo —

Sora se voltou para Maiko e para a Réplica. Um sorriso repleto de uma total e absoluta confiança se abriu em seu rosto.

**Sora: **Yami... proteja a Maiko.

Incapaz de aguentar por mais tempo, a Réplica desviou seu olhar de Sora.

**Yami-Réplica: **Você... não se importa?

_Eu não sou ninguém — não, eu sou uma cópia,_

_memórias, existência, tudo. Eu sou algo que se é antes_

_de se tornar alguém. Mas o Sora fala comigo como se_

_eu fosse seu amigo há muito, muito tempo._

Isso afligia a Réplica.

**Sora: **Eu deveria?

Sora riu, como se o estivesse provocando.

**Yami-Réplica: **Tudo bem...

A Réplica, que mantivera seu olhar desviado de Sora, se virou. Diante de si, Maiko consentiu brevemente, abrindo um sorriso. Ele consentiu de volta, como se em resposta. E então, Maiko se voltou para Sora.

**Maiko: **— Não se esqueça da sua promessa...

Sora consentiu largamente. O peito da Réplica doeu.

**Sora: **Eu sei — eu vou cumprir a minha promessa, seja lá como for.

**Donald: **Vamos, Sora!

E então, Sora e seu pequeno grupo de três ergueram a carta diante da porta.

{ . . . }

_Eu não faço ideia do que está acontecendo_

_atrás da porta. Tudo o que posso dizer_

_é que poderes massivos estão se enfrentando._

A Réplica e Maiko observavam a porta em silêncio. Abaixando brevemente o olhar, Maiko murmurou.

**Maiko: **O Sora vai ficar bem, não é...?

A Réplica se voltou para ela.

**Yami-Réplica: **O Sora é o seu herói, não é? Se ele te prometeu, então acredita em mim — não tem como ele perder.

**Maiko: **...Yami, você é tão doce.

Maiko abriu um tímido sorriso.

_Eu me lembro desse sorriso — é o_

_mesmo sorriso que ela tinha em_

_seu rosto quando me deu o amuleto._

A Réplica parecia triste.

_Essa memória, esses_

_sentimentos, tudo isso é falso..._

Não querendo mais ver o sorriso de Maiko, a Réplica virou suas costas para ela. Mas Maiko continuou voltada para ele.

**Maiko: **Obrigada, Yami — não. Obrigada, Yami-Réplica.

Sem responder, a Réplica olhava para o espaço vazio adiante.

{ . . . }

Quando ia seguir para o próximo andar, Yami foi atingido por um impacto de grandes proporções. O castelo estremeceu, como se estivesse rugindo.

**Yami: **O quê?

Yami olhou ao seu redor, mas o tremor rapidamente deu lugar a sua quietude original. Tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido, Yami se deu conta de algo.

**Yami: **Uma das essências morreu — uma bem forte.

E enquanto ele murmurava — uma voz surgiu mais adiante.

**?: **O mestre desse castelo, Luxarmia, acaba de ser abatido pelo Mestre da Chave-Espada.

De repente — um sujeito apareceu diante de Yami, seguindo em sua direção.

**Yami: **Chave-Espada...? Você tá falando do Sora! O Sora tá aqui?!

**?: **Sim. Você quer vê-lo? Mas... pode encará-lo?

**Yami: **O que quer dizer com isso?

Seu tom era grosso.

**?: **O mundo da escuridão — e a sombra do Luminos ainda repousam dentro do seu coração. Você planeja encarar o Sora assim? Não está envergonhado?

O olhar de Yami se abaixou. Era para que Yami tivesse derrotado Luminos — já há algum tempo. Mas aquele fedor de escuridão ainda o rodeava.

**?: **O destino do Sora é enfrentar a escuridão. Ele deve se opor a qualquer um que hospedar as trevas — em outras palavras, você. Se você não acredita nas palavras que digo — seria melhor que visse a verdade com os seus próprios olhos.

O homem lançou uma carta para Yami, que a pegou em suas mãos. A carta havia sido retratada com um oceano azul, uma pequena ilha, e um coqueiro.

**Yami: **Essa carta! Essa é a nossa —

**?: **Sim, essa é a sua casa. Agora vá — e veja a verdade.

E por fim, o homem — Ixenzo — desapareceu diante dos olhos de Yami.

**Yami: **— As Ilhas do Destino...

Yami sussurrou — o nome daquelas familiares ilhas, que surgiu na ponta de sua língua enquanto ele olhava para a carta.

{ . . . }

Sora, que enfim havia derrotado Luxarmia, se encontrou com Maiko, e ambos abriram um sorriso. A Réplica os assistia, sentindo-se vazio, confuso.

**Sora:** Você tá bem, Yami?

Diante do repentino chamado de Sora, a Réplica desviou os olhos para ele, em surpresa. Então, balançando a cabeça, a Réplica abaixou o olhar.

**Yami-Réplica:** Não sou o Yami. Sou uma cópia. Não consigo me lembrar por que eu fui criado, nem onde, ou quando... tudo o que resta dentro de mim — é o tempo que passei com você e com a Maiko. Mas sei que essas memórias não são reais.

**Pateta:** Puxa, Maiko, não tem como você usar sua magia para trazer as memórias do Yami de volta ao normal?

Mas diante da pergunta de Pateta, Maiko quietamente abaixou a cabeça, seu rosto se enublando

**Maiko: **Bem, eu —

Ele era uma réplica originalmente criada a partir de nada. Se eles trouxessem suas memórias de volta ao normal, significava que ele perderia tudo.

**Yami-Réplica:** Tá tudo bem. De boa.

A Réplica virou suas costas para Sora e os outros, seguindo em frente.

_Eu não sei o que fazer._

_E nem o que eu quero fazer._

**Sora:** Espera!

A Réplica parou de se mover ao som da voz de Sora.

**Sora:** Quem liga se alguém te criou? Você é você, e ninguém mais. Você tem o seu próprio coração dentro de si. Esses sentimentos e memórias são seus, e só seus. São especiais!

As palavras de Sora eram gentis. A Réplica tentava conter as lágrimas que já ameaçavam cair de seus olhos.

**Yami-Réplica:** Sora, você é um cara legal. Eu não preciso ser real para ver o quão reais são os seus sentimentos — isso já o bastante para mim.

_Nesse momento, os sentimentos do Sora já_

_me são bons o suficiente. O fato de eu_

_ter conhecido o Sora já é bom o suficiente._

**Sora:** Yami!

Sora gritou, mas a Réplica não respondeu. Ele saiu correndo rapidamente, como se tentasse escapar.

{ . . . }

_Esse corpo — esses sentimentos — é falso._

_E — do fundo do meu coração, eu sinto inveja do_

_verdadeiro Yami. O Yami que é amigo do Sora._

_O Yami que tem o verdadeiro poder da escuridão._

_Até mesmo a escuridão que me envolve é falsa._

**Alex:** E aí, Yami.

A Réplica ergueu o olhar.

**Yami-Réplica: **...Alex.

**Alex: **Ei, você não gostaria de ser real?

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Alex.

_Ser real — sim, eu quero_

_ser real, se eu puder._

Diante da pergunta de Alex, a Réplica consentiu quietamente.

{ . . . }

Parado em meio a praia, Yami sentia a brisa do mar.

_Eu corria por aqui, rolava por aqui com o_

_Sora, tantas e tantas vezes. Eu não pensava_

_que essa brisa seria tão nostálgica. Mas eu_

_me lembro que, naquela época, eu mal podia_

_esperar para cair fora dessa ilha. Naquela_

_época, eu achava o som das ondas monótono,_

_e agora ele me parece terrivelmente gentil._

Yami notou algumas formas humanas, e correu em sua direção.

**Yami: **Aqueles são...? Ei!

Lá estavam Wakka, Selphie e Tidus. Mas eles não se moviam.

**Yami: **Qual é o problema, galera? Acho que eu nunca vi vocês três tão quietos.

Eles simplesmente o encararam.

**Yami: **Que foi? Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?

Yami encolheu os ombros, e no mesmo instante — os três desapareceram, como se fossem fantasmas. Inconscientemente, a mão que Yami havia erguido na direção deles se fechou em um punho. Yami abaixou a cabeça. As palavras que lhe haviam sido ditas por Malévola ecoavam em seu coração.

**"O seu coração está impregnado pela escuridão. Tudo o que você pode ver são aqueles que existem dentre essa mesma escuridão. Assim como eu."**

_Isso — é mentira._

Yami correu pela praia, seguindo para o mesmo velho píer.

_Eu sei que a Hikari e o Sora estarão lá_

_esperando por mim. Não tem como a_

_escuridão estar impregnando aquele lugar._

Yami atravessou a praia, pulou no telhado do barraco, e correu até o píer. E no final da sua linha de visão, encontrava-se Hikari, sorrindo — ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

**Yami: **Hikari...

Lá estava Hikari, encarando Yami silenciosamente, assim como Wakka e os outros haviam feito.

**Yami: **Ei, Hikari... você —?

Naquele instante — sem que Yami tivesse tempo para dizer qualquer outra coisa, Hikari desapareceu. Em seu lugar, surgiu o homem que havia dado a carta para Yami mais cedo — Ixenzo.

**Ixenzo:** Certamente, você já devia saber que isso aconteceria.

Com um tom admoestador, Ixenzo o encarava.

**Yami: **Por que é que eu saberia?

**Ixenzo: **Porque, na sua memória, você já esteve em um número de mundos antes de vir para este. E, é claro, nesses mundos, os únicos com quem você se encontrou foram seres das trevas. Isso é tudo o que resta no seu coração — as mais obscuras das memórias. Suas memórias de casa se foram. Cada uma delas.

**Yami:** Isso é mentira! Eu me lembro de todos daqui das ilhas! Do Tidus, da Selphie, e do Wakka! Da Hikari e do Sora, também! Eles são os — meus... meus... melhores amigos...

Ele cerrou os punhos, olhando para baixo.

**Ixenzo:** E quem foi que se desfez desses amigos? Talvez seja das suas próprias ações que você se esqueceu. Foi você quem destruiu a sua casa!

Ixenzo gritava, e no mesmo instante — os arredores da ilha começaram a ser recobertos por escuridão, dentre uma forte chuva que começou a cair, molhando o rosto Yami. Trovões ecoavam pelo céu — e o mundo começou a se despedaçar.

**Yami: **Essa é — aquela noite!

**Ixenzo: **Todas as ilhas aonde você cresceu se quebraram, se dispersaram. Muitos corações foram eternamente perdidos para a escuridão. Por causa do que _você_ fez!

_Sim — se eu não tivesse sido tentado tão_

_facilmente — se eu não tivesse_

_acreditado nas palavras que ele me disse —_

**Ixenzo: **Você odiava ser um morador dessas ilhas, por isso você abriu a porta das trevas e destruiu as ilhas. Foi _você_! Naquela época, você foi tomado pela escuridão, e agora você pertence à escuridão!

_Não, você está errado!_

Yami queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Ele se sentou no lugar aonde estava. Na ponte diante dele, o rapaz via uma reflexão de si mesmo durante aquela noite.

_No que eu estava pensando naquela_

_noite, enquanto olhava para aquele oceano_

_pintado de negro — no que é que eu estava_

_pensando? Não consigo me lembrar._

Ele olhava com desprezo para si mesmo. Seu outro eu se virou, sorrindo.

**Ixenzo: **Você deveria ver — o que você realmente é!

Ixenzo gritou — e no mesmo instante, o outro Yami que estava parado diante dele foi tomado por uma temerosa escuridão. Sua forma se alterou, e ele se tornou uma sombra gigante, negra, com forma humana — um Lado-Negro.

**Yami: **Isso... isso não pode ser quem eu realmente sou!

A sombra golpeou Yami com seu punho. Sem desviar, Yami foi jogado longe.

**Yami: **Este... sou eu de verdade...

_Eu não sei quem eu sou —_

Apertando os punhos, Yami ergueu o olhar, e então ele se deparou com uma forte luz brilhando diante dele.

**Yami: **Huh...?

A luz emanava de uma Chave-Espada. E parado adiante estava o Mestre da Chave-Espada — Sora.

**Yami: **Sora?! Sora!

Ele rapidamente se ergueu, aproximando-se.

**Yami: **Sora, sou eu —

E sem dizer nada, Sora se lançou contra ele, atacando-o.

**Yami: **O quê?! Pare com isso, Sora! Você não me reconhece?

Yami gritou desesperadamente, bloqueando a Chave-Espada de Sora.

**Sora: **É, eu te reconheço. Posso ver exatamente o que você se tornou!

Sora empunhou a Chave-Espada contra Yami, que foi atirado para longe pelo poder da luz.

**Yami: **Gah?!

_Mas eu não estou mais vendo_

_aquela grande sombra — será que_

_era mesmo eu, o tempo todo?_

**Sora: **Como é que a luz pode te machucar? Yami... você virou mesmo uma criatura das trevas? Você não é mais o Yami — você é só um peão da escuridão.

Desapontado, Sora ergueu sua Chave-Espada.

**Sora: **Que seja, então — está na hora de você encarar a luz!

Sora emanou uma forte luz. Yami foi lançado longe por um poder que tinha o mesmo terrível impacto que a escuridão. Seu corpo foi encoberto pela luz.

**Yami: **Eu... estou desaparecendo... estou... sendo consumido pela luz...

_Se eu sou a escuridão — e se eu_

_não consigo combater a escuridão com a_

_minha própria força — acho que só o que_

_me resta é ser destruído pelo Sora._

Yami pensava, no fundo de sua consciência desfalecida.

_Se eu tiver que ser derrotado,_

_fico feliz por ser pelo Sora._

**— Você não vai desaparecer.**

A voz de uma garota ressonou de algum lugar.

**— Você não pode desaparecer.**

**Yami: **Huh?

Alguém estava segurando a mão de Yami — a luz era muito forte, e ele não conseguia ver muito bem quem era.

**— Não há poder que possa derrotá-lo — nem a luz, e nem as trevas. Então não fuja da luz — e não tema a escuridão. Porque ambas o farão mais forte.**

A garota dentre a luz ajudou Yami a se erguer.

**Yami: **Me farão mais forte? A escuridão também?

**— Sim. Essa força é sua. A escuridão dentro do seu coração — ela é vasta e é profunda... mas se você verdadeiramente puder olhar para dentro dela e não tentar desviar o olhar, você não terá medo de mais nada novamente.**

A luz começou a se suavizar, e a figura que surgiu parecia ser a de Hikari — mas também parecia ser outra pessoa.

**Yami: **Durante todo esse tempo, eu estive tentando afastar a escuridão —

**— Você só tem que se lembrar de ter coragem. Saiba que a escuridão está lá e não ceda. Se fizer isso, você ganhará força — uma força como nenhuma outra. Você será capaz de escapar da mais profunda escuridão —**

**Yami: **...e serei capaz de ver através da mais brilhante luz —

**— Siga a escuridão. Ela lhe guiará aos seus amigos.**

Yami consentiu largamente.

**Yami: **Eu posso encará-los?

_Meus bons amigos — o Sora,_

_a Hikari, todos os outros._

**— Você não quer?**

A voz da garota lembrava a de Hikari — mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia ser de outra pessoa. Ela parecia sorridente.

**Yami: **Você sabe que eu quero. É claro. E é o que eu vou fazer! Com a minha força — o poder das trevas!

Yami ergueu a Devoradora de Almas em direção aos céus.

**Yami: **Trevas!

No mesmo instante, a Devoradora de Almas emanou uma forte escuridão. A luz que o rodeava se desfez — e a figura de Ixenzo surgiu, dentre a de Sora. Yami se voltou para aquela sombra, golpeando-a com a Devoradora de Almas.

**Ixenzo: **Impossível! Como é que você conseguiu me encontrar — se você estava dentre aquela luz...?

Ixenzo caiu sobre seus joelhos.

**Yami: **Você fede a escuridão. Nem a luz pode bloquear esse cheiro. Acho que eu segui a escuridão diretamente até você.

Sentindo-se desequilibrado, Ixenzo se ergueu.

**Ixenzo: **Isso é um absurdo... eu terei que fazê-lo ver... que as suas esperanças não são nada — nada além de uma mera ilusão!

Ixenzo empunhou sua arma — um glossário. Yami se lançou contra ele, mas Ixenzo apenas abriu um sorriso. O golpe de Yami foi detido — por uma Devoradora de Almas que surgiu nas mãos de Ixenzo, no lugar de seu glossário.

**Yami: **O quê —?

**Ixenzo: **Renda-se!

**Yami: **Jamais! A escuridão está do meu lado!

Yami pôs toda a sua força contra a espada de Ixenzo, atirando-a para longe. Como resultado, seu golpe acertou Ixenzo em cheio.

**Ixenzo: **Depois de todos os seus protestos — você ainda é como nós, está do lado da escuridão.

**Yami: **Eu sei quem sou eu.

Yami apontou a lâmina da Devoradora de Almas contra o peito de Ixenzo.

_Mesmo que o poder das trevas esteja aninhado_

_dentro do meu coração, isso não muda o fato_

_de que eu sou eu. E se eu não posso fazer_

_com que esse fedor das trevas se vá, então eu_

_devo usar esse poder como uma vantagem._

**Ixenzo: **Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Você antes costumava estar sempre com tanto medo das trevas —

**Yami: **Não mais!

Sem hesitar, Yami se lançou contra Ixenzo novamente, empunhando em sua mão a Devoradora de Almas.

**Ixenzo: **Gah... ora, seu —!

Ixenzo ergueu o capuz de seu robe sobre a cabeça e desapareceu.

**Yami: **Fugiu, não é...?

Yami murmurou, e então uma fraca luz começou a surgir dentre as nuvens negras sobre sua cabeça. Era o gentil brilhar do sol das Ilhas do Destino, que se abria diante dele.

Yami correu — para encarar sua própria escuridão.

{ . . . }

Mal conseguindo chegar na sala em que seus companheiros costumavam se reunir, Ixenzo caiu de joelhos, ofegante.

**Ixenzo:** O que... _o que_ ele é?! Ninguém _jamais_ conseguiu se unir escuridão como ele! É impossível —

Ixenzo bateu com seus punhos contra o chão. Era um tipo de comportamento incomum que Ixenzo demonstrasse. Uma pessoa escondida dentre as sombras o observava. Inconscientemente, Ixenzo se lançou para trás.

**Ixenzo:** Wha — Yami?!

Sem qualquer expressão em seu rosto, "Yami" o encarava. Ao seu lado, Alex se aproximou.

**Ixenzo:** O-Oh... sim. A Réplica, claro. O que você acha de usarmos esse Yami para derrotar o verdadeiro, Alex?

O tom de Ixenzo era bastante pegajoso, e a Réplica continuou olhando para ele, completamente inexpressivo.

**Alex:** Você não gostaria de ser real?

Quietamente, a Réplica consentiu, voltando-se para ele.

_Sim — ele quer ser_

_real — ele quer ser o Yami._

**Alex:** Você só precisa de um tipo de poder que o verdadeiro Yami não tenha. Se conseguir isso, você poderá ser uma nova pessoa — não o Yami, nem ninguém mais. Você não será só a cópia de alguém. Você será único, será apenas _você_.

Alex abriu um breve sorriu. Ixenzo recuou ainda mais pelo chão.

**Ixenzo:** Alex! O que está dizendo pra ele?!

Alex apontou o queixo na direção de Ixenzo.

**Alex:** Sabe, ele já é um ótimo começo.

**Ixenzo:** Você não pode fazer isso —

Ixenzo gritava, já não tentando mais esconder seu pânico. Mas Alex ignorou seu clamor, pondo uma mão no ombro da Réplica e sorrindo para ele.

**Alex:** Foi mal, Ixenzo. Você já descobriu demais.

**Ixenzo:** Fique... fique longe!

Num apelo, Ixenzo tentou ir ainda mais para trás, e a Réplica se voltou para ele, aproximando-se calmamente, preparando um golpe certeiro de sua espada.

**Ixenzo:** Pare —!

O grito de Ixenzo desapareceu, engolido pela escuridão.


	8. RECORDE 08: RENASCIMENTO

**RECORDE 08**

**- RENASCIMENTO -**

Yami caminhava pelo grande corredor, a caminho do próximo mundo.

_Eu não tenho mais medo da_

_escuridão — tem a escuridão, a luz,_

_e o caminho aonde estou agora._

Yami entendia. E então — uma voz ecoou de algum lugar.

**?: **Yami — Yami...

Yami parou de andar, olhando ao seu redor.

**Yami: **Quem tá aí?!

_Essa voz é tão familiar. E_

_esse cheiro também._

**?: **Eu sei que você pode sentir... o poder que eu tenho sobre o seu coração.

A voz vinha de dentro dele — era o sussurro de Luminos.

**Luminos: **Você deixou a escuridão entrar — Yami. Isso significa que logo em breve o seu coração será inteiramente consumido pela escuridão.

**Yami: **Eu não sou mais assim!

_Eu era assim — quando perdi naquela_

_batalha contra o Sora, quando eu_

_não conseguia aceitar a verdade. Eu_

_estou completamente diferente. A_

_tentação do Luminos já não faz o meu_

_coração estremecer nem um pouco._

**Luminos: **Sim, você é.

A voz de Luminos era desafiadora, e no mesmo momento — o corpo de Yami começou a flutuar em meio ao ar.

**Yami: **Não consigo me mexer!

**Luminos: **Quanto mais profundamente a escuridão fluir por você, mais forte eu me tornarei. Não são necessários esforços para controlá-lo.

A escuridão rodeava Yami, impedindo que ele fizesse qualquer coisa.

**Yami: **Droga —

Esforçando-se para retomar o controle, Yami notou que uma esfera de luz o estava gemeu.

**Luminos: **Nugh!

Aquela luz branca flutuou ao redor de Yami sem parar, emitindo um grande e poderoso brilho. No momento seguinte, Yami caiu de bunda no chão.

**Luminos: **Você tem que interferir de novo?!

Yami sentiu que o cheiro de Luminos havia começado a desaparecer da área ao seu redor. Ele já conseguia mover seu corpo livremente.

**?: **Puxa! Fico feliz por eu ter chegado a tempo! Isso deve deixar o Luminos ocupado por enquanto.

A voz viera da esfera de luz, que, diante dos olhos de Yami, tomou a forma de uma pessoa — transformando-se no Rei.

**Mickey: **Sinto muito por não poder ter vindo mais cedo, Yami.

O Rei olhava para Yami, que continuava sentado no chão, espantado.

**Yami: **— Sua Majestade... é você?

**Mickey: **Uh-huh!

O Rei sorriu. Yami se ergueu lentamente, uma expressão receosa em seu rosto. Então, ele e se aproximou, tocando o Rei no rosto.

**Rei: **Whoa!

Sem parecer ouvi-lo, Yami continuou tocando o Rei por toda a parte. O fato de conseguir realmente tocá-lo fez Yami mais feliz do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele puxou o Rei em um abraço.

**Mickey: **Isso faz cócegas!

O Rei riu, se contorcendo.

**Yami: **Dessa vez, você não é uma ilusão. Estou tão feliz por você conseguir chegar aqui. De verdade.

Yami soltou o Rei, caindo fracamente sobre o chão.

**Mickey: **Eu prometi pra você que encontraria uma forma, não é?

O Rei dizia claramente, olhando para Yami. O olhar no rosto do rapaz parecia bastante vago, o que preocupou o Rei.

**Yami: **Ah... eu tô bem. Não se preocupa. Acho que só estou me sentindo aliviado. Eu — eu estive só por tanto tempo, que ter outra pessoa por perto é... é um pouco... avassalador.

Yami lentamente retomou o equilíbrio, levantando-se novamente.

**Yami: **Mas... uh, como você chegou aqui?

Ele abriu um sorriso envergonhado.

**Yami: **Pensei que fosse muito longe.

**Mickey: **Eu encontrei uma carta que me ajudou.

O Rei ergueu uma carta.

**Mickey: **Eu precisava de um caminho para fora do Reino da Escuridão, e então, de repente, essa carta apareceu bem diante de mim. Quando eu a peguei, eu pude ver o seu coração além da escuridão. Foi isso o que me levou a encontrá-lo.

**Yami: **Essa carta...?

Yami pegou a carta da mão do Rei, olhando para ela. Havia uma grande torre do relógio e um trem retratados nela. Ele nunca havia visto um cenário como aquele antes. Era algo inteiramente novo.

**Mickey: **Acho que a carta pensou que o seu lugar era ficar com você.

**Yami: **Talvez você esteja certo.

Quietamente, Yami trocou um olhar com o Rei, que abriu um breve sorriso.

**Mickey: **Bem, então vamos lá — Yami.

**Yami: **Sim. Vamos.

Yami subiu as escadas, e ergueu a carta diante da porta.

{ . . . }

O pôr-do-sol brilhava belamente nas casas de tijolo muito bem enfileiradas. Diferente dos demais lugares até agora, essa cidade parecia preenchida por uma atmosfera gentil.

**Yami: **Aonde estou? Que lugar é esse?

Yami observava uma vista com que seus olhos nunca haviam se deparado. E então, ele se virou para o Rei, que o deveria estar seguindo.

**Yami: **Sua Majestade, você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

Mas — o Rei não estava lá.

**Yami: **Oh! Sua Majestade?

Yami olhou para toda parte, mas não se via a figura do Rei em lugar algum. Foi quando — uma voz ecoou pelo lugar.

**— O seu rei não está aqui.**

Yami se virou. Diante dele, Luminos surgiu. Reflexivamente, Yami empunhou sua Devoradora de Almas.

**— Você terá que me combater sozinho. Contra os meus poderes das trevas!**

Mas, parecendo notar alguma coisa, Yami quietamente abaixou o braço que havia erguido.

**— O que é isso? Está desistindo? Finalmente está pronto para se render perante o seu destino?**

Yami balançou a cabeça.

**Yami: **— Você não é o verdadeiro Luminos. A sua essência é diferente.

O sujeito abaixou brevemente o olhar.

**Yami: **O Luminos no meu coração tem um cheiro mais obscuro. O odor dele é mais asqueroso. Mas a sua essência não é assim. Não é a escuridão. É outra coisa...

Yami respirou profundamente, e encarou a pessoa que havia tomado à forma de Luminos.

_Esse cheiro — não é o aroma da_

_escuridão. É outro cheiro — mais doce,_

_correto. Um cheiro bastante familiar._

**Yami: **Eu finalmente entendi. Foi você quem me guiou quando tudo isso começou. Você veio até mim fingindo que era o Luminos. Você me deu a carta — para fazer com que eu encarasse a escuridão.

**— Hm. Está correto.**

O sujeito foi envolvido por uma misteriosa névoa. A névoa foi lentamente se dispersando — e parado diante dele, havia um homem. Seu rosto estava totalmente encoberto por faixas vermelhas, o que dificultava notar qual era a sua expressão. De uma abertura dentre as faixas, um único olho encarava Yami.

**?: **TeZ — ou assim é como sou conhecido. Você — eu estive assistindo você há todo esse tempo.

Sua voz era profunda e calma.

**Yami: **Não diga. Quem é você? E o que quer de mim?

TeZ cruzou os braços.

**TeZ: **Que você escolha.

**Yami: **Escolha?

**TeZ: **Você é uma entidade especial. Você existe entre a luz e as trevas. Você está no crepúsculo. Você deve conhecer a Maiko, e então escolher.

Ele nunca havia ouvido esse nome antes.

**Yami: **Maiko? Quem é essa?

**TeZ: **Você logo saberá.

E então, TeZ desapareceu novamente.

**Yami: **Ei, espera!

Yami se lançou em sua direção — mas a figura do homem já não estava lá. Yami não conseguia nem sentir o seu cheiro.

**Yami: **Maiko, não é mesmo...?

Yami abaixou o olhar por um momento — e então, ele lentamente ergueu a cabeça, voltando a caminhar.

Não havia ninguém na cidade. Não havia nem Sem-Corações. Mas a cidade vazia não tinha a atmosfera de um lugar deserto. De alguma forma, ela era bastante calorosa.

_Que lugar estranho._

Em uma parede que rodeava a cidade, havia um grande buraco. Yami podia sentir o cheiro de alguma coisa do outro lado.

_Um cheiro de escuridão — e alguma outra_

_coisa. Esse é o cheiro da Maiko...?_

Passando pelo buraco, Yami se encontrou numa floresta sombria. Ele podia ver uma luz ao longe. Yami saiu correndo.

{ . . . }

A Réplica corria. Aquela cidade encoberta pelo crepúsculo para onde Alex o havia guiado era um tanto familiar.

_Esse foi o lugar aonde o Xeven e o Sora lutaram._

_E — foi provavelmente aqui aonde o Xeven_

_encontrou seu fim. O Alex me disse que se eu_

_acabasse com o Ixenzo, eu ganharia um_

_poder novo. Que mesmo se eu não puder ser_

_o verdadeiro, se eu ganhasse um poder novo, eu_

_não seria só a cópia de alguém. Será que isso_

_é mesmo verdade? Mesmo? Eu não sei. Mesmo_

_com esse poder novo, o meu coração ainda_

_parece estar vazio por dentro, assim como antes._

_Nada parece ter mudado — e se tal mudança for_

_possível, provavelmente deve ser depois que_

_eu derrotar o verdadeiro. Se eu derrotar o_

_verdadeiro — será que alguma coisa vai mudar?_

A Réplica passou pelo buraco nos fundos da cidade — e correu por aquela floresta sombria.

_O Alex disse que eu posso encontrar_

_o Yami se eu for para onde o Xeven morreu._

_Se eu encontrar o Yami — se eu enfrentar_

_o Yami, talvez alguma coisa mude._

{ . . . }

O pôr-do-sol brilhava sobre os grandes portões. Uma mansão branca podia ser vista do outro lado deles. Aproximando-se lentamente, Yami murmurou.

**Yami: **Talvez a Maiko esteja aqui...

Foi quando — alguém apareceu atrás dele.

**?: **Calma lá.

**Yami: **Huh?

Yami se virou, e logo a sua frente encontrava-se a sua versão falsa — Yami-Réplica. A respiração da Réplica estava ofegante, como se houvesse corrido até lá.

**Yami-Réplica: **Hmph. Você mudou. Você aceita a escuridão — ela já não te causa mais temor.

A Réplica lentamente empunhou sua espada.

**Yami: **Como pode notar?

Yami não hesitou em empunhar a sua própria Devoradora de Almas.

**Yami-Réplica: **Porque eu sou você.

A Réplica diminuiu brevemente o vão entre eles.

**Yami: **Não, _eu_ sou eu.

A Réplica parou de se mover — e deu uma breve risada.

**Yami-Réplica: **"Eu sou eu", ele diz. Deve ser tão bom ser real. Uma cópia como eu jamais poderia dizer algo assim.

A Réplica deu um grande salto, atacando Yami, que respirou profundamente, mal conseguindo bloquear seu golpe.

_Ele tá forte — muito, muito mais forte do_

_que da última vez que nós lutamos._

**Yami: **Você pode ser uma cópia, mas até que você tá pegando bem pesado!

Ele empurrou com força, e lançou a Réplica para o longe. Mas a Réplica deu um giro em meio ao ar, retomando seu equilíbrio antes de pousar.

**Yami-Réplica: **É —

Ele se ergueu.

**Yami-Réplica: **Isso mesmo, eu sou uma fraude, uma cópia! A minha aparência, os meus sentimentos, tudo o que eu lembro! Até mesmo esse meu poder novo!

Uma aura negra surgiu ao seu redor. Era maligna — e seu cheiro era familiar para Yami. Cheirava como o homem que Yami havia enfrentado recentemente nas Ilhas do Destino.

**Yami-Réplica: **Eu tomei o poder daquele cara — Ixenzo — para mim. Mas —!

A Réplica saltou novamente, golpeando Yami com sua espada. O impacto foi detido pela Devoradora de Almas, e Yami o encarou. O rosto que estava diante dele era exatamente igual ao seu. Mas, de alguma forma, Yami via que também era um tanto diferente.

**Yami-Réplica: **Eu pensei que obtendo uma nova força, eu finalmente poderia ser alguém — alguém que não é completamente você! Mas... nada mudou... eu ainda continuo vazio!

A Réplica gritou, e empurrou suas armas emparelhadas até jogar Yami para longe. Yami atingiu os portões, e lentamente tombou no chão.

**Yami-Réplica: **Tudo em mim é emprestado. Enquanto você estiver por aí, eu nunca serei nada além de uma sombra!

Ofegante, a Réplica se lançou contra Yami com sua espada.

**Yami: **— Não me importa! Eu sou eu! E eu não vou ficar sentado aqui e deixar você tomar o meu lugar!

Yami refletiu a espada da Réplica com sua Devoradora de Almas, antes de se lançar contra a cintura da Réplica, atirando-a no chão. Yami pressionou a ponta da Devoradora de Almas contra o peito da Réplica.

**Yami-Réplica: **Você vai... me destruir?

**Yami: **Se isso for continuar desse jeito, então — sim, eu vou.

**Yami-Réplica: **Então... acabou. Hmph — a morte não me amedronta. É bom poder se livrar de uma vida fraudulenta.

Não havia qualquer expressão no rosto da Réplica.

_A morte não me amedronta. Só tenho medo do_

_que vou esquecer. E — de ser esquecido. O_

_Sora vai se lembrar de mim, não é? Ou será que_

_eu serei misturado dentre suas memórias_

_sobre o verdadeiro, e então ele me esquecerá?_

**Yami-Réplica: **O meu coração nunca foi real. Tenho certeza que até o que eu estou sentindo agora — provavelmente é tudo falso.

A Réplica abriu um pequeno sorriso, e uma fraca luz começou a envolver seu corpo. Yami o observava.

**Yami: **O que você está sentindo?

**Yami-Réplica: **O que acontece quando uma cópia morre — assim como eu? Para onde o meu coração irá? Ele vai desaparecer?

A Réplica olhava para o céu.

_O céu dessa cidade é bonito e vermelho._

_Fico feliz por essa ser a última coisa que eu verei._

**Yami: **Ele irá para algum lugar. Talvez... para o mesmo lugar que o meu.

Diante das palavras de Yami, a boca da Réplica formou um sorriso.

**Yami-Réplica: **Tsk. Uma réplica crente até o final. Não... tem problema.

A voz da Réplica era calma e gentil. Por fim, seu corpo foi tomado pela luz, e desapareceu.

Yami pegou sua Devoradora de Almas caída no chão, e se virou para olhar para trás. Os portões se abriram, como se o estivessem cumprimentando. A passos lentos, Yami começou a andar.

{ . . . }

Era escuro dentro da mansão. Yami não conseguia sentir o cheiro e nem a presença de ninguém.

**Yami: **É esse o lugar...?

Yami subiu alguns degraus do salão para um segundo andar, e entrou numa sala ao final de um corredor. A sala era branca, e lembrava aqueles corredores de mármore. Também não havia ninguém lá. Yami olhou para um pedaço de papel que estava grudado na parede. Era um desenho dos rostos de Sora e Yami, sorrindo, feito no que parecia ser uma folha de papel branca arrancada de um caderno de desenho.

**Yami: **Quem desenhou isso...?

Yami se aproximou e tocou o desenho. E no mesmo instante, uma forte luz surgiu da figura.

**Yami: **— O quê?!

Yami foi envolvido pela luz — e quando deu por si, estava no meio de uma sala branca preenchida pela mesma luz. Parada diante dele havia uma garota de cabelo loiro, observando-o quietamente.

**Yami: **Você é a Maiko?

**Maiko: **Sim.

Maiko respondeu, dentre um breve sorriso. Sua voz e cheiro eram familiares para Yami.

_Nas Ilhas do Destino, quando eu estava para_

_ser engolido pela luz, a voz da garota que_

_chamou por mim, e aquele cheiro... não_

_há dúvidas de que pertenciam a ela — Maiko._

Yami murmurou.

**Yami: **Compreendo... aquela era você...

Por um momento, Maiko olhou para ele com uma estranha expressão em seu rosto.

**Maiko: **Huh?

**Yami: **Esquece. Não é nada.

Maiko inclinou brevemente a cabeça.

**Maiko: **Por favor... venha por aqui.

Atrás de Maiko, havia um grande dispositivo na forma de um botão de flor. E dentro dele — estava Sora.

**Yami: **Sora! O que você fez com o Sora?

Sem pensar, Yami correu até o grande dispositivo.

**Maiko: **Nada.

Maiko disse, gentilmente.

**Maiko: **Ele só está adormecido. Para recuperar a sua memória.

**Yami: **Explica pra mim.

Maiko consentiu, e começou a contar lentamente todas as coisas que haviam acontecido com Sora naquele castelo.

{ . . . }

Tendo enfim terminado de contar a história de Sora, Maiko olhou diretamente para Yami.

_Sora perdeu suas memórias aqui nesse_

_castelo — e ganhou novas. E ele escolheu se_

_desfazer dessas memórias novamente, para_

_voltar a ser como era antes de entrar no_

_castelo. Isso foi o que a Maiko me contou._

**Yami: **Então o Sora escolheu esquecer desse castelo... e recuperar as suas velhas memórias?

Yami murmurou, olhando para Sora.

**Maiko: **Você também tem uma escolha a fazer.

Yami se voltou para Maiko.

**Yami: **Por que eu, também? Ninguém mexeu com as minhas memórias.

**Maiko: **Não são as suas memórias. É a sua escuridão.

**Yami: **Minha escuridão...?

No momento em que Yami disse essas palavras, ele sentiu que o aroma da escuridão no ar ao redor deles ficara mais pesado por um segundo.

**Maiko:** Há escuridão no seu coração, e essa escuridão é o Luminos. Ele pode estar acuado por hora — mas ele eventualmente acordará, e tomará conta de você assim como fez antes. Mas eu tenho poderes dos quais você pode usufruir. Com os meus poderes, eu posso colocar uma tranca bem apertada no seu coração. Dessa forma, o Luminos jamais poderia sair de dentro de você.

Yami desviou o olhar de volta para Sora.

**Yami: **E o que acontece comigo se eu te deixar fazer isso? Eu vou me esquecer de tudo, como o Sora?

Maiko não respondeu.

**Yami: **Terei que esquecer, huh —?

**Maiko: **A escuridão dentro de você será selada firmemente, e o mesmo valerá para a sua memória. Você deixará de se lembrar da escuridão. Você voltará a ser como era antes. Yami — por favor, escolha.

Yami, ainda olhando para Sora, abriu um breve sorriso.

**Yami: **Esse Sora... olha só para ele. Nem parece estar preocupado... eu vou dormir desse jeito, também?

**Maiko: **Sim.

O rosto adormecido de Sora estava em paz. Yami deu um breve suspiro, e se voltou para Maiko novamente.

**Yami: **O Sora sempre fez tudo como bem entendia. Seja lá o que nós fizéssemos juntos, ele sempre dava um jeito de fazer corpo mole. Até para tentarmos deixar as ilhas — eu fiz todo o trabalho na balsa sozinho.

Yami fechou os olhos, lembrando-se das Ilhas do Destino.

**"Sora, seu vagabundo preguiçoso. Sabia que eu ia te encontrar cochilando por aqui."**

_Aquele olhar estúpido no rosto do Sora quando_

_a Hikari se virou e disse isso para ele. Só_

_lembrar disso já me faz rolar de rir por dentro._

**Yami: **É isso.

Yami abriu os olhos.

**Yami: **Quando esse preguiçoso acordar, eu vou dar uma bronca nele. Eu disse pra ele tomar conta da Hikari, e aqui está ele tirando uma soneca! Só que eu não posso repreendê-lo da forma como ele merece — se eu estiver dormindo. Eu não preciso do meu coração trancado. Eu estou pronto — eu vou enfrentar o Luminos.

A expressão no rosto de Maiko era dubitável.

**Maiko: **Mas e se a escuridão dele te engolir?

Mas — Yami não tinha mais dúvidas.

**Yami: **Se isso acontecer, então a escuridão vai me mostrar o caminho.

Maiko sorriu.

**Maiko: **Sim... é verdade.

**Yami: **Por que eu tenho a sensação de que você sabia que eu ia dizer isso?

**Maiko: **Eu não sabia. Só esperava. Eu queria que você enfrentasse a escuridão, porque você é o único que pode.

Maiko apertou as mãos sobre o peito. Vendo isso, Yami encolheu os ombros.

**Yami: **Então foi por isso — foi por essa razão que você veio ao meu resgate dentro daquela luz — na forma da Hikari.

**Maiko: **Quando foi que você soube?

Maiko pareceu chocada, e Yami sorriu.

**Yami: **Eu soube quando te conheci. Você e a Hikari tem o mesmo cheiro.

_Sim — o que eu senti vindo da Maiko era a_

_presença da Hikari. Eu não sei por que_

_a Maiko tem o mesmo cheiro que a Hikari,_

_mas eu não preciso saber disso agora._

E então, Yami ergueu sua mão direita na direção de Maiko.

**Maiko: **Hm —?

Em silêncio, Yami pegou a mão direita de Maiko e a apertou.

**Yami: **Cuida do Sora.

**Maiko: **Uh-huh, pode deixar — é uma promessa.

Ela apertou a mão de Yami de volta.

**Yami: **Sim, uma promessa.

Yami ergueu o olhar novamente, observando o Sora adormecido.

_Sora — nós nos_

_veremos novamente._

{ . . . }

Do outro lado da porta a qual Maiko o havia guiado a abrir, o Rei lhe estava aguardando. O Rei recebeu Yami com um sorriso.

**Mickey: **Puxa, parece que você decidiu não dormir.

**Yami: **Como você sabe disso?

**Mickey: **Fiquei sabendo pelo TeZ.

O Rei se voltou para TeZ, parado mais adiante. Completamente inexpressivo, TeZ os encarava de braços cruzados.

**Yami: **Você conhece ele?

O Rei balançou a cabeça.

**Mickey: **Bem, eu não tenho certeza. Tenho a sensação de que já o encontrei... em algum lugar...

Yami se voltou para TeZ, aproximando-se.

**Yami: **Ei. Quem é você?

TeZ respondeu num tom baixo e tranquilo.

**TeZ: **Eu poderia não ser ninguém — ou poderia ser qualquer um. Só cabe a você a escolha de acreditar em mim ou não.

**Yami: **Véi, você gosta mesmo de empurrar decisões nas mãos dos outros.

Mesmo com a provocação de Yami, TeZ não demonstrou nem o menor traço de reação. Ele simplesmente continuou a falar.

**TeZ: **E você empurrou para longe a opção de cair no sono, preferindo a escolha de enfrentar o Luminos.

**Yami: **Você acha que eu fui imprudente?

Yami pôde ver que TeZ abriu um breve sorriso dentre suas faixas.

**TeZ: **Você escolheu o seu próprio caminho.

**Yami: **E você vai me ajudar? Ou vai me abandonar?

Yami não parecia nada contente.

**TeZ: **Isso também será uma escolha sua. Você só precisa acreditar nela.

Yami o encarou.

_Acreditar — isso era algo que eu_

_não conseguia fazer, antes de falar com a_

_Maiko, quando ela tomou a forma da Hikari._

_E antes de me encontrar com o Rei._

**"Ouça bem. A luz nunca desistirá de você. Você sempre a encontrará, mesmo na mais profunda escuridão."**

_O Rei me disse isso desde o início. Mas eu_

_não conseguia acreditar em suas palavras. Será_

_que era isso o que Sora conseguia fazer e eu_

_não? Agora — já não há mais problema. Eu_

_posso acreditar no Rei, no meu próprio poder,_

_no meu coração, na luz e na escuridão._

TeZ entregou um casaco negro para Yami — um casaco como aqueles que os membros da Organização usavam.

**Yami: **O que é isso?

**TeZ: **A Organização o perseguirá. Como um bando de cães de caça, eles não vão sair da sua cola se sentirem a sua presença. Entretanto — esse casaco vestido por Incorpóreos tornará seus olhos e narizes inúteis. Os ouvidos, nem tanto. Eles usam isso para lhes prover proteção, para que não sejam devorados pela escuridão. Está claro? Mesmo a Organização não pode dominar a escuridão.

**Yami: **Não importa. Eu não vou fugir da escuridão.

Yami guardou o casaco consigo.

**TeZ: **Hmph.

TeZ lançou uma carta nas mãos de Yami.

**TeZ: **Essa carta extrairá a escuridão do seu coração. Vá e feche os seus negócios pendentes com o Luminos.

**Yami: **Então, se eu usar isso — o Luminos vai aparecer?

TeZ desapareceu sem responder.

**Yami: **Ei —?!

Yami tentou correr atrás dele.

**Mickey: **Não se preocupe! Nós podemos derrotá-lo juntos!

Yami lentamente se voltou para ele.

**Yami: **Sinto muito... mas eu tenho que enfrentá-lo sozinho.

**Mickey: **Mas por quê?!

O olhar no rosto do Rei era de surpresa.

**Yami: **Não há porque fazer isso se eu não puder fazê-lo sozinho.

Yami ergueu sua Devoradora de Almas, observando-a.

**Yami: **Mas eu preciso de um favor seu. Se o Luminos sair dessa vitorioso, ele vai me escravizar. Se isso acontecer, use os seus poderes para me destr —

**Mickey: **Mas é claro! Eu estarei lá para salvá-lo!

**Yami: **Huh? Não, não é isso. Eu quero que você me destr —

**Mickey: **De jeito nenhum! Não importa o que aconteça, eu estarei lá para te ajudar. Isso eu te prometo. A menos... que você não acredite que eu estarei lá por você...

O Rei sorriu.

**Yami: **Eu escolho acreditar em você — sempre, Sua Majestade.

**Mickey: **E eu em você. Você não vai perder, eu sei disso.

**Yami: **Valeu.

_Se é isso o que o Rei diz, então eu_

_sei que não vou perder. Eu_

_sei que posso derrotar o Luminos._

Yami consentiu com firmeza, e então ergueu a carta diante da porta.

{ . . . }

Do outro lado da porta, o aroma da escuridão — o cheiro do Luminos estava impregnado por toda a parte.

**Yami: **Estou sentindo o seu cheiro, Luminos. Apareça!

E então, a forma de Luminos foi lentamente se definindo. Observando Yami de cima a baixo, ele deu uma alta gargalhada.

**Luminos: **Eu o assisti enquanto lutava. Eu conheço a sua força. A sua habilidade com a escuridão cresceu. Se tornou mais madura.

**Yami: **E daí?

**Luminos:** Eu não compreendo. Por que... por que você aceita a escuridão — mas continua a me recusar? Você sabe que nós somos similares. Ambos seguimos para onde a escuridão leva. Somo, de fato, iguais, então por quê? Alguma parte do seu coração ainda tem medo das trevas?

**Yami:** Não é isso. A verdade —

Yami empunhou sua Devoradora de Almas.

**Yami: **— é que eu não consigo suportar o seu fedor asqueroso.

_Eu sei que quando eu carregar a minha força,_

_a escuridão vai me tomar. Mas eu não_

_tenho mais medo disso. Porque eu_

_tenho que acreditar na minha própria força._

**Luminos: **Você é um tolo. Você já deveria conhecer os meus poderes muito bem a essa altura.

Uma grande sombra surgiu atrás de Luminos.

_Essa é a própria escuridão — a escuridão_

_alojada no coração do Luminos — não,_

_talvez seja o próprio coração do Luminos._

A grande sombra, que podia ser vista como um Sem-Coração gigante, tomou uma forma humana, e se aproximou de Yami.

**Yami: **É, eu conheço. Ou você se esqueceu? Eu usei todo o poder que você tinha a oferecer — e mesmo assim o Sora me derrotou. Eu não estou nada impressionado com os seus poderes!

Yami se lançou contra Luminos.

**Luminos: **Muito bem. Nesse caso — você afundará no abismo das trevas!

Luminos gritou, como se já estivesse preparado para o golpe de Yami. E no mesmo instante — a sombra atrás de Luminos ergueu seu gigantesco punho contra Yami, golpeando-o.

**Yami: **— Ugh!

Yami deteve o ataque da sombra com sua Devoradora de Almas. Ela tinha uma força temorosa.

_Mas — não tem problema. O Rei_

_acredita em mim. E eu também acredito._

**Yami: **Vamos lá!

Yami rebateu o ataque da sombra, e se lançou contra a cabeça de Luminos. Mas a sombra rapidamente se pôs em sua frente para proteger Luminos, e Yami foi lançado longe.

**Luminos: **Eu não tenho medo de um poder tão insignificante como o seu!

**Yami: **— Mesmo?

Yami sorriu, e a escuridão se ergueu ao seu redor.

**Yami: **Eu comando o poder da escuridão. Você — só está envolto por ele!

Yami se lançou contra Luminos.

**Luminos: **Graaaahhhhhhh!

A sombra lançou seu punho contra Yami. Mas Yami pulou por cima do punho e se lançou sobre Luminos, golpeando-o com a Devoradora de Almas.

**Luminos: **Ora, seu!

No instante em que a Devoradora de Almas atingiu o corpo de Luminos, um impacto negro tomou Yami. Tentando evitar o impacto, Yami bloqueou seu campo de visão com ambas as mãos, e pousou no chão.

Yami devia ter causado um grande dano com aquele golpe. Ele se ergueu do chão, aonde estivera agachado, e se lançou rapidamente contra Luminos, tudo em um único movimento, empunhando a Devoradora de Almas em sua direção.

**Luminos:** Moleque insolente!

**Yami: **Luminos!

Luminos lançou uma bola de energia negra contra Yami, que a bloqueou com a Devoradora de Almas, e continuou seu caminho contra Luminos. Sem conseguir esboçar qualquer reação, Luminos apenas o encarou, surpreso.

**Luminos: **Huh —?

O golpe de Yami o acertou em cheio, e Luminos caiu no chão de joelhos.

**Yami: **Esse é o fim!

**Luminos: **Isso... ainda não... acabou...

**Yami: **Eu não vou perder para você — eu não vou perder para as trevas!

Yami gritou, virando-se. Quase que ao mesmo tempo, Luminos também se virou para ele, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

**Luminos: **A sua escuridão — eu dei... tudo isso... para você. A minha sombra das trevas... ainda vive. Algum... algum dia... eu voltarei!

Enquanto o corpo de Luminos começou a desaparecer, a própria escuridão o encobriu por inteiro.

**Yami: **O quê —?!

De repente, toda a área foi envolvida pela escuridão. Sem rumo, Yami flutuou sozinho em meio as trevas.

**Yami: **Sora — Hikari —

Naquele momento, uma bola de luz apareceu no ar sobre a cabeça de Yami.

**Yami: **— Sua Majestade?

**— Puxa, Yami, eu sei que você queria fazer isso sozinho... mas você não liga se eu te ajudar só um ****_pouquinho_****, né?**

A voz do Rei ecoou da bola de luz — e então, uma forte luz foi emanada de dentro dela.

**— Vamos, Yami.**

E com essas palavras — tudo foi encoberto pela luz.

**Yami: **Eu... venci?

Eles haviam voltado ao grande corredor. Yami olhou ao redor. O Rei estava ao seu lado, e sua voz era gentil.

**Mickey: **Você venceu, Yami.

**Yami: **Mas...

_Eu ainda consigo sentir o cheiro_

_do Luminos ao meu redor._

**Mickey: **Então, Yami... o que vai acontecer agora? Você vai para casa?

**Yami: **Eu não posso ir para casa — não ainda. Ainda está aqui. De fato, está bem fraco, mas eu ainda posso senti-lo...

Yami abaixou o olhar, voltando-se para o Rei.

**Yami: **Então eu acho que a escuridão dele ainda pode ter algum poder sobre mim.

**Mickey: **A sua escuridão pertence a você. Assim como a sua luz.

Yami desviou o olhar para o Rei.

**Mickey: **Até agora, eu pensava que a escuridão era uma coisa que nunca devia ter existido. Então eu passei um tempo com você e mudei de ideia. Esse caminho que você escolheu — eu não o conhecia. Luz e trevas, lado a lado. Com você, eu acho que elas podem se unir de uma forma que ninguém jamais viu antes. Eu gostaria de saber para onde esse caminho leva. Eu gostaria de ver por mim mesmo.

**Yami: **Huh?

**Mickey: **Eu gostaria de seguir por esse caminho com você.

_Ninguém jamais me disse algo_

_assim antes. Ninguém jamais — quis_

_seguir um caminho ao meu lado._

**Yami: **Sua Majestade, estou realmente lisonjeado... eu não sei o que dizer.

**Mickey: **Puxa, Yami, você não tem mais que me chamar assim agora. Nós somos camaradas.

O Rei abriu um Sorriso, mas Yami coçou a cabeça, sem jeito.

**Yami: **Você tá certo — Mickey.

Diante das doces palavras de Yami, o Rei — Mickey Mouse, consentiu, num grande sorriso.


	9. NASCER DO SOL: ALVORADA X ANOITECER

**NASCER DO SOL**

**- A PRIMEIRA ALVORADA E O ÚLTIMO ANOITECER -**

Até onde os olhos podiam ver, só o que havia era uma planície coberta com grama e uma trilha que seguia sem parar. Eles não sabiam aonde aquela grande trilha levava. Mas Yami e Mickey seguiam por ela. Os dois estavam vestidos com os casacos negros iguais aos dos membros da Organização.

Mais adiante, eles notaram que a trilha se dividia numa encruzilhada. Parado no meio dela, um homem os aguardava — TeZ.

**Yami: **O que você vai me fazer escolher agora?

TeZ olhou para o caminho que levava para a esquerda.

**TeZ: **Entre o caminho da luz —

E então, se voltou para o caminho da direita.

**TeZ: **— e o caminho da escuridão.

**Yami: **Nenhum deles é para mim. Vou tomar o caminho do meio.

Yami passou por TeZ, seguindo pela trilha que ficava entre o caminho da luz e o caminho da escuridão.

**TeZ: **Se refere ao caminho crepuscular do anoitecer?

Yami se virou para ele.

**Yami: **Não.

Yami abriu um breve sorriso.

**Yami: **— É o caminho da alvorada.

Ele voltou a caminhar, e Mickey correu atrás dele. Diante dos dois estava — o caminho do amanhecer, o caminho da alvorada. E uma nova jornada começou.

{ . . . }

_Caminhando neste caminho sem você,_

_há uma promessa esquecida a cumprir._

_Nós podemos ter andado lado a lado,_

_mas agora andamos de costas um para o outro._

_E apesar dos nossos caminhos não se cruzarem,_

_todos os caminhos se conectam em algum ponto._

_Quando eu chegar aonde você está,_

_podemos não aparentar ser quem éramos._

_Mas faremos outra promessa para cumprirmos._

{ . . . }

Um garoto assistia o sol que se punha. Ele sempre o assistia sobre a torre do relógio que havia acima da estação de trem. Mas algo parecia diferente naquele.

_É quase como se algo_

_estivesse a ponto de mudar..._

O garoto pensava, vagamente, observando o pôr-do-sol.

**?: **Lexci —!

Aquela voz era de Braska, chamando-o de algum lugar sob a torre do relógio.

**Lexci: **Já vou!

O garoto — Lexci — voltou as costas para o pôr-do-sol, e saiu correndo torre do relógio abaixo. O pôr-do-sol — brilhava sobre as costas de Lexci.


End file.
